


Honeymoon Vacation

by NickHopps_JudyWilde



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pregnancy, past demons, slight mature content, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 73,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickHopps_JudyWilde/pseuds/NickHopps_JudyWilde
Summary: Our favorite fox and bunny duo are now happily married, about to embark on a new adventure to the city, Metropolis. A city just like Zootopia, but different in many ways. Past demons come back to haunt one of them. So enjoy as each chapter unfolds their adventure! Oh! This is also takes place months after my Old Fashioned Disaster fan fic so if you've read that, you'll like this one! (Without the heart wrenching chapters)





	1. Preparation

**Author's Note:**

> All honeymoons are amazing! But some... Take more to prepare than others. Nick and Judy planned a trip to Metropolis for their honeymoon. But Judy has a surprise that Nick doesn't know about... Yet

On a bright, sunny day in July, there was a lot of activity in the streets of Zootopia. Mammals of all sizes walked them. From porcupines, to the timber wolves with their shedding spring fur, to the weasel within the shadows. Cars honked whom were close to being rear ended, mammals shouted and talked on their cell phones. Shop owners yelled out their businesses name , traffic officers blew there whistles at cars to stop or go, and birds chirped in the sky.

But none was more hectic than apartment number 57, on the third floor, that was directly in the middle of it all. Doors opened and closed, drawers slammed hard, making the small table shake, bags zipped and dropped on the floor, and fast pacing paws raced across the floor.

"Come on, Carrots!" A familiar red foxes voice called out from the living room of the apartment. "We're gonna miss the train at the pace you're going!"

"I'm still faster than you slick!" another voice answered back.

Nick grinned, allowing a slight chuckle to escape his chest. He watched the doorway of the bedroom, the body of his wife darting back and forth across the room, her silhouette barely visible through the small crack.

Judy folded a few of her favorite shirts on the bed that her and Nick now shared. Judy had finally moved out of that dreary apartment complex named The Grand Pangolin Arms. And boy was it worth it. No nosey neighbors, a better smelling and a much larger apartment. And she had a kitchen as well, not just some old used microwave. Now, her and her husband, Nick Wilde, lived together.

It had been two weeks since their wedding. Judy, dressed in a beautiful and quite fluffy white dress, walking her way down the aisle to her soon to be, her future husband. It was one of the best days of her life, followed months after the hardest weeks of her life. After she had been drugged, unknowingly, by her own sister, Nick and Judy had split up. But after an almost fatal gunshot wound, and many hardships before then, the truth was finally told.

But now, it was as if those days had never happened. She was married to the love of her life, starting a new life with him... And a family.

She lightly rubbed her stomach, that was now starting to buldge ever so slightly. She found out about her pregnancy only a couple days ago. She hadn't told anyone, not even Nick. She wanted to surprise him while they were on their honeymoon. And the day she took the test, her emotions skyrocketed.

She had no idea how it had happened. A fox and a bunny, two completely different species, had created a new life. But she didn't care how it happened. It happened. And she was filled with joy and she couldn't wait to tell Nick that they were going to be parents.

In the beginning of their relationship, she was scared of what would happen if they had sex, due to the fact that they were different species. She didn't know how it was gonna feel, whether it was gonna hurt or not. But after her time in the hospital, and explaining to Nick why she was so nervous when the topic came up, they compromised.

He took it slow for her, just like he had promised. Every time they tried, her nerves got less and less fearful, and she began to enjoy their partial love making. And when the day finally arrived when they actually made love, it was like nothing either of them had ever experienced before. The body heat of each other filling the room, the many different sounds each one made, while they bathed in each other's scent. It was intoxicating.

Judy had totally forgotten why she was nervous. She loved it. Every single second of it. When she looked into Nicks eyes, those emerald eyes that glistened every time they looked at her, she could feel their bond harden, as they held each other's paw.

And for Nick? Well, he loved it. Even more so than Judy. When Judy told him that she was ready, she wasn't exaggerating.

With her being more comfortable, she almost took control. It was like she wanted to take over the dominance that was Nicks job, which in turn made his senses even more heightened.

He liked a challenge. Part of his ancient instincts kicked in, but oh so slightly, not wanting to scare Judy off. Not now. Not when she was now ready to take that big step. And they made love. Deeper, and more sensual than the word actually meant.

The creaking of the old hinges from their bedroom door broke her daydreaming and made her ears perk up in attention. She turned around to see Nick, smiling widely at her as he paced towards her. She returned one just as big as his, probably bigger. The happiness she was feeling doubled when the father of their unborn child walked up to her with that sly grin that she loved so much.

"How's my favorite dumb bunny doing?" He asked cheekily, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. He placed his muzzle in between her ears, placing his lips on her soft gray fur.

She wrapped her arms around his waste, barely touching her own fingertips. She loved those kisses. The sensual 'I love you' mixed with them. She embedded herself in his scent, rubbing her fur against his red Hawaiian shirt.

"Just folding the last of my clothes, my handsome sly fox." She smiled widely, looking deep into Nicks emerald eyes with her amethyst jewels.

Without hesitation, she moved her paw down the middle of his back, and grabbed his bushy tail. She felt the sensation of his body react to her loving touch. She was feeling more frisky by the second, due to her increase in pheromones from the pregnancy.

Nick could feel his hair stand up on end from the electricity he was feeling. She had grabbed one of his most sensitive spots on his body, well, other than his neck and his lips, and touched it very passionately, almost teasing him.

"Woah now," he warned, whispering in Judy's ear. He took hold to Judy's shirt. "You know what that does to me, Carrots" he said in a teasing tone. He kneeled down, taking his muzzle and placing his nose right on hers, feeling the warmth of her body escaping.

"You want to start this now?" He raised a questioning, bushy eyebrow with a sly smirk. "Cuz we'll definitely miss the train then." Not that he would have cared. A little passionate time with his love before their big trip would all be worth it.

He reached around instinctively and grabbed his bunnies fluffy tail.

The little moan-squeak she let out sent a warmness feeling through him, down to his very core. That was also a sensitive spot for his mate as well.

To his touch, she practically jumped into Nick, wrapping her legs around his waste, forcing them both to collapse onto the wooden floor. With her on top, and Nick staring with surprised eyes, she leaned in and placed a hard, loving kiss onto his lips.

That caught him more off guard. But his surprise turned into passion as he pushed his kiss deeper into hers. She parted her lips, very slightly, to inhale his scent with a hot breath, their tongues playing tug of war. She caressed his lips all around his, and started moving down to his neck.

He couldn't help but let out a slight sigh of happiness and infatuation.

 _How can she be so good?_ Nick thought to himself. He was used to her being a little more dominant, but this was new to him. She was more... Spunkier than normal. But his thoughts were interrupted as she kissed him more and more around his neck.

Without thought, his paws began to sneak their way underneath Judy's loose fitting, navy blue shirt with the ZPD emblem on the left side of her breast area. It reached the fur of her back, when, without warning, she hopped off of his lap, leaving him vulnerable.

"W-wait? What?" He questioned in a confused tone, sitting up, his heart rate high and loud that Judy's and his ears twitched to the melody.

She smiled at him with an apologetic tone. "I'm sorry Nick. I really want to, but we need to get the rest of our things ready. You still haven't even packed your bag yet." She pointed to an empty suit case that laid on his side of the bed.

His ears dropped in embarrassment. "Oh... Yeah. Guess I forgot that part" he laughed, rubbing the back of his head with a slight glance up towards his wife.

She couldn't help but smile. He was like a little kid, being scolded by his mother.

Nick got onto his knees and slowly slid his way casually over to her. He smiled before landing a soft kiss on her nose. Judy's cheeks went warm. She loved it when he left kisses on her nose.

And that's when he smelt it. Nicks nose twitched to a new smell that he had never known before. A new scent. And it was radiating off of Judy.

"Carrots?" He asked.

She looked at him, with an inviting smile. "Yeah?"

"You smell different. Are you wearing a new perfume or something?"

Judy didn't make a reaction. But her mind was opposite. It was racing. _Oh no! He can't know yet! Not so soon!_ Her stomach tightened in fear with a vicious uneasiness settling in.

She had to think of something, quick, without letting out a single hint that she was bearing his child.

"Yeah! I've been using a honey extract mixed with roses. It's a new perfume that Gazelle came out with." She probably wasn't going to fool Nick. Not when he basically taught her how to lie properly. Not in a bad way, just when they were interrogating suspects. But she had to try. She couldn't let her precious secret unfold yet.

She wasn't lying though, not entirely. Gazelle had made a perfume that Judy described.

"Oh," he finally said with a smile. "But you don't have to try and impress me Carrots. You're already beautiful." He placed a soft hand on her cheek, kissing her again.

She nuzzled his hand with her cheek. "I know. I just wanted to surprise you" she smiled back, her violet eyes beaming with content. She leaned forward and kissed his nose in return. Nick's tail fluttered in response, showing he was happy.

"You know I love you, right?"

Without moving her eye contact from her kiss, she said "Do I know that?" Her smile grew. "Yes. Yes I do."

  
********

How many times had they kissed that day? Neither knew. But nor did they keep track. Every chance they saw each other, they laid a kiss on one another. And they even gave surprise kisses on the cheeks and forehead.

By the time everything was packed, mostly waiting on Nick trying to find clothes to pack, it was almost dusk.

Nick had all Hawaiian shirts, all different colors; from red, to orange, to navy blue. While Judy packed casual wear, comfortable clothes like gym shorts and loose fitting shirts, and the black dress with the red lacing (for when she tells Nick about her pregnancy).

Even with his many protests and his slight stubborn ways, she made him pack his dress suit, also for the occasion. Judy wanted to reenact the day Nick proposed to her, except this time, she'll be surprising him.

Between the two of them, they both carried two sets of bags, both filled with clothes. Their honeymoon was going to be two long, and adventurous weeks.

It had taken all of their vacation time that they both had accumulated over a long period of time since they were in the force in order to take their two week long honeymoon. They even worked extra hours after work to have some extra spending money.

They took a taxi ride down to the train station that would take them out of Zootopia. Their destination: Metropolis. A city just like Zootopia, but much farther away. From Bunny Burrow, it was three hundred miles away. But from Zootopia, it was the complete opposite direction; five hundred and sixty three miles to be exact. Through mountainous terrain and icy tracks, they would have to sit and wait for that final stop.

The streets were alive, if that's what you want to call it, with all types of nocturnal animals. Raccoons, opossums, to the grand owl that soared, and coincidentally, foxes.

Judy was glad that Nick didn't work the night shift. She would miss him too much to even let him attempt to switch shifts. Not that he would anyways because he loved his shift. He told her many upon many times that he would never leave her as her partner, and made vows to never leave her.

"Hey Carrots?" He grabbed her paw, breaking her trance from the window. She turned to face him, ears half-limped. "You excited?" He asked with an enthusiastic smile.

She beamed him with a wide grin, her small dimples creasing in her face. Her whole body got warm in excitement. "You have no idea, slick" she sighed happily, tightening her grip on his paw in response. _Especially when I tell you the big news._

He slid across the seat to her, wrapping his arm and tail around her, moving two of the suit cases out of the way, and holding her close to his side. She moved in closer, not that there was much more room to close in anyways, but she managed to move closer to him, smiling up to his loving eyes.

She placed her head on his shoulder, an ear lay limp behind his back while one stood up. A perfect fit, like it was destined to be there. She was comfortable right there with Nick, holding his paw; no worries, no stress, just happiness and bliss.

"I love you, Nick" she whispered.

He purred deep within his chest in response to her loving words. "I love you more sweetheart," he replied in a smooth, loving tone. "More than you'll ever know" he said, tightening the bond they held together.

She let out a soft hum of happiness. The skin on her ears turned pink with electrifying lust. Her hormones were sure playing with her today. She was practically jumping out of her fur from how sensual she was. She had to use all of her remaining emotions that were still reliable, which was slowly thinning out, to not jump on Nick and start kissing him every where, a continuation of the days earlier events.

 _This is going to be a long two weeks. I'm not sure I'll be able to last without letting Nick know_. Her thoughts rattled through her mind, causing her to start feeling a little bit of anxiety.

 _What if he's not ready for a family? What... What if he doesn't want a kit? What if he leaves me when I tell him?_ Just those thoughts alone made her stomach tighten in pain and fear.

Realizing her thoughts, she lightly shook her head. She mentally kicked herself. _Don't be stupid Judy. He would never leave you, we've been through so much together. He's my sly fox, and I'm his dumb bunny. Husband and wife, together forever._

Nick noticed the new tension in her emotions, reading her facial expressions. "You okay Carrots?" He asked, slightly moving his head to look at her.

She shifted just enough to look into his green, glossy loving eyes. "Yeah," she smiled. She knew very well that she was lying, only slightly. It made her heart ache a little bit just because she didn't like lying to Nick. But she wasn't just going to tell Nick what she was feeling all because her emotions were out of whack. And due to her pregnancy, that didn't help her emotions anymore than it would if she was on her period. "Just been thinking about all the new things we're going to see. And to be honest, I'm a little nervous about it."

Nick quickly raised his eyebrows, eyes gone wide. "Well, well! Judy Hopps, hero cop of Zootopia, ready to 'make the world a better place' the first day she arrived here, is scared to death of a new city! I thought I would never see the day!" Nick laughed.

Judy used her free paw and slugged the side of Nicks arm. "Shut up, Nick" she said, agitated.

"Ow," he said with a painful smirk, rubbing the spot where she had punched him. "Your workouts must be paying off, Carrots. Especially since you can punch me like that. You might have left a bruise."

"Good! You should be feeling the same way! Especially since it's a new city that NEITHER of us have been to!"

"Alright, alright" he laughed, knowing he was beat to the point. "I'll admit, I'm a little bit nervous. A new city to explore. The possible dangers that could await us, new adventures, endless possibilities await! I'm more excited than nervous I guess." Nick couldn't help but chuckle to himself, knowing well that he was just teasing his wife.

"Ha! I win!" She laughed with a euphoric tone, punching the roof of the cab as she raised her paws in a victory pose.

"Hey! Easy back there!" The cab driver, a brown and black warthog snorted back to them. "You'll pay extra if you damage my cab." He was older, and very very grumpy.

Nick leaned over to whisper to Judy. "Not like this car doesn't have enough dents in it already." Judy couldn't hold back the laugh that was swelling in her chest. She had to cover her mouth, so the driver wouldn't hear her.

Nick then began to point out the many burn marks and tears in the polyester seats, that was starting to turn into a gross colored green. Luckily for them, they had almost reached the train station.

Reaching the station, which was now barren with no animals in sight, all accept for the huge crowd of rabbits that awaited by the parked train.

After Nick paid the driver his fee of 42 dollars and grabbed both sets of bags, Judy and him walked their way down the stairs, passing the empty vendors of foods and drinks. Judy held on to Nicks elbow all the way down the the check in, not taking her eyes off of him. Whenever he could, he glanced down at her over his shoulder, that was scrunched close to his neck, and smiled.

Nick loved his bunny. The bunny that has changed his life for the better. Who made him smile harder than anything or anyone else ever could. Who loved him with all her heart and who was there for him whenever he was down.

Once they reached the crowd of animals, that was not only filled with mostly all of Judy's family, but also Clawhauser, Chief Bogo, and a couple other officers joined them.

"Judy!" The whole bunch of rabbits chorused, some jumping to wave at Judy while a couple of them ran between their older siblings' legs and caught her by surprise, slightly tackling her down to the cement.

Some of her younger brothers and sisters rummaged around her while she attempted to stand up, stealthily covering her stomach, protecting herself and her baby. They asked a series of questions: "what's it like in the city, Judy?!" Or "Have you been in a fight with a wolf?" and of course "How is your tummy doing?", talking about her gun shot wound. There's no way that they would be able to tell if she was pregnant or not.

Only a few of her siblings from her litter had come to see her off. Most had families of their own, or were too busy to come. But she was grateful to the ones who had come.

"Keith, Jerrod, Amara, give your sister some breathing room, for heavens sake!" her mother demanded. Immediately, all threes ears dropped to the back of their heads, with disappointment in their eyes. Heads down, they walked back to their mom, knowing that she was giving them a scolding look and holding up a finger.

"I'm sorry, Judy" Bonnie apologized, giving Judy a warm, motherly loving hug. "They're just excited to see you again. We've missed you and Nick" her mom said, looking at her and then to Nick, who was right behind Judy, with the bags out of his paws.

  
"We all did," Stu added in, walking up next to Bonnie with that cheerful smile he always wore.

"Hey dad!" Judy exclaimed, leaping into his arms. She rubbed her cheek in his neck fur, like she used to do when she was a little kit.

"How ya doin' kiddo?" He asked as she pulled out of his embrace.

"Great!" She said with an enthusiastic smile, her ears showing her excitement. "I'm just so ready for this honeymoon! We are both excited." She wrapped her arms around Nick, who smiled down to her.

"Hello, Nicholas! It's good to see you again" Bonnie smiled, walked up to Nick with open arms. He too extended his paws, slightly leaning over to make the embrace more comfortable for his mother-in-law. "How are you and our little girl doing?"

"We are doing great, Mrs. Hopps" he acknowledged. "Just had to convince old buffalo butt over there to give us the two weeks."

Nick glanced over to the buffalo, who was wearing a black wife-beater tank with jean shorts, and knew well what kind of reaction he was about to get, since he intentionally made it loud enough for the chief to hear him.

A little bit of hot air escaped the Chiefs nose, with a glare to go along with it. "For that Wilde, you're going to have a stack of paper work when you get back. Then we'll see who has the last laugh" the chief exclaimed, crossing his massive arms and letting out a deep laugh, smiling deviously.

Nick could only roll his eyes, giving the buffalo a thumbs up.

"Please, Nicholas, call me Bonnie. We're family now" She corrected. "I sound old when I get called 'Mrs'."

 _Well, you are getting older mom_ , Judy thought to herself, a soft snicker escaping her. Nick looked down at her, and chuckled himself, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Oh! And I'm not a little girl anymore" Judy spat out. "I think I'm taller than you and dad now" she pointed out to Bonnie and Stu, with a gleeful smirk.

"You'll always be our little girl, Jude" Stu inquired.

"That's right, Stu" Bonnie said, shaking her head in agreement.

"And you'll always be my dumb and cute bunny," Nick finally came in, placing a soft paw on her shoulder. And he knew as soon as he said 'cute', that the whole Hopps family was going to give him different kinds of stairs.

"Don't call bunnies cute!" They all chorused in, almost blowing Nick away with their shrill like tones.

Judy nudged the side of Nick. "I told you, Nick" she bragged, giving Nick an 'I was right' look. "I told you what would happen if you said _that_ in front of my family."

"I remember," he answered with a self satisfied smile. "I did it on purpose just to see their reaction. And I think it was completely worth it" he smiled again with a wide grin.

"Oh hush you" Judy said with stiff but sarcastic tone.

Then, from behind Bogo, a high pitched squeal erupted out, echoing off the empty halls of the station. "You guys are SO ADORABLE!" Clawhauser announced, peeking around the chief.

Both Judy and Nick looked away in embarrassment, knowing that they were caught with their playful teasing that they expressed everyday in their relationship.

After a few awkward seconds, they glimpsed over at each other, laughing and smiling away their bashful moment of play fight.

"Hey Clawhauser" Nick sighed, giving a friendly smile to the donut loving cop. "How's it going?"

"Oh, just fantastic!" He exploded, beginning to jump up and down in excitement, his fat cheeks wiggling in the air as he jumped. "I'm going to see Gazelle tomorrow, along with Justin Beaver and Catty Prairie."

"Didn't you see Gazelle like a month ago?" Nick asked.

"'Ey, nothing wrong with seeing your favorite artist multiple times a year," Fangmeyer broke in.

Nick approached the large tiger, who was two and a half times his size, reaching out his paw for a shake. "Nice to see ya, Fang" the fox said with a grin of satisfaction to seeing his friend.

Fangmeyer wrapped his own giant paw around Nicks' paw, puny in comparison. About one and a half fingers of Fangmeyers equaled one of Nicks paw.

"I see your hand shake is still strong as ever" Nick winced to the slight pain in his paw.

As Judy watched her husband talk to their friends, Bonnie tugged at Judy's sleeve. She turned around, giving her mother her attention, with Stu standing next to his wife.

"Yeah?"

Bonnie began to look her daughter up and down, in a very concentrated manner. "Oh nothing, Hun. You just look so..."

"So what, mom?" Judy asked with curious eyes.

"Radiant," she blandly stated. "You look so beautiful. Like your glowing."

Her eyes went from calm, to shooting open in mere seconds. Her mouth hung open, but no words came out, just stuttering. _If she knows that I'm pregnant, then does Nick know?_ _Am I showing that bad?_ Her nerves started going berserk as she began to panic.

The now panicked Judy was almost tempted to grab her ears to hide her face. But she knew her parents, they would know that something was bothering her.

"Yeah, you're right Bonnie. She looked like you when you were younger" Stu acknowledged, giving his wife a love bump on the arm.

Immediately, Bonnie's ears shot down to her skull, a bewildered glare directed at the brown buck. "Oh hush Stu!" She exclaimed, slugging the side of his arm, making a 'wap' sound as her paw made contact. "You may be my husband, but I can still beat you. Plus I'm still young and beautiful" she huffed.

Stu just laughed passionately. "I know Bon Bon. You're always beautiful" he said as he laid a wet kiss on her cheek.

As Judy watched her mom and dad smother each other with kisses, it was almost like the trepidation from just moments ago evaporated. But the tension in Judy was still there. She knew her mom was too clever to just forget something like that, especially since she made the comment about her being 'radiant'.

As she watched her parents, she couldn't help but reminisce of how Nick and her did the same thing. Giving each other loving kisses, which lasted forever for them.

Then a familiar scent filled her sensitive nose as an arm wrapped around her shoulders. She looked up to meet Nicks emerald eyes, and his muzzle.

With a swift step forward, their lips locked. She was surprised at first, but she soon followed her sly foxes lead.

Nick could feel Judy's heart beat as soon as he kissed her. To him, it was like a song that he could listen to over and over again. His eyes closed, and his arms wrapped around her tiny body, he could tell that she was preoccupied. Not physically, but she was thinking about something. What it was, Nick didn't know. She just had that face that he just knew.

Judy wrapped her own arms around him, Nick picking her up by the waste in the process.

As they parted their muzzles, both mammals let out a satisfying sigh, their breath warm in the cool summer night air. Both of them opened their eyes simultaneously, their eyes glistening in the moonlight above them.

"What was that for slick?" Judy asked with a pleasing smile.

"You looked like you needed a kiss," he said giving her a pleasing smile back. "So I gave you one."

"Sly fox" she giggled. That phrase was more of a compliment than an insult now.

"Now I know where Judy gets her fighting side, Mrs... I mean Bonnie" he chuckled.

Bonnie's ears went up in alarm. "Oh! I'm sorry Nicholas. You shouldn't have seen that" she apologized.

Nick raised a paw. "No, no, it's fine" Nick assured Bonnie with a smile. "Carrots here loves to punch me."

Just then, Bonnie's eyes lowered, glaring at Judy. "Judith Laverne Wilde-Hopps!" Her mother never used her full name, not since she was a kid. Her arms were bent at her hips, indicating that she was upset.

Judy immediately looked up at Nick, a very stern and evil growl escaping through her teeth. "Nick!" She hissed. Then she slugged him in the arm, almost as hard as she could.

"I was just kidding, fluff! Jeez." Nick couldn't help but laugh at how cute she looked when she was angry. Like a little mouse trying to intimidate a lion. He placed a teasing paw on the top of her head, messing up her head fur. "I'm just messing with you, sweetheart."

He went to lean in for a kiss, but she turned away in embarrassment. She let out a soft "hmph" sound.

Judy slightly disliked when Nick embarrassed her like that, especially in front of others. But she knew he was just playing around. And that was another reason why she loved him. But she also secretly liked it, but she would NEVER let Nick find out. Otherwise, she would never hear the end of it.

"So when is your train supposed to be arriving, Judy?" Her little brother Keith asked.

"It is getting pretty late," Bonnie added.

Her bashfulness disappeared as the topic changed abruptly. "The ticket said 10:35. And it's..." She paused to grab her phone from her pocket. She pushed the home button, the bright screen lighting up. "10:25. It should be here any time now."

"Oh, Nicholas!" Bonnie announced. He glanced over at his mother-in-law, after staring at his wife with a warm, loving and easily noticeable broadcasting smile. "Is your mother coming to see you two off?"

Sadness overcame him. "No, she caught a real bad cold a couple days ago. She had a temperature of one-oh-two and she wasn't feeling to well to get out of bed. But she gave me and Judy her congrats."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that," she apologized sadly.

Nick's and Judy's mothers had become close friends since they started dating. Whenever they were together, they would either cook, knit, or talk about random gossip going on in their life.

"Thanks, Bonnie" a sad smile crossed Nicks face. He had always dreamt of having his mom with him before he would leave for his honeymoon. But he knew that if she could, she would most definitely would. "I'll call her and tell her your condolences."

"Thank you, Nick" she said.

And then, as if by some miracle or coincidence, the high pitched whistle blew, echoing through Judy's ear drums, her parents, siblings, and any one else who was within one hundred yards from within the station.

As it entered from through the outgoing gate, going away from the city, the air brakes screeching their way across the iron tracks.

Judy's excitement had reappeared through the worry and slight overwrought situation from just moments ago with her mother.

Nick, and Judy too, slid their way next to each other, not that they were far apart to begin with. She enveloped both of her arms around Nicks waste. Her mirrored her action, but instead, he wrapped his right arm over her shoulders.

"You ready slick?" She smiled up to him.

"More than ever, sweetheart" he smiled back.

Nick walked back to grab his and Judy's suit cases. And as he grabbed them, the crowd of animals followed him.

"Well," Bonnie began, clamping her paws together and shrugging her shoulders happily. "I hope you two kids have fun over their. We are so happy for you two" she smiled.

"Absolutely" Stu agreed.

"Thanks" Judy sighed happily.

"Another knew city. New adventures..." Stu added, pausing for the affect what he was going to say next. "More unexpected dangers" he trailed off softly.

"Dad, we'll be fine" Judy promised. "Nick will always have my back, just like how I'll always have his."

That statement couldn't have been any more true. Every case, every call they answered, the late nights filled with more and more paperwork, every late night they shared, they were always there. Always cheering up the other, making jokes, giving massages when the other was sore, or even giving each other a kiss to lift their spirits. Their love was unmatched.

"We know Judy. We're just excited for you" Bonnie said, repeating those same words she told her all those months ago.

Judy was about ready to say "The only thing we need to fear, is fear itself."

"Thank you" she answered blissfully.

"And since you're headed off to a new city again..." Stu chirped, reaching for something behind him.

Judy's ears fell down slowly to her head, a slight fickle expression crossing her face. "Dad..." She slowly said, growing more and more displeased with what her father was going to answer with. "Please don't tell me you made another care package."

"We made another care package to take with you" he said as he held up a brown paper bag. His smile alone was point enough to show he wasn't sorry for making a package carrying all different types of goodies.

 _And_ there it was. The one sentence that would make this moment a deja vú.

Stu saw the agitation in her eyes. "Don't worry honey, there's no fox repellent or taser in here."

Judy remembered well from that day. She regretted ever agreeing to taking the repellent. But at the time, she had no idea what events would transpire after.

She then noticed that Nick's ears were pointed down. They both knew that that one little thing had torn them apart the first time.

"Oh!" The brown rabbit had totally forgotten about that issue. Judy had told him about the fox repellent mishap and he never truly apologized for it. "I'm sorry Nick. I forgot about that..." He trailed off.

"No, no it's alright. You didn't know what was going to happen." Nick truly was okay with it. It was kind of an instinct that he would react to that the way he did.

"We put some homemade carrot cake for Judy here," Bonnie declared, reaching into the bag, pulling out a rabbit sized cake with delectable white frosting with cinnamon sprinkled on top.

Judy's mouth began to water to the cravings she just started experiencing. She had to contain herself from grabbing the cake and downing it in one bite. "Thanks, mom" a grateful smile growing on her face.

"You're welcome sweetie. And for your Nicholas," she said, turning his attention to her. "You're favorite: blueberry pie."

Nicks eyes went wide as she pulled the pie out. The gelatinized, juicy berries seeped out of the seems, ever so slightly, teasing the consumer before he or she even opened it. The fluffy crust, perfectly heated, was light brown.

"Gideon had some extra from an order that was canceled so he gave them to us" Stu added.

"That looks..." He began as he licked his chops. But he didn't end up finishing his sentence.

In a blink of an eye, he leaped over to Bonnie and gave her a tight, loving hug. Her fluffy cheeks now against her shoulders.

Bonnie's eyes went wide in surprise, but only for a moment. She had forgotten how fast Nick truly is, she wasn't used to his tight hugs.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He thanked while slightly spinning his mother-in-law.

"Nick?" Judy spoke up in a questioning tone.

He stopped abruptly and looked at Judy, causing Bonnie to let out a quiet grunt. She raised an eyebrow, and looked at her mother. He followed her eyes, and immediately knew what she was saying, without saying anything at all.

"I am so sorry," he said as he lightly placed her back down on the floor. "It looks fantastic Bonnie. Tell him I give my compliments."

"It's okay Nicholas, and will do," she smiled, wiping away the little dirt Nick kicked up from twirling her.

_Zootopia express to Metropolis. Leaving in five minutes. Repeat: Zootopia express leaving in five minutes._

Nick and Judy looked up to the speakers, delighted smiles growing on their faces.

"Alright you two," Stu called. "Have fun and be safe in the new city."

"We will," Judy replied back, giving her parents a warm, fluffy hug. Then a few more of her siblings began to encircle around the trio of bunnies, all exclaiming with happy yips and cheers.

Nick walked up next to his wife, after the group hug of rabbits dispersed. He stood in front of Stu, and the brown rabbit puffed out his chest only slightly; a manly staring contest between the two males.

"Wilde," Stu said, reaching out a paw.

"Stu," Nick replied with a sly smile. They shook paws, out of respect for each other.

"You watch over my daughter, yeah?"

"Of course," he said as he looked at his beautiful bunny wife. He then turned his attention back to Stu. "Always" he stated.

With a quick nod and a fatherly smile, he walked back to his wife and stood right next to her, watching as Nick and Judy began their walk onto the train.

Nick grabbed the suit cases from the floor and proceeded to the open doors of the train. Nick took a left down the train and as Judy was about to enter, she turned around and waved to her parents, her siblings, to the Chief, to Clawhauser and to the rest of the officers that had come to see them off.

"Bye everybody!" Judy waved.

*******

Traveling down the railways, now about half an hour out from the Zootopia Train Station, they began their journey to Metropolis. Nick and Judy were practically the only mammals on the train, all except for a few small mice and a lone wolf.

Judy had her head resting on Nick's arm, drowsiness starting to envelope her mind. Nick had his head perfectly placed on hers, a place right below his chin, crimping her ear.

Nick was sitting next to the window and Judy watched his steady breathing as he slept. Every now and then, he would let out a soft moan of content, wrapping his loving arms around her.

His left hand was on her leg. She smiled and grabbed it with her own left hand. Their golden bands on their fingers clinked together as she wrapped her paw around his. She looked down at their rings and read the engraving: _Until the End of Time, My Dumb Rabbit + My Sly Fox._

Those words were all too true. She was his bunny. And she loved him with all her heart. But she didn't need rings to remind her of that. Her love for Nick was more meaningful than any metal or engraving.

She kissed him on the cheek and nuzzled closer into his soft and furry body, allowing sleep to take ahold of her mind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Metropolis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A train ride to the infamous city, Metropolis, takes Judy and Nick for a ride. And a take back from Nick and Judy's wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter to Honeymoon Vacation. Judy and Nick finally reach Metropolis and their vacation is about to begin. What will await them? Find out in the next chapter, or will you ;)

_Nick stood there, dressed in his police attire, next to the snow leopard priest. A yellow ribbon cord wrapped around his left shoulder and back, the few but exemplary metals he had achieved since he had joined the ZPD, and to top it off, he was one of the ties that he always wore: navy blue with diagonal red and white stripes, perfectly matching his uniform._

_The church they were attending at was in the small town of Bunny Burrow, practically in the middle it. It was built out of bricks, not the standard wooden churches painted a plain white color and the same stained glass windows_.

_It was magnificent. And very, very large. Windows depicted different sections of their holy book. And every pew held copies for everyone in the church. The maximum capacity of mammals it held was five hundred and sixty five, but due to the fact that it was in a town who's townspeople were mostly rabbits, it kind of had to be, since rabbits "are good at multiplying", famous words from Judy Hopps._

_Nick looked around the large room, that was now packed with mammals. He saw many upon many rabbits, mostly all from the Hopps' side of the family. Chief Bogo and other officers had also attended his wedding._

_Though he was happy to see all these mammals come out to his and Judy's wedding, he was more happy and glad to see another certain mammal: his mother._

_She was sitting in the very front pew, wearing a lavender Cali Dress, perfectly matching her slim body and her loving, amethyst eyes. The whole time he looked at her, she just kept that loving smile. A proud smile. A smile only a mother could give her son, who was about to marry._

_He was happy to see her there. To see her son succeed in another chapter of his life._

_Every few seconds, he would adjust his collar or his tie, feeling as though they were going to choke him to death with nervous tension. He also took a few ting steps to his side, not allowing his knees to lock up._

_"That'll definitely show some cold feet," he thought to himself. Just then, he felt a slight nudge on his hip._

_He looked down to see his best friend, accomplishing with him over a decade of hustling, Finnick. Of course, because they had been friends for over two decades, he had to ask the small white fox to be his best mammal. He had also chosen Clawhauser, Fangmeyer, and Delgato._

_"You alright, squirt?" He asked in that deep voice he always had._

_"You sure you're not asking yourself that, small fry?" Nick asked back with a joking and sly smile. And with that, Nick knew what was coming next._

_With a quick and swift arm, Finnick punched him in the leg, forcing Nick to drop just slightly enough for Finnick to grab one of Nicks' ears._

_His grip was tight, and his claws dug into the cartilage of his ear. He had no emotion to show in his face. "You remember what I said about you calling me that? What I would do to you if you called me that again?"_

_Nick couldn't help but wince in pain as the small fox dug into his ear, baring his fangs. "Ow ow ow ow!" Nick exclaimed silently as Finnick pulled him closer and closer to the ground. The white fox scowled as Nicks face got closer and closer to him._

_"Especially on your wedding day?"_

_"Okay! Okay! You're not small! I'm the pint sized kid!" Nick confessed._

_Finnick smiled, pleased with the red foxes answer. "And don't you forget it, cold feet" he laughed._

_"I don't have cold feet" Nick replied, rubbing his ear. "Just nervous."_

_"About what? You're about to marry your bunny."_

_"Exactly! I'm getting married!" Nick acknowledged. "That's more than enough reason for me to be nervous."_

_The small white fox nodded in agreement. "Touché."_

_"Aww Nick" Clawhauser said, wrapping a friendly, sympathetic arm around Nicks shoulder. "You're a nervous wreck aren't you?"_

_His cheeks flushed to a rosy pink and the tip of his ears limped. "N-no," he trailed off in embarrassment. "What makes you say that?"_

_"Because you've been pacing in that spot for the past half an hour" Clawhauser pointed out._

_To Clawhausers comment, he looked to his feet, and at that moment, he felt the soreness._

_"Man, what's taking that bunny so long?" Nick asked both Clawhauser and Finnick, whom just shrugged their shoulders. "I swear, once Carrots and I are married, I'm gonna make her wait when we go to important trips" Nick proclaimed. He was already thinking of ways to tease his soon to be wife._

_"Nick, it's a wedding. She's the bride. They need to take time for themselves too," the cheetah commented._

_All Nick did then was release a heavy sigh. He was too busy thinking about his own nerves that he didn't consider what Judy must be going through, how nervous she must be._

_Then, unexpectedly, the piano began playing the intro to the Bridals Chorus, "Here Comes The Bride". Every mammal stood up, turning around to face the rear of the church._

_A few moments passed by before the brides maids entered the snow-white carpet aisle way. Fru Fru, Francine, and a few of Judy's sisters all held bouquets of daisies, yellow and red roses, carnations, and daffodils, all favorites of the bride. They all wore crystal blue dresses with purple sashes._

_As each lined up opposite of the groomsmen, from tallest to shortest, Francine all the way down to Fru Fru, their smiles grew large. Nicks heart thumped in his chest with excitement and nervousness._

_As the crescendo of the song made its heightened end, the double doors to the church opened. And as the bright sun rays shined in, a beautiful white gown flowed in the light wind, with a more than beautiful gray and white bunny dressed within it._

  
**********

Judy woke up, a light fog covering her eyes. She blinked until the haze dissipated from her tired jewels. She then started to realize that she was laying down horizontally, staring at the brownish red leather seats in front of her and Nick. She rolled over from where she was lying down at, and looked up to see Nick, his head propped against the giant car window.

His tale was wrapped around half of her body, keeping her warm. A natural blanket. Another great perk of marrying a fox.

She grinned happily up at her sleeping fox and placed an ear onto his sturdy chest. Her great hearing allowed her to hear every beating muscle in his chest. The rise and fall of his lungs as he breathed in and out, a very soothing and quite calming sound.

She brushed through the furry coat of his tail, the thick bristles brushing through her fingers.

To her motion, his tail twitched, moving its way closer to her chin, slightly tickling it. Judy let out a delighted chuckle as she enclosed herself with his tail.

With a delighted smile, she sat up in their seat and stretched out her arms, feeling her tight muscles expand and pop. She tilted her head to both sides, her small neck popping multiple times.

To that, Nick rustled in his seat, silently groaning as he too stretched his limbs outwards. His tail was still wrapped around her waste and legs until it slid out from its resting place.

Judy turned to her drowsy fox, complimenting him. "Morning sleeping beauty," she teased, rubbing his head fur and making it stick up with static.

He yawned wide, bearing his fangs as his lips curled back. Then, he turned to her and drew a tired smile. "About time you saw my inner beauty fluff" he teased back, wrapping an arm around Judy.

He turned his head towards the window, marveling the darkened landscape of the mountains. "You sure it's morning, Carrots? It looks pretty dark out still." The train was zooming through two mountains that were divided, in order for tracks to be placed so the train could reach Metropolis.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure" Judy replied, grabbing Nicks attention and pointing to the other side of the train car. They both looked and saw the outline of the mountain from the sunlight above.

And where the sun light did hit, a beautiful scenery laid out. Rich green fields of alfalfa, golden fields of beans and many upon many corn fields. Lush forests of pine and red oak trees towered over the open fields, shining with radiance as the mountain snow gleamed in the wind.

"Wow, it's beautiful out here" Judy said, mesmerized by the graceful land that blanketed the land for hundreds of miles.

Nick enclosed his fingers around Judy's. "Maybe we could move out here one day, Carrots" he said, placing his muzzle on her shoulder, his eyes mirroring what she was looking at.

The intrigued bunny turned her head slightly, now eye to eye with her husband. "Really? You want to move out of Zootopia?"

"I mean, I have lived in Zootopia practically my whole life. And ever since I went out with you to Bunny Burrow, I couldn't stop thinking about it. How peaceful it is out there, how quiet it is. And I know you haven't lived in Zootopia as long as me, but since you grew up in the country side, you'll know more about living out here than I will."

Judy's excitement from Nick's confession made her feet tap rapidly on the metal. Not just because of the idea of moving out from the same old scenery of Bunny Burrow, but due to their unborn child.

She loved her home in Bunny Burrow, she couldn't ever deny that, but most of her siblings still lived in their hometown. Only a few of them had moved somewhere else. Most were handed down old family homes that had been in the family for decades.

She wanted their kit to have nothing less than the freedom it deserved, or, what they deserved. She wasn't sure whether she was having more than one kit.

With a soft movement of her head, she rubbed her cheeks against the bold muscles of his chest, a warm glow radiating from within her soul. She closed her eyes in delight. "I'm glad you said that, Nick. I've been feeling like we've been needing an... expansion."

Judy couldn't help herself from dropping a minor hint. She knew Nick was smart, but not enough to know of the tiny bomb shell she just dropped. And she loved the fact that she was able to fool him right under his nose. She never got many chances to do it.

"I'm glad to hear that, Carrots" Nick said, smiling back at her. He too rubbed his coarse fur in between Judy's ears, entertaining her emotions.

Then the echo of the train rails roared through a darkened tunnel as every car was engulfed within. Judy's eyesight went pitch black, but since Nick had night vision, he had no trouble seeing in the dark.

He could feel Judy moving closer to his side, making sure that his presence was still available. He wrapped a protective arm around her, giving her assurance that he was there. She knew he was there, but she always cuddled next to him in any situation because, well, she loved him. It was only natural.

One by one, the train cars zoomed out of the darkened tunnel that seemed to have lasted for miles. And once the train car that held both Nick and Judy exited, a golden glow glimmered in their eyes, and not only from the sun.

In the distance, behind a blanket of hills and trees, lay a brilliant and stunning city: Metropolis.

Nick's grin grew all the way to his ears as they rose in happiness. Judy's reaction was just like his, only she couldn't hold in a tiny gleeful yelp as she practically dashed out the window of the car. Her white smile reflected off the window as the drew closer and closer to the city.

"Oh my sweet cheese and crackers! Look at it Nick!" She enthusiastically said, trying to grab his paws to bring him closer to the window. With a successful grab of Nick's sleeve, she dragged him out of his seat with her immense bunny strength next to her at the window. "Look! Look!" She said, pointing at a pair of two identical buildings that stood near the edge of the city.

"I can see them Carrots," he smiled, giving her a big wet kiss on her cheek. "It's amazing."

As she wiped away the slobber of Nick off her face, she could sense the excitement in her foxes eyes. She knew that Nick wouldn't show much emotion, just because of his nature, but he was. His tail wagged from side to side and his emerald eyes changed to a leafy green. That action only happens whenever he's extremely spirited.

As the train zoomed past the 'Welcome to Metropolis!' sign, their excitement doubled. Their train entered the station, passing by hundreds of pedestrians waiting to board.

"Hold on" Nick cautioned, holding on to Judy as the trains brakes screeched across the iron tracks.

As the train came to a halt, Nick stood up to grab their luggage from the above storage containers made for smaller animals. He had a hard time grabbing them, due to the fact that he was so small and all the other mammals on the train were much larger than him and Judy combined.

After budging his way out of the forest of legs, he found Judy waiting patiently in their seat.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate trains?" Nick complained about the cramped space of the car.

"Well, this was the only way to the city, Nick."

Nick sighed with heavy exaggeration. "You know, as technologically advanced as we are, we can't invent something that can fly us from one place to another?"

Judy rolled her eyes. "Quit being a spoiled sport. Flying is made for the birds. Plus, you can't enjoy the scenery from up there as much as down on the ground." Judy crossed her arms, giving Nick a cheeky grin.

Nick tried to think of a quick, witty comeback, but with the constant glare of Judy's eyes on him, he couldn't think of one. And he was normally great under pressure.

"Alright, alright. You got me," he admitted. "I do love the view, but it's an idea. Maybe I'll invent one!"

Judy chuckled at how much of a goofball Nick really was. A hidden part of him that he only showed around her and his closest friends.

Then the conductors voice spoke over the intercom inside their car.

_All mammals: last stop: Metropolis. Mammals with tickets, unload and head down the left of the train to head to the check in station. Next stop, Zootopia._

The line of mammals in the middle of the car began drifting slowly out of the doors, slow like a turtle. Many mammals issued to Judy and Nick to go ahead of them, but both thanked and denied. They wanted to be the last off, just so they weren't in any danger of being trampled over.

Once the end of the line came, Nick grabbed all four suit cases and wobbled his way down the aisle, Judy by his side.

"You know, I can carry my luggage if you want me to, Nick" she exclaimed with a slight concerned look at how Nick was struggling down the car.

"No, no I got this Carrots," he grunted back, almost loosing one of his cases. "The husband always carries the heavy loads." He ended his sentence with a warm, loving smile, assuring her that he was okay.

Judy hummed merrily so he could hear her. "My sweet loving fox" she said, grabbing his arm, but not enough for him to drop anything. She was so thankful to the heavens above for having Nick in her life, to always looking after her well being, ready for anything to come her way.

He only had enough motion for his head to turn just a little, his hunched shoulders blocking him from moving any further. He smiled back. "My beautiful, amazing bunny."

He was so thankful for this bunny being in his life. Sure she got on his nerves sometimes, and ditto for her, but he loved her none the less. He thanked whoever was listening; thanked for their meeting.

"You ready?" He asked Judy, stopping at the edge of the rails of the car.

"Always. Try everything, right?"

Nick chuckled. "Right," he smiled.

As they walked out of the train car, staying close to each other's side, the bright reflections of the sunlight beamed off of the buildings, engulfing the two in its rays, inviting them to new adventures that laid out for them in the city of Metropolis.


	3. Nicks Unexpected Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Judy finally get to see the busy streets of Metropolis. But what they didn't expect was a mammal from Nicks past coming back. Who is this mammal? And what will this cause to our favorite two mammals? Read here to find out! 
> 
> (I am sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. Work has been killing me and haven't had enough time to finish. Been staying up late to finish this. Thank you for your understanding! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> -NickHopps_JudyWilde

"Tickets please," the teller, a yak, asked both Nick and Judy reaching out his hoof. He was well dressed, wearing a white dress suit, with a golden tie.

Judy handed the yak Nick and her tickets, which he gladly took them, crinkling the tickets in his hooves. He passed them through a barcode scanner, identifying them whether the tickets were valid or not. But once both passed the "valid" screen, two separate tickets printed out.

As he handed them back their tickets, he quoted, "Please place your luggage on the conveyor and pass through the metal detector." He pointed to a machine behind him where other mammals' luggage was.

"A lot of security for one city," Nick said, leaning down to whisper to Judy as they walked behind the yak, placing their own luggage on the rollers.

"Yeah I know," she agreed quickly. She looked around and saw many armed officers, walking around with assault rifles, searching for any suspicious activity. "But it's not always a bad thing. It's just to protect the city and all the mammals here."

Nick couldn't help but feel like that answer wasn't what he was looking for. With all their cases in Zootopia, there wasn't any security at their train station. All besides the one officer that always roamed the halls with nothing but a baton. Threats normally resided within the city limits of Zootopia.

"I don't know, fluff. I just feel like something is slightly off here."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Just... A feeling. It's like an instinct I'm feeling." He looked around the giant area of the train station, ears in alert and eyes stern. He felt an uneasiness in the air.

"You're paranoid, Nick. Everything's okay" Judy assured, grabbing Nicks paw and interlocking her fingers into his. "We're gonna make this the most wonderful two weeks of our lives! Who knows, maybe something unexpected will happen." She was indicating about their baby that was growing in her belly.

"What do you mean 'unexpected'?"

_Oh crapes_. She was filled with so much emotion that she had almost let too much of a hint out. "Oh you know, maybe we'll make some new friends!" She hastily said, trying to cover up her nervous tone. "Like you said, it's a new city. Anything could happen."

Nick looked at Judy with uncertain eyes. He noticed that she had been acting a little off since they left Zootopia. But he didn't know what it was. He guessed maybe he was right about her being nervous.

"And you call me paranoid. You're more nervous than before we left, Carrots."

She quickly scrunched her nose at him, with an agitated glare at her fox. "You just won't quit, will you?"

With a wide sly smile, he kneeled down so he was eye to eye with her. "As long as we're married," he said drawing closer to Judy's muzzle. "Never." He kissed Judy on her lips teasingly.

Judy hid her lips, curling them back into her mouth. She didn't want to kiss back, but she didn't stop him either, no matter if she was annoyed with him already. But the longer Nick looked at her with begging eyes, she let her lips slightly come out.

After Nick stepped back from their kiss, he had a questionable look on his mug.

"Why did I ever agree to marrying you?"

With that, his face turned to one of hurt. His ears went limp and he looked to the ground. "Because you love me?" He said with a questioning tone.

But when he looked back up, he had a smug eating grin on his face. He knew he was winning, as usual; He always won, except for the occasion when he lets Judy win their little play fights or she manages to defeat him in a battle of wits.

She rolled her eyes in embarrassment from this fox. No matter where they were, or who was around them, Nick always found ways to tease her.

"You know I do," she replied with a similar smile. She went in for another kiss; _Gotcha_.

When Nick was inches away from her, she slugged him in the arm, the same spot she hit him at when they were in the cab in Zootopia.

He yelped in surprise from the hit, looking at the area she had hit him. Mammals from around them turned to stare at what had happened. The distressed fox rubbed his arm frantically, feeling once again the tenderness of the bruise from earlier.

"Man Carrots! That's the same spot you hit me before!" he exclaimed with a painful grimace. He hissed in air through his fangs as he grinned, closing a painful eye.

"That bruise ain't going away anytime soon."

She smiled triumphantly. "Good, I win." She crossed her arms, standing in a victory pose, almost as if she had won a medal.

"Yeah yeah yeah." He admitted, still rubbing his now even more sore arm.

With a pleased chuckle, she grabbed Nicks arm and gently kissed where she punched him, like a mother would do for her child. "Come on you big baby, let's get our bags."

"I'm not a baby. You're just really strong" he grumbled in defeat.

She shot him a look of pure enjoyment from his compliment. "Thanks slick!" She said loudly.

"And cute," he winked.

Instantly, her face scrunched in agitation. "Do you want to be punched again, fox?" She asked threateningly.

"Of course not! But I always tell the truth" he declared. His smile alone was proof enough that what he said was true... Well, for the most part.

Judy rolled her eyes. No matter how many times she's told Nick to stop calling her cute, he always said it. But he enjoyed calling her that, no matter how angry she became.

"Just grab your bags slick. Let's get out of here" Judy said, starting to feel the boredom of the train station.

As the couple followed the rollers to the bagging area, Judy interlaced her arm around his, staying close to his side. She wanted Nick to know that she was still affectionate, no matter if she was stubborn about it. She wanted to prove to him that she was going to be a willing and wonderful mother when the time came to tell him about their baby. Not that she doubted herself in the least.

Everyday, she noticed the slight growth in her stomach. And knowing that knowledge, Nick would be able to see the difference in her attitude and emotions, along with her physical appearance. So within the next couple days, she told herself as a mental note, she had to do everything she could so Nick wouldn't notice her change.

Once they retrieved all their luggage, which took them more than a few minutes than they thought due to looking through the mountain of suit cases and back packs which were owners to much much larger mammals, they headed their way out of the station. Nick hailed a taxi to drive them to their hotel room. The driver of the taxi, this time a zebra, pulled up in a colored vanilla white instead of the normal dull yellow taxi.

His black and white mane was well taken care of, combed to one side to a smooth glossy black and bright white. The only flaw he carried was a long and obvious scar that crossed his long nose and to the right of his cheek.

"What's with everything being so... white?" Nick asked Judy, puzzled.

"What do you mean?" She asked back.

"Like... I mean, look" he exclaimed, discreetly pointing at the taxi. "White taxi, white uniformed animals, even the police have mostly all white uniforms." His tone of voice turned distressed, like something was bothering him more than before.

Finally taking to his point of view, she too noticed, but she didn't take it as anything bad. "Nick, nothing is wrong with professionals wearing white. Even if everyone is," she reminded him with a simple fact. "Maybe that's just how mammals here are supposed to dress for their job."

"Mmm" he replied with a grumble in his throat, still uncertain. "I don't know Carrots, it still feels off."

"Can we talk about your paranoia later Nick? Please?" She begged, almost starting to find it unbearable to hear another conspiracy theory.

With a slow, hesitant nod, he complied and placed his bags in the trunk. She nodded back to him, glad to see that he agreed.

They got into the car. Nick told the zebra to head to their hotel, _The Great Aepyceros Hotel_. (For those of you who don't know, _Aepyceros_ is another word for Impala). The driver nodded and punched in the name of the hotel into his gps, and turning on the mileage counter to calculate the amount they would have to pay at the end of their trip.

This taxi was much sleeker and cleaner than the taxis in Zootopia.

"How are you folks doing on a fine day like today?" The zebra asked, looking at them through his rear view mirror, raising an interested eyebrow. The driver placed the taxi in drive, and pulled out of the station and into the first glance of the busy streets of Metropolis.

"We're good!" Judy said with enthusiasm. She grabbed Nicks paw and held them both up, showing that they were married.

"On our honeymoon," Nick explained with an appealing smile.

Through the mirror, they both saw his eyebrows raise. It was a quick motion, a surprised motion. Like he's never seen two different species together before.

"I take it... you two aren't from around here?" He asked with hesitation.

"No, we're from Zootopia" Judy answered.

"Oh," The zebra exulted, sounding as if he wasn't surprised.

"Is everything okay?" Nick asked.

The driver stopped at a red light, bumper to tailgate with a car in front of him. Car horns blared through the city streets. There were many upon many ongoing conversations happening around them all at once.

"No, no nothing at all!" The driver said in defense. "It's just that... We don't ever get interspecies couples in Metropolis and... not many mammals here agree with it." The zebra trailed off, and then, the air around them suddenly changed. It was stagnant, dark in a way that neither Judy nor Nick could figure out.

Judy was used to the heat that other mammals gave them. The constant over the shoulder glare, people talking behind there backs when they go to the market or on the train. But when she looked over to Nick, she could feel the tension in his paws.

She could feel that he was brooding. His ears were flat against his head, and he was glaring at the zebra from behind his seat.

Nick normally wasn't the type of mammal who would care about others opinions, especially when it came to his marriage. But right now, he could feel that the zebra was expressing more than just his opinion.

He squeezed Judy's paw in his, instinctively showing his change in attitude. "So," Nick began. "I take it you're the type of mammal who doesn't agree with interspecies marriage?" He asked, his hostile eyes staring at the back of the zebras head, waiting for his reply.

The zebra looked back in the mirror, his eyes dark beneath the white taxi hat he wore. And with a darker tone than from before he replied, "No, I don't agree with it." His 'no' was grave, dangerous.

And with that, Nicks hidden sneer slipped out. One single fang showed, issuing that he had said the wrong answer. He let out a distressed grumble from his throat, sitting back in his seat.   
  
Judy watched her husband sulk in his anger. She couldn't explain why he had been acting this way, especially since it was on their honeymoon. When the zebra looked away from the mirror, she nudged Nick in the arm to get his attention.

"Nick?" She mouthed, more silently than a whisper. Her tone was demanding, and she wanted to know what his issue was.

He turned his head, slowly, to look at her concerned amethyst eyes, staring at his own eyes.

"What's up with you?" She whispered.

As she waited for him to reply, she didn't notice the huge building they had just passed. A very large building, four stories high, with a large emblem spelling out: _MPD_ , the Metropolis Police Department. It's was very obvious that it was much larger than the ZPD Precinct 1 building. It was placed next to building much larger than itself; more likely a pent house for some rich family.

And as soon as it had appeared, it disappeared behind the many other buildings around it.

Judy waited patiently, but Nick just stared at her. No motion, his eyes didn't even blink.

Having enough of the little staring contest, she lowered her eyebrows, her purple eyes darkening under her eyelids. It was hostile, and well needed, especially for a certain stubborn fox who didn't want to talk at the moment.

But even with her hostile glare, he didn't bat an eye. But the seriousness in Nick slowly began to fade to the ever cleverness of his wife.

He knew that he wasn't going to win a staring contest with her. Because, every time they ended up this way, he always broke. But today, he was fighting more than ever, because of this zebra. Something was off about him, but so similar as well. He couldn't place what exactly was bothering him.

He sighed heavily, defeated. He leaned over to Judy, so the zebra couldn't hear him. "I'm sorry," he said with apologetic eyes. "I'll tell you when we get to the hotel."

"Do you promise?" She looked up into his eyes, searching for the truth in his eyes.

Her paw lay flat next to her leg, palms on the leather seat. Slowly, his right paw crept over to hers, interlocking his fingers between hers.

"I promise," he said as he looked her in the eyes.

The three mammals sat in the car, not saying a word, allowing the awkward silence to take hold.

Even though Nick or Judy didn't say a word, they were still interacting with one another. The deeper the zebra drove them into the huge city, turning right here, a left here, another right, stop light, the married couple pointed out places that they passed.

A couple food places, exotic foods to food from the Savannah planes. A couple shopping malls that were the size of the ZPD building, and numerous street vendors selling everything from new phone gadgets, to new foods, to Metropolis souvenirs.

Within the next coming days, they agreed to stop at every single spot that showed the others interest.

Once the vendors and shops disappeared, Judy leaned over to Nick, who in turn lowered his head to Judy's head level.

"I hope you have enough cash slick," Judy hinted in a whisper. "There's a lot of shops out there that peek my curiosity" she winked to him.

Nick chortled with a little fox snort. He knew what Judy practically said: 'You're buying me souvenirs, you dumb fox'. It was clear as day, although he had already planned on that very thing from the start.

"As you wish, m'lady," he replied smoothly, bowing to her wishes.

From ear to fluffy ear, her smile widened. She bundled up to Nicks side, dropping her left ear to her head, a low and soft hum escaping her.

The driver snuck eye contact into his rear view mirror, eyeing the couple in his back seat. Every animal instinct in him wanted to throw up in their faces. He hated the fact that he had a married interspecies couple, especially when one of them was a fox.

Every mile was like a drain of any brain cells he had left.

Nick tilted his head to the side, his soft white fur brushing through her short gray hair, closing his eyes in passion. He smiled with a caressing motion, rubbing his scent on her.

He kissed her on her head before glancing back at the driver.

Nick could still feel a slight uneasiness coming off from the driver. He slightly lifted his eyelids from their closed position, only allowing a sliver of his eye to peek out. He followed the zebras movement as he looked back in the rear view mirror. And what he saw in the black and white stripped mammals eyes made him grind his canines in anger.

What he saw was disgust; Pure and utter disgust.

"You all have a name?" The zebra asked both Judy and Nick, a slight sneer on his face.

Judy spoke first. "Judy."

Nick raised his head slightly off his rabbits head, just enough so his snout wasn't covered by her ears. "Nick," he bluntly stated.

"Nick?... Huh" the zebra exclaimed.

"What?" Judy asked suspiciously.

"Oh, it's nothing," the stripped mammal replied. "I knew a fox named Nick when I lived in Zootopia."

"Really? You lived in Zootopia?" asked Nick, intrigued with the zebras tale.

"Yeah but I moved here about ten years ago with the rest of my family. But last I heard of that fox, he ran off and died after me and my buddies taught him a lesson." He chuckled, reminiscing the memory as it played through his mind.

Nicks blood ran cold. His pupils grew wide as a new realization overcame his now flustered senses.

"What's yours?" Nick questioned back, his voice slightly shaking.

The zebra hesitated with the foxes question, noticing his shakiness. "Kieran Reedgrass" the zebra finally said, eyeing Nick in the mirror.

At that moment, Nick felt his very soul leave his chest. He knew something was off about this zebra, and now, his suspicions of the zebra were true. He remembered that name so very well, and the memory of that was etched into his mind like a bad taste that he couldn't get rid of.

Judy, detecting her husbands agonized emotions, felt his grip on her paw tighten even more. She looked up at him and saw something she had never seen him show; terror.

His breathing was heavy, his veins filled with adrenaline. He was shaking and his ears laid flat against his head, perfectly collapsed against his head that they blended in with his fur. He was staring down at the floor, his face turned ghost white.

During the time that they've been together, she had never seen him so frightened. Almost one hundred percent of the time, he carried his old hustler face. All except when Nick and her were alone or at work. And that turned her worry into critical anxiety.

"Nick?" Her voice was quiet, holding a careful, and soft intonation, attempting not to spook the now fearful fox. Her own worry began to show as he looked her way, his eyes enlarged and full of dread.

With each shaky breath, his emotions drew out more and more blank, almost non-existent.

"What's wrong?" She quietly pleaded to him, her eyes showing her worry.

He attempted to speak, but all that happened was his jaw shaking. Little silent mumbles escaped him without him even realizing it. Judy couldn't understand a single mumble.

Her only option now was to just calm him down. In anyway possible. So she thought of the only way that calmed her down, a soothing tune, one that her mom had always sang to her when she was upset or scared.

Since its been years since her mother had sung her the tune, she had to remember how the rhythm began. And once she conjured up he memory, she sat up from leaning forward and began humming the tune in Nick's ear.

She started off slowly, allowing Nick to know what was going on.

His ears perked up slightly, catching the sound of the soft tune as it echoed off the cab windows.

As Judy sang, softly by his right ear, his nerves began to calm down, but only slightly. His heart rate was very high, even faster than when Judy's heart raced when they made love. His was practically about to jump out of his chest and onto the floor of the car.

His muscles were tense, that much he knew. He also felt sweat droplets forming on the ends of his rough fur, his heavy, petrified breathing causing the salt water drops to form.

She grabbed hold of his paw, gently rubbing the fur on the upper part of his paw. She used her thumb to comb and calm his pulsating nerves.She had to change her tactic a little, just enough for Nick to come back to her, from wherever his mind had wondered to.

She felt helpless, seeing him like this; frightened like a child would be during a horror movie.

But reluctantly, after five minutes of repeating the old lullaby, she saw the worry in her husband beginning to fade away. His blank stare disappeared, and his breathing went back to normal.

"Thank you fluff," he finally said.

She squeezed his paw as tight as she could, but still affectionate at the same time. "You're welcome love," she replied, shooting Nick a small smile.

"You know I love you right?" He asked rhetorically, placing his ring hand onto hers. He leaned his head down onto Judy's head, just ahead of her ear.

"Yes. Yes I do," she replied, raising her head up to face Nick. He was now upside down, but she was still able to land a kiss on his snout.

Nick let out a calming smile, finally appeased. He didn't deserve her. She was too good for him, but, perhaps it was the same with her as well. And that's one reason that they work so well; they work to make sure that the other is happy.

The zebra rolled his eyes. He couldn't stand the lovey-dovey in his cab. Not that he was against couples making out, but because these two were inters. It was an affront to nature, and he couldn't stand it.

_Only a few more miles. You can make it just a few more miles_ , the zebra told himself. He could feel his anxious hooves trembling, ready to reach behind him and stop these two from poisoning his mind.

A few more street corners they passed, and they arrived at _The Great Aepyceros Hotel_ , a very elegant and exquisite hotel. Both Nick and Judy stared up in amazement to its beauty. The exterior paint was brick red, with slashes of black stripes running diagonally across the building. The hotel itself was fifteen stories high, larger than any hotel that Zootopia held, but dwarfed to the surrounding hotels. _The Four Hares Hotel_ , a brilliant dark gray and and navy blue, ranged about sixty stories tall. Most would consider it a pent house but only due to the fact because it had the 'hotel' sign at the end.

The zebra stopped at the entrance of the hotel, a corner street hotel, where a bellhop, a light gray wildebeest, was waiting in a blood red suit and black tie. His fur matched Judy's very own, but was more wild and coarse than her soft short fur.

His velvety horns were polished smoothly, turning them into a glossy black. Although, his couture completely clashed with the wildebeests fur, Nick noticed.

Nick handed Judy some money to pay off the trip of the cab. Not that he couldn't do it himself, but only because he was still slightly stricken from the events from just minutes ago. The trunk popped open before Nick even reached the back; although he was thankful for it.

While Nick grabbed the bags from the trunk, Judy hopped out of the cab and went to the drivers side of the car, cash in hand.

"How much do I owe you?" She asked the zebra as she walked up to the window.

Kieran eyed her for a second, and then to the mileage counter on his dash, and then back to Judy. "Eighty-three dollars and twelve cents," he said, giving the bunny a dirty, ungrateful look of dissatisfaction.

Judy shot a look of disbelief at the zebra. "Eighty-three dollars?!" She exclaimed loudly.

"And twelve cents," Kieran stated, making a smart ass remark.

"That's outrageous! We barely went 5 miles!" She was angry. Her tone of voice was proof enough. She had no problem with the zebra before but now that he was forcing her to pay a ridiculous amount of money and hurting her husband in a way that she didn't know, she became furious.

She glanced passed him to the counter, and saw that it read in bright red numbers ' _45.68_ '.

She scowled towards Kieran. "Well your counter says fourth-five sixty-eight," she raged angrily, pointing in the direction of the machine.

He chuckled darkly, a look of dismay on his face before replying with, "My price goes up to freaks like you."

In disbelief, her jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what this zebra was saying to her. She had been called many things, but never since her and Nick have been together, not once has she heard someone call them freaks.

Her emotions were in full swing, sadness, fear, anger; all in one jumbled up mess that made her mind start thinking things.

_Maybe we shouldn't have came here. We should've just stayed in Zootopia._

Her thoughts were interrupted from the zebras hostile threat. "I'll call the cops if you don't pay me right now." It wasn't a demand... It was a statement.

With the money in paw, she didn't bother protesting against this stubborn, and highly prejudice zebra. She angrily shuffled through the money, counting out to the amount that they owed.

"I am a cop," she sneered, clenching the money in her paw into a fist, her eyebrows twitching in aggression. "Now take your money you asshole" she exclaimed, tossing the money in the zebras face.

With a mocking smile, he took the money Judy so "graciously" gave him.

Before she knew it, she was next to Nick, flaring out air through her twitching nose. She grabbed her bags quickly out from the depths of the trunk. She grunted angrily doing so.

"Carrots?" Nick questioned his wife, examining her mood change. Her eyes burned with rage and her fluffy cheeks had turned slightly red under her gray and white fur.

She looked at him with vengefulness in her eyes. But he knew it wasn't meant for him, because in the last few minutes that they were parked he had been by the trunk, listening to the conversation between Judy and Kieran. He couldn't understand what they were saying due to the constant roar of the city life drowning out their voices.

"You okay?" He was worried. He had never seen his bun as angry as she was now. And she, was, very angry.

"I'm fine," snapped Judy. Her choleric voice wasn't meant for him, but her anger was spilling out of her.

Nick didn't flinch, but raised his brow in surprise. She had never snapped at him before, not as angry as she had said it.

Judy noted in his reaction to her reply, and realized not what she said, but how she said it.

Instantly, her nerves lessened. She drooped her head, sad, for how she sounded towards Nick. "I'm sorry Nick" she said covering her face with her ears, hiding the tears that began to form in her eyes.

Without a thought, Nick sat his bags onto the side walk. He kneeled down in front of her, a loving paw caressing her cheek.

"Judy? What's wrong?" His concern grew in his eyes as he tried to uncover his wife's face from her ears. He heard her soft sniffling and saw two tear drops fall on the hot cement.

As he uncovered her face, she looked at him in distraught.

"I'm sorry Nick" she wept, covering her face with her paws, embarrassed with herself for crying over something as petty as accidentally snapping at her husband. She also had to take in consideration that her pregnancy was a slight cause in her crying outburst. "I don't know why I'm crying" she sniffled, a slight chuckle escaping through her tightened throat.

Nick closed the gap between them with a warm, loving embrace. He could feel her sobs through his shirt, her tears soaking into his fur as she wrapped her own arms around him.

"Shh shh shh..." He said calmly, soothing her as he rubbed his light fingers through her scalp.

He rarely ever did this. Because they hardly ever fought, it was very very rare for them too. Just teasing each other back and fourth. But if it was a heated argument, Judy was always the one who cried. Although, she was always able to recollect herself quickly and then both said their 'sorrys' and made up to one another.

"It's okay Carrots" he softly reassured her, still combing through her fur. "I'm not mad at you I promise."

After a few more sniffs through he nose, she stepped back so she was face to face with him. She half smiled, uncovering her face from behind her long ears.

"I know Nick. I just don't know why I'm crying so much," she chuckled, wiping away any tears that remained in her eyes. Of course she knew the reason. She wasn't about to just let it slip that easily.

"You bunnies, so emotional" he teased with a sly grin.

"Yeah yeah yeah," she said, finally a smile growing on her face. Nick always knew how to make her happy, even if she was down on her luck or had a rough day at work.

"Let's get going fluff. There's an entire city waiting for us," Nick responded with a smile.

He pulled Judy's bags out of the trunk and held them, just for her to clutch them out of his paws. She bestowed an assuring smile to say ' _I've got this'_.

Nick complied with a quick nod. He grabbed his bags off the side walk and the married couple began their way to the entrance of their extravagant hotel.

However, before they entered the brick red building, Nick looked to the corner of his eye, keeping a watchful eye on the zebra. He could see the glimmer of hatred in his eyes, in those golden brown eyes that pierced his mind and soul.

"Hello! And welcome to _The Great Aepyceros Hotel_ ," the wildebeest greeted with a wide and bright smile.

The bellhops' greeting interrupted Nicks view, thankfully. He heard the taxis tires slightly screech away into the busy streets of Metropolis, taking the zebras bitter gaze away with it.

"Hello!" Judy replied, returning a bright smile in return, tilting her head slightly to the side and closing her eyes.

"Hey there," Nick nodded.

"May I take your luggage up to your rooms?"

"Room," Nick corrected. "But yes if you would be so kind good sir."

With a quick motion, he grabbed a trolley which was parked next to the gold plated double doors and politely grabbed the couples baggage. It had two levels in which he placed them on the lower level.

"Follow me if you will" the wildebeest quoted. Procedure was to always ask guests to follow, no matter how many times they said it in a day.

Once the Savannah bull was just far enough away, Nick leaned down to Judy. "At least these guys know how to distinguish color."

"Oh hush you," she chuckled.

"Maybe the designers for Metropolis were wolves, since those dim-balbs are color blind," Nick jested further.

Judy just shook her head and rolled her eyes, but not before laughing to herself and grinning broadly.

He stopped at the check in table, where busy fingered gazelles and rams typed and talked on their portable earpieces.

Nick and Judy walked up to the counter in front of a gazelle, a name plate with engraved golden yellow letters spelled out _Patricia Bladerunner._

"Hello! And welcome to _The Great Aepyceros Hotel_!" Her voice was at the edge of groggy and scratchy from the constant phone calls and conversations. She wore the same uniform as the rest of the employees in the hotel, with diamond earrings matching her pale blue eyes.

"Names please?" She asked with kindness.

" _Mr_ and _Mrs_ _Wilde_ ," Judy answered smoothly. She let the ' _Mr_ and _Mrs_ ' roll off her tongue like she's said it a million times already, although this was the first. But she loved the sound of her new last name and telling other mammals that she was married to a fox.

"Alright..." She mumbled, typing in the name on her laptop. It took her about a minute before her finger stopped scrolling. With a single click of her mouse, her eyebrows rose when she found their names.

"Ah, yes. Mr and Mrs Wilde. Your room number is one eighty seven," the receptionist exclaimed with her bright smile. She rummaged through the room cards that were filed in a small box next to her computer.

She soon found the card and handed it to the awaiting Judy with caring hooves. "Enjoy your two week stay and thank you for choosing _The Great Aepyceros Hotel_ " she smiled.

"Thank you!" The overjoyed bunny exclaimed.

"Yeah, thanks" Nick grinned.

They followed the bellhop to the elevators. Three doors, all a similar dark brown opened and closed many times a day for countless mammals everyday.

He stopped the little caravan just enough so they were away from soon to be off-going mammals and other staff in the hotel exiting the stairs to the left and the elevators in front of them. Once the next elevator opened up and the last mammal emptied, Nick, Judy and the bellhop entered the elevator.

The wildebeest pushed the third floor button, and they ascended upwards to their room. They quickly reached the floor their room number was on and Nick and Judy exited the elevator with haste, eager to get to their new home for the next two weeks.

"201... 197..." Nick counted down as Judy and him made their way down the long corridor.

Judy's cheeky smile showered her excitement all over the hallway. She was practically hopping as they walked down, holding each other paw in paw.

They stopped in front of a door, a number reading ' _187_ '.

"Here we are Carrots," Nick affirmed, gripping her paw tighter. He looked down at her, his eyes glimmering with happiness, a complete one eighty from the taxi ride to the hotel.

She returned and equally gleeful smile, her amethyst jewels sparkling in the glow of the light.

"Finally," she smiled.

With that, Judy hastily walked up to the card reader and slid the room key through, hearing a beep and a click of the now unlocked door.

Nick pushed the door slightly and held it open. "Bunnies first" he addressed, inviting her into the room with his paws.

"Why thank you good sir," she sweetly replied. "That is very kind of you." She smiled, giving Nick a seductive wink.

The bellhop entered right after Judy, Nick holding the door open for him.

"Thank you!" The wildebeest thanked as he made his way into the room with the cart of luggage.

Nick gave the bull a smile and followed him, the door shutting behind him. The bull paced his way to the living area, his hooves clapping on the marble tiled floor.

"Alright, here we are" the bull introduced, allowing Nick and Judy to behold the very large room, a miniature version of a penthouse. "My name is Byron Azikiwe and I'll be servicing this floor for your entire stay here. If you need anything adjusted or replaced, give either me or room service a call. My extension is five-five-six."

"Okay thank you!" Judy exclaimed.

The chipper bellhop smiled to the small bunny that was a third his height. "Have a great day you two," he said before walking out of the room.

As the bull left, Nick began prowling around the room, surveying every crack and cranny within. Judy followed his lead.

They had a decent sized kitchen with a sink, a washer for dishes, and a twenty-four inch single door fridge with a freezer on the bottom. Their living room consisted of a mid century styled couch in a charcoal shade of gray, more than enough room for both of them combined to cuddle without any trouble at all, so Nick thought.

"Is this really a hotel room?" Nick asked aloud. "This is more like a penthouse if anything."

"You've got that right slick," Judy agreed, mesmerized by the hugeness of the room. It easily dwarfed their own apartment back in Zootopia. "We definitely got a good deal on this place."

"I'm glad, especially since this cost us a good twenty-five hundred dollars for the two weeks." Nick laughed defeated, taking in the large number he just mumbled off.

"But worth it," Judy pointed out, wrapping her small arms around Nicks, softly hugging it.

Nick smiled. "You're right fluff." He turned to face her. "Now that we've seen the living room and kitchen, I wonder how big our bedroom is?"

Her feelings of happiness rose dramatically to that. Her desire throughout the day for Nick had grown more and more. She had to control herself during the train ride and taxi ride. And at that moment, she wanted to pounce him.

Just a few hops away was the bedroom door, double master doors that was colored dark brown just like the sofa while the edges of the rectangular patterned rows were colored a light caramel.

Nick opened the left side door. It was heavier than he had anticipated, probably made out of red oak he suspected.

Once the door opened, the full view of the room came to light; a full queen sized bed with lush padded blankets the color of the sun. A flat screen tv on top of an almost equal sized dresser was sat north of the bed, just like any other hotel. The bed itself took up half the room.

"Wow," Nick was awestruck; his eyes growing wide and mouth agape. "This place is hu-."

"Niiiick..." Judy said seductively, but softly.

"Hmm?" He turned his head to the sound of his name, just in time to see a gray and white blur fly towards him. Judy tackled him hard enough to fly them both onto the soft bed.

She bared her two front teeth and growled at the stunned fox. She sat on his lap, slowly grinding her hips into Nicks pelvis. Even though she was pregnant, she was in heat.

She bent down so her head was in Nicks neck. She softly kissed the soft fur of his neck, getting every inch as she moved along. Nick let out a satisfied moan as she kissed him and ran her paws underneath his buttoned up shirt.

And just for a split second, she stopped kissing his neck, now face to face with him.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting this Nick" she spoke softly in an oh so irresistible way that heightened Nicks desire.

"I can tell," he gestured, moving his own paws underneath her shirt.

Judy felt a slight sense of worry as his paws creeped up her soft underside, fearing he might feel her growing belly. But luckily, he skipped right past it and went for the softest part of her, her chest. Covered in white fur.

She sighed heavily, enjoying the tingling sensation she was feeling running down her spine. She bit her bottom lip, showing her love lust.

The now horny bunny began unbuttoning her husbands shirt. Excitedly. Her heart was racing with adrenaline and lust.

Nick could easily hear his wife's heart rate increase with each button she undid. But they were in sync with each other, a beautiful sound to his ears. He then began to undo the button to her pants, which in doing so made Judy reluctant to undoing his pants button as well.

As each quickly undid each other's buttons, Nick sat up and smacked his lips onto Judy's, now catching her off guard. His eager tongue slithered its way into her mouth, beginning a war of tongues.

 

********

An hour and a half later, Nick was slipping his shirt and pants back on. A naked Judy laid in their bed, covering herself with the large fluffy blanket.

"Man, we haven't had a session like that in a long time Carrots!" Nick said with a seventh heaven smile.

Judy gleefully smiled back at her handsome, now dressed fox. "I know! It's been a while since we've had sex," Judy exclaimed.

"You've got that right fluff," he winked slyly. His stomach grumbled in distress, and he rubbed his stomach. "I am parched. I haven't ate anything since your mom gave me that pie," he chuckled.

"Yeah I'm pretty hungry myself," the bunny declared, craving a delicious sweet chocolate donut. She hadn't eaten since the afternoon they were preparing to leave, and she was starving.

"You want anything sweetness?"

Her ears perked up. She had hundreds of things that she wanted to eat at that very moment. She was even considering eating bug burgers or the protein supplements that Nick eats sometimes in a great while.

"I'll take a carrot cake, a blueberry smoothie and a cucumber sandwich with tomatoes, avocado, lettuce and lots and lots of sour cream!"

Nick raised his brow high, staggered by how much food that his wife just named off. "Damn, Carrots. You feeling okay?"

"Of course! I'm just hungry is all!"

"Okay okay" Nick shrugged. "It has been a while since you've ate anything," Nick chuckled.

"Yeah it has" she admitted.

"Well I can't let my favorite bunny go another minute without food now can I?" He asked making his way towards the door.

"Of course not, my favorite fox" she grinned happily.

"Alright I'll see you in a bit, Carrots." He opened the bedroom door and walked out, but not before turning back around. "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too," she smiled, still naked underneath the blankets.

As she heard his paw steps disappear and the hotel door close, she heard the constant buzzing of her phone on the dresser.

_Mmm mmm mmm_ it buzzed loudly, vibrating on the wood. She picked it up, and saw the FacePaw caller ID of her mom.

Her ears perked up. She missed her phone call to her mother when they arrived in Metropolis. So without hesitation, she slid her finger across the screen and unlocked the phone.

_"Hi honey!"_ Bonnie waved at her phone screen to Judy.

"Hey mom! Sorry I missed calling you when we got here" she apologized, smiling innocently.

_"You're fine sweetheart! It's no biggy"_ her mother waved a paw. Then her eyebrows rose as she looked up and down the screen. " _Am I interrupting... Something?"_ She paused.

Confused, Judy thought for a second about what her mother just asked. Then the pieces fell together as she looked at her self, still naked underneath the covers.

She quickly covered up the rest of her chest. "Oh! No no no no!!" Judy repeated, her buzz of enjoyment changing to embarrassment. "I'm so sorry mom!"

_"It's... Fine sweetie,"_ Bonnie assured her daughter. _"How's the new, exciting city treating you?"_

"Good! Although we've already met some... Questionable mammals." Judy was referring to Kieran.

Bonnie's reaction was one of a tender sadness, a half frown drawing on her face. _"I'm sorry to hear that Judy. But you have to expect that everyone isn't going to agree with you being with Nick."_

She knew that her mom was just explaining a simple point that her and Nick knew already too well. "Yeah I know, I know mom. But this time was different. Our driver..."

_"Yes?"_

"Ever since we got here, Nick's been acting different. And on our drive here, the driver made Nick scared. I've never seen him like that before." That face her husband made was burned into her memory banks.

_"Is he okay?"_

"Yeah he's okay," Judy nodded. "He's getting me lunch now."

Judy and her mother sat in silence for about a minute, Judy sitting uncomfortably underneath the blankets.

_"So does Nick know?"_ Bonnie asked, breaking the silence.

Judy's ears popped up, giving the doe an immediate questionable expression. "What do you mean?"

_"Does Nick know you're pregnant?"_

Judy's stomach felt like it dropped to the center of the earth while dragging her with a fifty pound weight on her chest. "How did you-"

_"It was quite obvious Judy. I've been pregnant before after all and I could tell by your difference in appearance."_

"Wow," Judy was surprised. She thought that she was hiding her little secret pretty well. "So much for keeping it a secret."

_"So I'm gonna be a grandma?!"_ Bonnie asked excitedly, jumping up and down in the kitchen of her house in Bunny Burrow.

"Sssshhhhh!!" Judy exclaimed, placing a finger over her mouth, looking at the door to make sure Nick wasn't there or anywhere in the hotel room. "Keep it down, I don't want dad knowing yet" she whispered.

_"Oh honey he's out in the field. He won't be back for a couple more hours,"_ Bonnie hummed. _"I'm so happy for you and Nick! You two are going to make excellent parents!"_

"Thanks, mom" Judy gently smiled. Her fluttering stomach eased up as a new feeling of joyous delectation over came her nerves.

_"Have any idea how many you're gonna have?"_

She shook her head. "No, not yet. I'll find out when me and Nick get back to Zootopia."

_"That's great Judy!"_

But before she could utter another word, she heard the hotel room door close shut and footsteps coming towards the bedroom.

"I have to let you go. Nick is back," she whispered.

_"Alright sweetie. You and Nick take care now. I love you!"_

Judy heard the nob turning, so she quickly reacted. "Yeah love you too mom! Bye!" She said loudly before closing out of the

Nick opened the bedroom door and saw Judy, still naked under the covers of their bed. "I thought you'd be dressed by now," Nick laughed, a jesting grin flowing on his muzzle.

"Perhaps I want to go another round," she replied with a wink.

He shook his head, rolling his emerald eyes. He loved how passionate his wife can be. And he loved how often they made love to each other. But what got him was how horny she always was. She constantly teased him with her loving eyes and her soft hands. But, she was a bunny after all. It was in their nature.

But whenever he could, he would always sneak in a quick make out session at work or grab her butt when they were in roll call. Just a little payback he thought.

"Food first," he issued, placing a plastic bag with food that Judy had asked for. "Then... mayyyyybe we can go another round." He jumped on the bed and kissed her between the ears.

He then began to pull out the treats from the bag and placing them on the bed. "One carrot cake, one blue berry smoothie..." He said pulling out a orange triangular slice of cake and a blue liquid shake in a bottle with a gigantic straw. Then, he pulled out a twelve inch sub sandwich with rich green cucumbers, lettuce and sour cream sauce.

"I mayyyyy have taken a few sips of the smoothie on my way up" he admitted, smiling innocently at his bunny.

Judy acted like she was angry, raising her eyebrows. She wanted to mess with his head for a little bit.

"What? I was hungry."

"It's fine slick," she shoved his arm. "I'm just playing with you."

Judy began devouring the cake, and slurped down the smoothie in a matter of minutes. She didn't even remember how it tasted, all she wanted was to get her grumbling stomach filled with food to keep her, and her baby, healthy and full.

She took a bite of her sandwich when she noticed that Nick didn't have anything to eat. He just sat in the bed, staring at the blanket.

"Nick?" She grabbed his attention by grabbing his paw. "You've been acting different since the taxi ride. Are you sure you're okay?" She was concerned for him just like any wife should be when her husband is in distress.

His skin tone turned slightly pale. He dropped his troubled eyes away from her concerned eyes.

"No actually. I'm not okay," he sighed heavily.

"What's wrong? Please tell me, Nick."

She couldn't hide the fact that she wanted to know exactly what was wrong with her husband. She was more than concerned, she was worried and scared.

To her request, he sighed heavily. He couldn't hide it anymore. He had to tell her why he was so upset.

"Do you remember the story I told about when I wanted to join the Junior Ranger Scouts?"

"Yeah," she remembered that day all too well. The day Nick first stood up to her to save her career and when he first started opening up to her. "What about them?"

"I never told you the names of the bullies who attacked me did I?"

"No?" She didn't see where he was going with this. "Nick I'm-"

"Remember our taxi driver, Kieran?" He hesitated to saying that name. It made his heart stop and his stomach twist and knot up. Judy didn't reply. She nodded slowly.

"Well..." He began slowly, allowing the pause in his tone to strengthen the uneasiness that he was feeling. "Kieran Reedgrass was one of the bullies from that night."


	4. The Metropolis City Life

_The Suns rays revealed themselves from behind the door of the church, a most beautiful bunny standing in front of them. Her purple optics glistened in their own natural beauty. Her dress, whiter than the brightest pearl in the ocean, flown in the wind._

_Everyone looked back in amazement as the bride began her way down the aisle, her father, Stu, walking her down. His cheery smile was wide, a proud smile. And being the sentimental bunny that he was, tears were threatening to spill out of his eyes. And being the top bunny in the family, he was the emotional one._

_Their footsteps matched that of the song, 'Here Comes The Bride', as it played. But no one, was more awestruck than Nick._

_He thought his heart was about to pop out of his chest and melt on the floor it was beating so fast. He had never seen someone as beautiful as his soon to be wife was at that very moment, all except his mother who was always beautiful to him._

_He purred in his chest loudly, just to have it drowned out by the piano and the cooing from all the rabbits from Judy's family and some of Nicks friends and family; mostly just his mom._

_Her dark gray fur complimented the white dress, displaying her unique features. Her pink nose twitched nervously as she saw her fiancé fox standing at the alter, handsome as ever. Her long ears lay against her head so the long, sparkling with diamonds veil could cover them._

_She noticed his eyes welling up in tears. Happy tears. Tears of joy to seeing his fiancé. One of two drops fell to his cheeks, soaking into his fur. Judy had to hold back her own happy tears, otherwise she knew Nick would tease her for the rest of her life if she did. Not that she wouldn't tease him for crying on their wedding day._

_He sniffled twice before wiping away the remaining wetness that lingered in his eyes. Finnick nudged his leg, smiling up at Nick slyly, eyeing him and saying without a word, 'you big softy'._

_He smiled back, then looked back at Judy._

_He had always imagined this day all of his life. Ever since he was little, he had always wanted someone to come into his life that would turn him into a trustworthy mammal. And ever since that day at the ice cream shop, he knew that Judy Hopps, the meter maid, was going to do just that._

_He smiled wide to her as she made her way towards him. She grinned back, showing her excitement in her eyes and smile._

_"Finally, our lives will be whole," the both thought simultaneously._

************

"How is that possible?" Judy asked, now utterly furious that one of the bullies from Nicks past was their taxi driver. And to make it worse he was there right under their noses. She paced around the bedroom, half dressed in her pink flannel shirt and underwear. "What are the odds of this?!" Her voice was loud, and meant for anyone around them to hear her.

Nick sat on the bed and watched his bunny angrily march in front of him, her fists clenched in a ball. Her fluffy cheeks puffed out in mad fury while blowing hot air out from her nostrils. To Nick, she reminded him of Bogo when he was agitated

"Judy," he started. "Just calm down. You'll upset the neighbors if you keep yelling" he exclaimed, trying to reach out a paw to catch hers, but to no avail.

He only used Judy's real name when he was trying to be serious, and she quickly picked that up.

"What do you mean calm down?!" She asked loudly, stopping in her tracks and staring him down. "That piece of shit and his buddies hurt you! MUZZLED you! How can I just calm down with that information?"

Nick didn't have an answer for her. "I don't know Carrots," he shrugged. "But that was the past. It will always hurt me whether Kieran is in Metropolis or in Zootopia. The pain will still be there no matter how bad I want it to go away."

"Uughhh...." Judy growled, ready to grab anything she saw and chucking it out the window... Literally. "The _next_ time I see that damned zebra I'm gonna-!"

Nick sat up from the bed and proceeded towards his extremely angry and enraged bunny. He knew now was good of a time as any to try and calm her down.

Judy was facing away from him, arms crossed in annoyance. She knew that being angry this much wasn't good for the baby but she couldn't help it. She was furious at the zebra, and at the rest of the ranger scouts who hurt her fox.

Nick steadily tiptoed his way to Judy, stealthily sliding across the carpet. He saw her ears twitching towards his movements, but it was too late.

He enveloped his arms around her and hugged her close to him. With her being agitated, her first reflex was to jump away, but his grasp on her was firm, showing no sign of letting her go. He put his snout in between her ears and began to slowly rub his chin on her head.

He hummed in the back of this throat, a calming stimulate he used whenever Judy was upset or sad. He swayed to the side back and forth, placing her feet on his. Holding her paws, he rubbed them delicately as he placed his and hers on her chest next to her heart. It was a sign that said, 'everything will be okay as long as I'm here with you'.

Her scowling eyes just stared ahead to the outside, towards the never ending city life of Metropolis. She saw other mammals in the building next to their hotel, sitting in their cubicles or walking around their office with papers in hooves or paws. And oddly enough, that made Judy upset even more.

She half wished at that moment that they were still in Zootopia, working on case files or filing arrest reports. She already missed the daily briefings from Bogo, and Clawhauser and the rest of her friends at the precinct.

But the more Nick caressed her while humming in that way she loved, the more she realized that what she was thinking was strictly out of anger. And she had every reason to be angry from the news she was just told. But it wasn't rational thinking.

Within each second of Nicks' humming, the less her heart rate was. She could feel his on her back as her rate slowly but surly made its way to match her foxes. 

"It's alright, fluff" Nick whispered in her ear, creeping his fingers in between hers.

She was now finally calm.

Appreciative, she nuzzled his chin with her head. "Thanks Nick," she said with apologetic eyes as she looked up to him.

"You're welcome fluff." His reply was still tender loving. He was great at staying calm and collected when the time arose. Proving once again that he will be there for her no matter what.

He walked in front of her and knelt down. "I think it's time you and me go check out the scenery," Nick declared, lifting her chin up so she was looking at him. "Watcha say sweetheart?"

 _Is that even a question?_ Judy thought. "I think that's the best idea I've heard all day," she replied. "I need to get my head out of missing work and Zootopia all together and just enjoy what's happening right now."

Nick chuckled to her response. "You would say that," he laughed. "I stopped thinking about work as soon as we got out!" He exclaimed.

"Har har."

Judy picked up her faded blue jeans from the floor and whipped them on her legs, ready to leave for the city. She grabbed her wallet that was filled with a small stack of 20s, with the rest of her money on a debit card she finally acquired from the ZFCU, Zootopia Federal Credit Union.

"Ready?" She asked, walking out into the living room with a bright smile.

"Oh yeah, one-hundred percent," he smiled, tightening his blue tie.

They made their way down to the elevators and to the lobby of the hotel. Being mid day, the hotel was thriving with activity. As they walked out of the hotel, they both immediately decided to walk on the sidewalk. Neither wanted to take anymore taxis for the rest of the time they were there.

They began their first days in Metropolis exploring the busy streets, fixed for relieving the stress that was built up from just hours ago.

The two held each other close as both hiked down the busy streets, paw in paw. The crowds of mammals resembled much like the ones in Zootopia. But unlike Zootopia, there was much less larger mammals.

There was a couple handfuls of them here and there, but not so many where you had to be wary of whether you were going go be stepped on or not. The main populous they noticed were mammals Judy's and Nick's size if not just a couple feet taller.

It was easy for the married couple to peek over and around the inhabitants of Metropolis with ease.

They walked by many different stores such as Furrypóstale, Victoria's Secret, Hareister, Kit's R Us and dozens of others. Restaurants, both foreign and domestic, a Hibachi buffet, a Chinese themed restaurant, Barrets Bar and Grill, The Preyators Diner and countless street side vendors with grilled carrots inside a bread bun, to dessert platters with ice cream and other delectables.

"I can't decide" Nick announced looking at the countless options of restaurants.

"What?" Judy curiously asked.

"Which restaurant to eat at. There's so many to choose from" he exclaimed while licking his lips with hunger in his stomach, again.

"Nick, we have two weeks here. I'm sure we'll end up eating at all these places," Judy declared.

Nick's ears perked up happily. "I say we try every restaurant at least once!"

She smiled wide and proud for her now happy fox. "Whatever you want my du-" all of a sudden, she felt her stomach flip upside down. She could feel the bile in her boil. She covered her mouth with a paw and ran into the nearest shop she could find.

Nick, a little stunned and confused, followed soon after his wife left his side into the restaurant.

She followed the sign to the woman's bathroom as she rushed past mammals as they ate their food. They stared in wonder as the sick bunny ran by them.

She exploded through the door and practically slid into the stall. The stall was musty and smelled of a very strong detergent, but she didn't care. She hurled her head into the open toilet and let the burning fluid fly out of her mouth. It was colored green and yellow, a very sour and pungent smell overflowing her sensitive nostrils.

She coughed many times, still feeling the burning from the vomit in the back of her throat. Her body trembled as she heaved in air to her lungs.

A couple loud knocks on the bathroom door caught her attention, her eyes slightly looking to the side of where the door would be.

"Judy?" A familiar muffled voice came through the door. "You okay babe?"

"Yeah," she answered, wiping away the vomit from her mouth. It was like that time she puked her guts out when she got drugged and drank too much. But this was different. It felt like morning sickness, times five.

********

**5 days before...**

Judy had called in for a doctors appointment at the General Hospital of Savannah Central because the last few days, she felt sicker than a dog. At work, she fell behind with a mountain of paperwork she had to do by the time her and Nick left for their honeymoon due to intense migraines.

  
Throughout the week, the smell or even the look of food made her nauseous. Her senses were off the hook and she constantly went to the bathroom, at least five times a day.

When she was finally called in, she told the nurse who saw her first, a snow white female Lynx, her conditions and how she was feeling.

"Doctor Scratch will be right with you" the Lynx said before leaving the room.

The doctor, Randall Scratch, was a black panther who wore glasses. He was well known within the ZPD. He had taken care of many officers throughout his years of service. She privately asked Francine about who to go to and she had Scratch.

The doctor and his nurses had given her tests from checking her heart rate, to blood pressure, and even extracting a vile of her blood for a blood test.

She had waited almost twenty minutes before the panther walked back in. With a cheeky grin, he closed the door quickly behind him.

"Hello, Mrs. Wilde," he walked in with a cheeky smile.

"Hello," she smiled back. "Any other tests you need me to do?" She asked, hoping his answer was no. She had wasted her day waiting in the hospital.

"Nope," he replied as he sat down in his swivel chair, setting down his clipboard. "Everything's seems to be in perfect order" he exclaimed.

"So what's wrong with me?" Judy asked, desperate for an answer from the popular doctor.

"Absolutely nothing me dear. Like I said, your vitals are normal."

"Then why am I feeling so sick all the time and not able to eat anything without wanting to throw up?"

His smile returned, but bigger and happier this time. "And you've been feeling sick even while walking or doing simple tasks?"

"Yes."

"And having different emotions s throughout the day and going to the bathroom more frequently?"

"Yeah..." Judy trailed off. She knew all of that information. It wasn't like she hadn't told him or the nurses about it.

The panther then reached out for her paw. "Congratulations Mrs. Wilde, you're pregnant."

Instantly, her eyes widened and her hears shot up in alarm. "What?" She asked dumbfounded, her jaw about dropping to the floor.

"You're pregnant" was all he replied with, a cheerful glimmer in his eyes. "The hCG in your blood stream was very high. That's how we were able to tell."

"But..." She stuttered. "But my husband is a..."

"A fox, I know. And you're probably wondering how your husband could even possibly get you pregnant?"

She nodded slowly, awaiting for any sort of answer that could make sense for her at that time.

"Well," he began. "There have been many interspecies couples in Zootopia whom have had successful pregnancies. I've delivered some myself. Except in your case, all of these mammals were close to the same species as each other. You, along with Officer Wilde are most likely the very first Pred-Prey couple to ever have a baby."

Judy sat and listened, now more intrigued than awestruck from just seconds ago.

"Due to the fact that each one of us mammals have evolved past our ancestors' primitive ways, there's honestly no telling what is possible and what isn't anymore. It's just a matter of time of whether it will happen or not."

"But what will that mean for the baby?!" She asked frantically, holding her stomach, knowing she had a life growing inside of her. "What's gonna happen to me?!" Her emotions flared once again. Her breathing became heavy and her heart raced.

"Mrs. Wilde, you, along with the baby will be fine" he said reassuringly. "But..."

She looked at him with concern in her eyes. "But what?"

"Normally, a rabbits pregnancy now lasts around a couple months before the baby, or babies, are born. But, since you became pregnant from a fox, it could possibly be much longer."

This whole explanation made Judy's head hurt. Not because she didn't understand, but because she wasn't able to process it all at once by cause of her thinking processor being temporarily out of order.

But it all made sense. Her being sick constantly, the feeling of not wanting food or the constant craving of food she normally never normally ate. _It must be the fox genes in this baby._

"So what do I do now? How do I tell my husband?" She spoke as if she was afraid of the thought of what Nick's reaction was gonna be. They mentioned the thought about raising a kit once or twice, but now that it became a reality, it seemed unreal to her.

But she was happy. Happier than she ever thought she would be to finding out that she was pregnant.

"That is completely your decision. But sooner or later, your husband will find out. Whether you tell him the news or not."

"Well," she began. "Our honeymoon is coming up real soon. I can surprise him then!" Her enthusiasm was now ten fold.

"That'll make a good wedding present!" The panther chuckled.

His pager that was clipped to his side buzzed twice before he picked it up. "Well, duty calls" Scratch concluded. He stood up and went to reach out a paw to shake Judy's, who was still sitting on the bed. "It was nice to finally meet you Mrs. Wilde."

"You too," she agreed cheekily, shaking his large paw.

With one last friendly smile, he walked out of the room and into the ever busy halls of the hospital.

Judy sat there for a couple more moments, smiling down at her stomach. She placed a warm, caressing paw on it once more, knowing well that her and Nick's baby was growing in her.

**********

**Present**

Nick stood by the outside of the single mammal bathroom with a listening ear pressed against the door. He could hear her coughing up the burning bile from her stomach.

He knocked once more. "Is everything okay in there, Carrots?" His feelings troubled for his wife.

Judy washed her mouth out in the bathroom, spitting out any remaining regurgitate into the sink. She looked herself over in the mirror, checking herself over to make sure nothing was on her face.

"Coming out," she replied as she pushed the door open. She met with the blue Hawaiian shirt Nick was wearing as he stood right in front of the doorway.

She looked up in his emerald eyes, concern in his eyes and replied, "I'm okay Nick," she assured him.

"Didn't sound like you were." He placed his paw on her cheek, looking her over himself to make sure that she wasn't hiding anything from him.

She held his paw lightly against her cheek, caressing it with her soft fur. "I'm okay Nick. Really." She paused. "It must've been the food I ate earlier." She lied.

"Ehhhh" Nick pressed, not sure that was entirely true. "You've been acting a lot more different since we've got here." He stated to Judy, noting her change in character. "I mean, I got my food from the same place you did," he exclaimed.

He noticed. Just slightly but he noticed. And now, Judy had to come up with something to take his mind off of her and fast.

"Uh... It could have been the food!" She said nervously with a slight laugh. "I mean, maybe they grew their food here with those artificial growth hormones and MSG's bull crap that they put in our food. That stuff is poison to any animal who eats it." With her being raised in the country, it was simple enough for her to spill out some known facts about country grown products versus in her opinion, artificial food.

Nicks brow was raised, crossing his arms. He stared her down with an unbelievable gaze.

Judy's gaze dropped to the restaurant floor, not knowing the gazes that other animals were looking there way.

But then a slight chuckle erupted from Nick. "And you call me paranoid," he laughed shaking his head. "That's why I love you so much, fluff" he grinned lovingly.

Her ears rose up. Then she smiled back, chuckling to herself. She had played it out well enough to get Nick's mind off of her sickness.

"Clever fox," was all she replied with, not until she gave him a quick love tap on the arm.

He put an arm around his wife's shoulders, walking her and him out of the restaurant, not caring that some of the customers inside looked at them weirdly before exiting.

"Well, time to resume our little adventure!" Judy shouted out, more ecstatic than before. Her pace quickened as she began to roam around, looking at shop windows and other shops that she wanted to look in.

Nick had no trouble keeping up, his long legs and careful eyes constantly on his bunnies tail.

Her first stop was in Furrypóstale. She began picking out some new denim shirts, each a different color from navy blue, to emerald green and to her favorite color, dark violet. Each one came in different patterns; triangles, squares, circles and diamonds. She also picked out some new underwear since she always seemed to 'lose' them when her and Nick had sex.

Nick meanwhile was browsing the men's side. He picked out a light grey v-neck shirt, a forest green collared button-up with a fox logo on the left breast and a couple of his own denim shirts to match Judy's whenever he would visit Bunny Burrow.

He liked to fit into the country style of his wife's family instead of constantly wearing his same old, but favorite green Hawaiian shirt. He also picked out some khaki shorts and a pair of jeans with designers rips in the leg.

 _Time for a change up_ , he thought.

"I'll be right back Carrots!" He yelled out as he made his way to the dressing room. The shirts he picked out were just a hair smaller than his normal size. They were pretty tight around his arms, just the way he liked. Flexing his biceps in the mirror, he smiled proudly at the progress he had gained in the year and a half he's been on the force.

He complimented himself at his physique. He was gonna show off to Judy later in his new attire.

He walked out after changing into back into his clothes, a jumbled pile of shirts in his arm. He looked around but saw no sign of Judy.

"Fluff!" He yelled out.

The room next to him shook from a couple knocks from within. "I'll be right out, Nick!" A cheery familiar voice spoke out.

A few moments later, Judy walked out in her new outfit. She wore a pair of black yoga pants with a short sleeved athletic shirt that was slightly showing a sliver of her stomach. But not enough to show her growing belly.

"How do I look?" She presented to Nick, spinning around displaying her new outfit.

Nicks tail wagged to and fro. "Oh sweetheart, so so sexy," he flirted with a wink.

The flow of blood filled her cheeks, turning her skin warm whilst she pulled on her ears. "Aww! You're making me blush" she smiled shyly.

"That was the point," he smiled lovingly.

With that, they both bought their choices of clothing and proceeded to the next store.

In Victoria's Secret, she bought two pairs of lingerie for their 'nightly adventures', both in black and light blue. She also bought some swim suits for the occasion when she and Nick went for a quick dive into the hotels also large swimming pool. Nick, like most other male mammals with their spouse, stood idly by as the mountain of perfume, clothing and feminine essentials piled up in their arms.

This took the two a little bit over two hours, after checking out and getting through the rush hour crowd back to their hotel.

They then dropped off their items into their hotel room and headed back out.

"What do you wanna do next, Carrots?" Nick asked as the both of them waved goodbye to their bellhop.

Judy thought of all the things that she wanted to do, which was a lot of options, but decided of something simple and adequately relaxing.

"How about we just walk around the city? Give ourselves 'The Grand Tour of Metropolis'." Her paws interlocked with his as she turned to look up to him, her beautiful amethyst eyes sparkling.

Nick smiled in return, his own emeralds glistening. "Anything you want love," he kissed her right after.

Judy sighed against Nicks embracing lips. She parted and began dragging Nick down the side walk, both eager than ever to explore whatever they found interesting and fulfilling to their honeymoon needs.

******

The night life of Metropolis had found its way out from the depths of the buildings by the time Nick and Judy returned to the hotel. And just like Zootopia, the nocturnals and non-nocturnal animals walked the streets.

They had found another Naturalist Club named Otters Oasis, and just like everything else in Metropolis compared to Zootopia, it was much more bigger. There was even a community center pool, large enough to hold a couple hundred mammals; 450 max, easily much bigger than the hotels.

Judy had wanted to check out how big the MPD building really was. And she was in for a surprise. The taxi ride didn't give justice. She thought she felt tiny at the ZPD, but she felt like an ant compared to the MPD building.

Nick had read her mind about going inside to see what these officers were like, agreeing to visiting it within the next coming days.

As the day went on, their list was ever growing. A top favorite for them both was a retro styled trolley ride that would give them a tour around the city and all the different areas.

Their first area of the city they checked out was the easiest to get to: the inner city streets, also known as Hippotragus City.

From what Judy had figured out from a billboard on one of the buildings, Metropolis had been built just around a decade and a half after Zootopia was created, due to a large number of mammals wanting to move into within the safety of the famous city.

There was an over populous at one point in Zootopia. It was so bad that city officials had to deny entry for having too many mammals and hence forth, Metropolis was born.

Throughout the rest of the day, both Nick and Judy received smiles and a couple compliments from others about them being together. They weren't inters like Nick and Judy, but getting the compliments made their day even better.

 _Maybe this city isn't so bad after all_ , Judy admitted. She had completely forgotten about the events that had transpired earlier that day.

Nick was carrying a couple bags of food in his paws for their dinner; a big bowl of rice with broccoli and a dash of chicken he picked up from a restaurant that sold meat with a bag of ranch ruffle chips and a large Dr. Pepper. And he was licking his canines the entire way back.

It had been so long since he last ate any sort of meat. But he also took into consideration that he was dating Judy at the time, who probably wouldn't like the smell to much. But since they were married and on their honeymoon, she was willing to let almost anything slide. All she picked out was a double order of toasted French bread sub with cabbage, shredded cheese, lettuce, tomato, and a few slices of onion from a vegan side vendor she had picked up a couple hours earlier.

"Thanks for letting me get this small little treat Carrots" Nick thanked blissfully.

"Well, it is our honeymoon, slick. We can both enjoy our favorite things that we normally can't in Zootopia," she maintained her cheerful smile.

Their bellhop had went home for the night, and only one late shift desk clerk was there to greet them.   
Every mammal was checking into their rooms, placing do not disturb signs on their doors.

Nick slid the key card into their hotel room and held the door open for his wife, like the gentlemammal he was.

Judy sighed heavily as she out stretched her arms, placing her sub on their round dining table. "Phew!" She grunted to Nick. "I am beat! We must have walked at least twelve miles today."

"Thirteen and a half actually," Nick corrected, looking at his Applewatch.

"Still. We haven't walked that far in a long time! We've just been in the cruiser for most of the time at the ZPD."

Nick sat down across from Judy, opening the paper box that contained his food. The aroma from the chicken bursted out and his natural senses went crazy. He took his fork and scooped up two big mouthfuls of rice and chicken. The flavor was mouth watering, and he groaned happily in his throat from the sensation in his stomach.

"It's a good thing your parents gave us a little bit of money as their gift," Nick stated. "Otherwise we would probably be broke."

"You can thank my mom when we get back" Judy replied back.

Judy took a bite out of her sandwich, watching her husband devour his chicken and rice dinner. She could smell the flesh from the chicken enter her nose. She had never smelt cooked chicken before and her first thought was she wasn't going to like it.

The joyous fox swallowed his enticing meal, licking the salty oils from the crest of his mouth.

Judy shook her head jokingly towards her fox. "Do you and your bowl of food need privacy?" She teased.

Nick, not realizing his sudden lust for the food, paused mid bite. He stared to Judy, and then to the fork full of food in his paws. Then, his ears perked up. "Uh," he stuttered. "Want a bite?" He was joking completely, he just wanted to see what his cute little bunnies' reaction would be.

"Well, I have been craving chicken lately," she played along with Nick, her famous poker face showing the seriousness in her tone. She hopped out of her seat and walked across the dining table to Nick.

He wasn't sure whether she was being serious or not. Her eager steps towards him, her lips wet from licking them as she eyes his food.

She grabbed the fork from his paw and began to bring it towards her mouth.

He was in disbelief. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming, or whether his bunny had just turned into a carnivore. "What, did you add Nighthowler flowers to your sub too?"

She didn't reply. She just kept bringing the fork closer and closer to her mouth, eyeing the steamy rice and chicken. And just as it reached her tongue, she shot her glance to Nick and flung the food at his agape mouth.

Nick coughed as the food shot down his throat while Judy rushed back to her seat, munching on her sub, smiling deviously.

He took a long swig of his Dr. Pepper before shooting Judy a menacing stare. "What was that for?!" He bawled, his scowling not seising.

She could tell the skin under his fur was turning red from anger and embarrassment. "That, my dumb fox, was for asking a dumb question." She smiled victorious.

Nicks fake glare was replaced by a chuckle, and a smug smile. "You sly bunny," he snickered.

Judy ate the rest of her sub, pleased, smiling joy to the fox across from her.

Swallowing the last morsel of onion and cabbage she told Nick, "I'm gonna go take a quick shower. I'll leave you and your chicken to it," she teased once more, walking away into their bedroom.

She closed the door softly behind her, grabbing the Victoria's Secret bag off the bed. She brought it in and set it on the edge of the sink.

Being as exhausted as she was, carrying an extra passenger, she turned on the hot water. She undressed herself, allowing her jeans and shirt to plop onto the marble floor.

In the mirror, she examined herself, turning this way and that, feeling the slight bump with her soft paws.

Judy fumbled for her phone in her pants pocket, posing in different stances, getting different angles of her whole body. She wanted to take a photo of herself every day to see the progress of her growing belly until the day came when their baby would be welcomed to the world.

"Soon, you'll meet your dad," she whispered down, talking to her unborn child.

As she got into the shower, feeling the warm water soak into her fur and skin, her worries from earlier washed away. She scrubbed her fur with a fruity smelling soap, feeling the oils and sweat spill off into the steady stream.

Meanwhile, Nick sat and waited in the kitchen, eating the rest of his dinner. He had a great time today, just being able to spend time with Judy in the city. Experiencing new foods and animals Zootopia never had and just a new life style within the city.

He wasn't feeling prejudiced for being a fox, but being reminded of his past wasn't on his list of honeymoon ideas. It was a memory that he struggled with every day, a very painful one at that. He wanted to enjoy the next coming days without any problems, but for the first time since that night at the ranger scouts, he was feeling afraid. And he was sure Judy had noticed from the taxi ride, but he would most likely never admit to it.

But he needed to be strong, for both him and Judy. Because he knew that she wasn't her normal self, he just couldn't place what it was that was bothering her.

With a lingering yawn and heavy eyes, he walked to the bedroom. His back and feet ached from all the walking they did that day, and he needed to be well rested for tomorrow.

He plummeted into the soft bed, sinking into the tempur-pedic memory foam mattress. He sighed in relief, relaxation falling into his soul.

"I might just stay in this bed all day" Nick murmured, his muzzle buried.

"That sounds fine by me" a flirty voice implied.

Nicks ears twitched to the voice of Judy. He turned his head to the direction of the bathroom where she was leaning on the edge of the doorway... wearing her new black lingerie from Victoria's Secret.   
  
His eyes went wide in astonishment. He had always seen her as beautiful, even when she thought the opposite. But now, she looked something out of his day dreams. She was sexy, hot, and very very arousing.

"You said later," she softly spoke in a silky smooth flirtatious tone, slowly tiptoeing by the wall. Her eyes met his, not breaking the moment of her intimacy as she walked. "And it's later."

The inviting and lovely rabbit gave a small fluttering smile before switching off the lights to their room, leaving them in complete darkness and more than enough privacy. The only light that beamed in was from the full moon high above Metropolis, and much of the city lights from down below.

Nick watched with his night vision eyes to see Judy walking towards the bed. Some of the light reflected off of the black leather lingerie she wore, making it more than capable of seeing her in the dark room.

With each step, her loving eyes got closer, the intimacy within them growing.

Reaching the bed from sniffing the air to Nicks musky scent, she crawled to him; slowly, intimately, in every way she knew that he loved. Her soft paws feathered Nick's leg as she got closer and closer.

"You are right about that, Carrots," Nick flirted back. "And I'm sorry that I stressed you out today."

Judy was now nose to nose with him, her eyes deep purple with the gleam of moonlight shining down on his emerald eyes.

"Shh shh shh," she placed a finger on his lips. "Show me how sorry you are," she winked wrapping her self around him in a loving embrace , her kiss deep with desire.

*******

Half way across the city, Kieran Reedgrass finally finished his long twelve hour shift. He pulled into an eery dark ally way, putting his taxi in park, just outside the view from anyone snooping from the side walk.

The exhausted zebra took a quick glance around the area before exiting his car. On his iPhone, he clicked on his favorites. On it was just a couple sets of numbers. He pushed on the most recent one, a secure line beeping before the ringing of the other end stopped.

Heavy static filled the speaker from the other end before someone picked up. _"Hello?"_ A deep raspy voice answered. The animal sounded slightly agitated, as if he had been interrupted.

"It's Kieran" the zebra addressed. "I've got some news." His smile was clarified by the poisonous sneer he let out.

On the other side, a drill buzzed loudly followed by a muffled yell in the background.

" _What is it? I'm in the middle of something,"_ the mammal said, the drill loud and clear. The muffled screams grew louder as the mammal drew closer to the unknown victim.

"You will never guess who is here in Metropolis."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all to who have read and reviewed my fan fic! It means a lot! I'll will try to post every two weeks from now on. Again, thank you all. 
> 
> Who was Kieran calling? And why were there screams at the other end of the phone call? And when will Judy ever tell Nick about their baby? What new unexpected events will unfold upon our favorite fox and rabbit? Find out soon! ;)


	5. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the day. The day Judy finally tells Nick that they're going to be parents. How will he react to this news? All we can do is just hope for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see the cover art for this chapter, go to my Tumblr blackwing2230. You won't regret it

_Stu kissed his daughter on her cheeks before taking his seat next to Bonnie and Nicks mother, watching her walk up to the alter next to her fiancé._

_Judy saw Nick standing by Finnick and Clawhauser, and just how handsome he looked. Like the day he joined the ZPD, dressed in his blues with an over zealous smile._

_Nick could feel his throat starting to tighten, not from anguish, but to how beautiful she was. It was an overwhelming feeling, he thought he was about to cry._

_The flowers that she was carrying, in which she handed to Francine who was the made of honor, symbolized Nick and Judy. Just like the rose he brought her all those months ago and the engagement ring, half amethyst and half emerald, just like their eyes._

_Nick and Judy faced each other at the alter, looking at one another in their wedding attire. Up close, Nick saw how truly beautiful Judy was, something that he could never get tired of seeing. And for Judy, she had forgotten how handsome he looked; his soft white fur glistening from the painted windows and his badges reflecting the rays of the sun, more reasons that she was proud to become his soon to be wide._

_After their blissful moment of devotion they turned to the snow leopard priest, smiling. The priest was from the ZPD, dedicating his life to joining officers in marriage. He was a Major in the Precinct 1 department, and also highly decorated and very well respected among the other officers of Precinct 1._

_The priest cleared his throat loudly in the microphone around his ear. "Please take your seats," the priest asked in a polite tone. Once the many rabbits and friends of both the bride and groom sat down, the leopard continued. "Thank you all for coming to watch as these two mammals come together in holy matrimony."_

_The room erupted in applause and whistles, mostly from Judy's side of the family. The groomsmen and bridesmaids clapped and smiled, other than Finnick who never smiled but still clapped along._

_The priest made a motion with his hands so the crowd would calm down._

_"Now before we begin this ceremony, does anyone here have any objections?"_

_The crowd either stayed silent or shook their heads in answer._

_"Very well," the leopard nodded as he opened The Bible he held in his paws. "Today..."_

*********

Nick awoke to the sound of the most annoying sound in the world, the steady loud beeping of an alarm clock. He peeked open an eye and saw that the sun had just began to rise. The slumberous fox reached out across the bed for Judy, but felt nothing but blanket.

"Hmm?" He grumbled tiredly, glancing around the room with his free eye as half of his head was buried in his pillow.

With slight agitation, he slapped the clock with such force he heard a crack, not that he cared in that second.

He sat up, the thick warm blanket covering his torso. He extended his long arms and felt the tendons and muscles pop from soreness. A strong yawn rushed out, exposing his sharp canines and his other sharp dagger like teeth.

"Wooooo," Judy softly cooed next to Nick, her elbows on the night stand with her paws under her chin. "The beast wakes up, the knives come out." A warm pleased smile shined his way.

He twisted his neck and popped it a couple times. He did the same with his back, releasing all the pressure held in his neck and back. "Oooohhhhh" he emphasized with an orgasmic tone.

He opened his tired eye to see Judy. She was already dressed in a elegant black pullover sweat shirt with black rippled jeans. "Mornin' fluff. You're up early," He said as he rubbed the fog out of his eyes

Judy sat down on the edge of the bed next to Nick, grabbing the tired foxes paw. "Just wanted to get ready for today." She leaned in and kissed him while his eyes were closed.

Today was the day. The day she would surprise Nick with the news of their baby. And she could hardly contain her happiness. Her smile was brighter, and she was practically jumping with each step.

But, she was also nervous beyond anything she's ever felt. Butterflies filled her stomach as each day grew closer.

The second day Nick and Judy explored more areas of the city. The next area they picked out was the Tundra Town version of Metropolis, Avalanche Bay. It was a trade route that was connected between two large river junctions that went to and from Zootopia. The other end of the river flowed a couple hundred miles out to the open sea.

They attended a new restaurant that served Tuna, Salmon, Cod for carnivorous mammals and fruits frozen in a layer of chocolate, and some warm soups for non-predatory animals.

They spent some time shopping as well. Judy bought a warmer coat that had fake fur around the collar, red with black splotches. Nick protested against it, saying it looked like she was wearing the fur of a fox she just killed. She told Nick it matched his fur and that's why she bought it, sixty five dollars later.

Something that Avalanche Bay was famous for was the many upon many areas of ice skating rinks. Judy hadn't skated in years. The last time she did was when she was a teenager. Nick had never been, hence him falling multiple times. She had fallen too, but tried her very best to not fall forward onto her stomach.

The third day, being sore with aches in their bodies, they went down to the hotels hot tub. Judy's stomach had grown a little more, so she dressed into her swim suit underneath her normal clothes before they left the hotel room.

"So what do we have going on today my love?" Nick slurred, yawning once more. He kissed her on the cheek, then rubbing her with his cheeks.

"Well I was thinking we could get our fur groomed and then I could get a pawdicure while you get your fur styled." Her voice was mumbled as Nick pressed his face against hers, scrunching it slightly.

He wrapped his arms around her, laying his entire body weight on her. "What's the occasion?" He wondered.

"Just wanted to go somewhere fancy. Give ourselves somewhere to go celebrate our marriage with just us. _And surprise you with our baby_." She took his head and placed it in the gap between her legs. "How does that sound, my sly fox?" She smiled empathetically.

"Sounds like the most magnificent idea you've had all day, my lovely bunny," he smiled back, asserting his happiness. His tail brushed back and forth on the bed shirts.

After a few more minutes of being glued to each other, Nick got himself half dressed. "I'm gonna get some breakfast. What are you in the mood for?"

"Surprise me!" She answered excitedly. The hotel food was exquisite compared to what she previously thought.

"Alright, I'll be back in a jiffy" he confirmed, his voice echoing out of the room.

When she heard the door shut, she jumped out of bed and hustled to the bathroom. She took her sweater off and posed in front of the mirror, holding the bigger but still small, little baby bump in a paw. She smiled as the flash reflected off the mirror, capturing another fantastic picture. She had not one picture for each day, but several. And for good reason.

Within ten minutes, Nick came back with a giant platter of bagels, donuts, cereal, a bowl of blueberries, raspberries and banana slices, and a stack of whole wheat toast.

"Mmmm" she hummed while she licked her lips. "Looks tasty." She grabbed a seat at the dining table.

"Smells good too" Nick sniffed the food, it's delicacy of different flavors filling his nostrils.

He grabbed some plates the hotel offered from the cabinets, giving one to the awaiting Judy.

She grabbed a cinnamon roll donut, a mix of the fruit, two pieces of toast with country made strawberry jam, and a bowl of Wheaties.   
  
"Thank you Nick," Judy said.

"No problem fluff. So when's the fancy dinner?" Nick sat back in his chair, munching on a blueberry he popped in his mouth.

"It'll be later tonight. I still want to go check out The Amazon Stretch before we get our coats groomed."

Nick let out a short groan of despondent. "My fur's gonna get all wet! Then I'll fluff once it dries out." He scrunched his face, not liking the idea."I'd rather run ten miles in the desert of Sahara Square with all my gear on than get drenched in the musty forest."

"You big baby. I'm gonna be right there with you slick," she laughed. "Except I'm gonna be the smart one out of us and wear a rain coat so I don't get wet." She smiled smugly at the annoyed fox.

Nick peered from the corner of his eye at her. "Pretty sure foxes are smarter than bunnies," he countered.

"You mean ' _dumber_ '" she corrected with a playful wink.

She hid a chuckle as Nick slumped down into the dining table. "I'll get you back soon enough, Carrots" he proclaimed.

"Sure you will," she coaxed. She jumped out of her seat and cantered to her husband.

He tensed up slightly as the provocative bunny moved her way closer and closer to him. Her gaze never left his as she found her way up into his chair.

She sat on his lap, folding her legs across his waist and wrapping her arms around his neck. "It's called a hustle sweetheart."

She kissed him with a teasing smile mixed in.

Nick kissed her back, pulling her closer to him in a warm embrace.

"I love you Judy, you sly bunny" he grinned.

"I love you too Nick."

For the next ten minutes, they ate the rest of the food, making sure they get a full belly before making their way for the long day that awaited them.

As they got ready, Judy unfolded an athletic bag from her suitcase to place a poncho, a couple bottles of water and some ibuprofen in case she was going to feel weak or in pain.

The bunny and fox left the hotel, saying goodbye to their bellhop Byron before departing to the trolly station. It took three more stops in the other districts and half an hour later prior to reaching The Amazon Stretch.

Although it rained quite a bit in The Amazon Stretch just like it did in the Rainforest District, the humidity it brought was much worse. There were more areas of direct sunlight through the canopy of trees and even more businesses. Even when Nick protected his fur from the rain with the plastic coat, it still managed to fluff out.

"I told you fluff," Nick stated, slightly waddling in the uncomfortable rain coat. "I look ridiculous right now." He grumbled loudly, directing it to his wife.

"Look at me," Judy countered as she turned around. Her coat was just as bad as Nick's. It looked like she had grown five times her normal size. Her cheeks were puffed out like a small fat child. "I look like I haven't brushed in a year."

"Well," he began. "You were right about us being in the same boat" he laughed. His bristled fur scratched against the coat he wore.

They walked across a bridge that led to another side of the forest. Sunlight gleamed off the dark green leaves, warming the two almost immediately.

Judy took a long heavy swig of her water, holding Nick's paw as he led them down a stone path. Her breathing was heavy but hidden so Nick couldn't hear her struggling.

With his sensitive hearing, even though Judy tried hiding it, he could tell that she was having trouble breathing. The heavy inhale of air as her chest rose and fell from the sweltering, humid air. The constant sweat droplets falling from the tips of her ears and cheeks.

He was worried that this heat, along with being partly out of shape, was starting to get to her. But there was still something that was bugging him, something that he still couldn't figure out. And he planned on finding out tonight during dinner.

"It's a good thing we've got that grooming appointment soon. Otherwise, I don't think I'd be able to brush my coat with the best brush in the world" Nick complained about his fur, starting to feel his skin beginning to get agitated.

Judy let out an exhausted gasp of air as they reached the bottom of the path. She sat down on a bench that was covered in vines from the forest, only the seat was clear of them.

"Are you alright sweetheart? You seem a little... Tired than normal" he pointed out with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she smiled reassuringly. She sensed that he was beginning to connect the dots. "Guess I need to do more cardio when we get back to Zootopia."

They both chuckled to her comment, Nick slightly agreeing with her. "Save that thought for later" he added. "I'm not gonna be prepared for what Bogo has in store when we get back."

"It won't be so bad," she assured. "You give him too much credit Nick."

"Yeah well, he's still gonna put me on parking duty for the next month after I called him 'buffalo butt'."

"Ha ha" Judy swayed her head back and forth with each sarcastic laugh. "Sucks to be you!" She pointed, flicking a finger on the tip of his nose.

"Why're you laughing? You'll be right there along with me bunny" he smiled audaciously.

"Oh yeah? I'm sure I can get out of it."

"How?"

"I have my ways," she winked, slightly implying a hint to her fox.

Nick took off his plastic coat as the heat and sun began to get to him. He slid over to Judy, opening his arms to let them air out. "I don't know how some of these animals can stand living here. I'm baking alive." He huffed out an exhausted sigh of air.

Judy sniffed the foul smell radiating off of Nick's sweat filled fur. "You need a shower. You smell like rotting onions in the hottest day of summer." She scrunched her nose to the ripe smell.

"The bugs seem to like it," Nick said, swatting away mosquitos and flies that circled around him. "I might just jump into that river right there." He pointed to a slow flowing river about fifty yards away that had a wooden dock for mammals to jump into.

Nick began to take his shirt off, until Judy halted his movement. "Nick, this isn't the Naturalist Club. We're out in public" she beamed as a black bodied Arabian horse along with a teenage colt walking by the path, shooting the fox a bleak stare.

"Oh," he realized as the colt stared at him in wonder. He tucked his shirt back down and looked onwards down the path.

Moving from side to side on the bench, Judy scratched her chafed fur in her back. "Let's go" she said, unable to bear her scratchy fur.

*********

After a trip back to the hotel, they both took a shower to wash off their grimy fur for the grooming appointment.

Luckily for them, the groomers shop was just a few blocks away from their hotel. It's name had coincidentally the owners name, Haley's Fur and Coat Needs; the sign was a cats paw. She was a lioness with a magnificent golden-brown coat, and obviously well groomed.

With the grooming process, a full body massage was given and felines were the perfect candidates to do the job, and were great groomers.

An assistant, a male ocelot, took Nick into a room away from Judy, as they had to undress. Haley took Judy to the back room, far enough away so a gawking fox wouldn't be able to hear or see.

"I'm Haley," the lioness introduced to Judy , reaching out a paw. "I'll be your groomer today" she smiled wide, a fang sliding out from the side of her lip in the process. But it was a polite smile, no threat intended.

"I'm Judy. It's nice to meet you" she smiled back, shaking the polite lionesses paw.

"So I have you for a full body massage and a fur grooming?" The lioness listed.

"Yup!" The euphoric bunny replied.

She had been in need of a massage for a while and she had many sore areas in her muscles, especially when it came to her feet. Their growing baby also came into factor for her soreness as well.

"If you would, please take your clothes off but leave your underwear on. And when you're done, place the towel over your waste and I'll be right back with you."

Once she left the room, Judy proceeded to get undressed, dropping her clothes on a chair next to the wall. She laid down onto the table, carefully placing her stomach on the medium soft maroon table.

A knock came within a few minutes, the lioness walking back in with a bottle of massage oil.

"We'll start off with a massage and then the groom right after."

"Okay" Judy muffled in reply, her face buried in the head rest.

The masseuse began kneading her back, loosening the tense tendons and muscles between her shoulder blades. She pushed down with enough force for Judy to feel the many knots that possessed within her muscles.

She had gotten down to her lower back when the lioness began conversation. "So, are you a cop?" She asked.

Judy's ears shot up to her question. "What's makes you think that?" Judy replied.

"I've had many officers come through here with the same exact amount of tension in their muscles, if not more. Even the police chief of Metropolis comes here often, and he's a bunny too."

"Really?" Judy was intrigued by the lionesses story. She had no idea that a bunny was in control of the massive police force in the city.

"Oh yeah! I think his name is..." She paused. Then, "Jack Savage! That's what it is."

"Jack Savage? Quite a name for a rabbit," Judy joked.

Haley laughed. "Yeah, he's a handsome buck" she hinted slyly.

It was a good thing that her face was covered because she scowled in anger to the groomers remark. But before she could speak, the groomer broke her train of thought.

"But I can tell you're married and are having a baby" she confessed.

Judy shifted herself on the table to her masseuses quick correction. "Is it that obvious?"

"Not with you covering your natural scent or at first glance, but I can tell. Plus your wedding ring helps the married part."

Judy smiled with a fixed gaze on the floor.

"Do you know whether it's a boy or a girl?"

"No. I haven't even told my husband about the baby yet." A small laugh escaped her. "I plan on surprising him tonight with dinner."

"That's an awesome way of surprising someone," Haley remarked kindly. 

She then began massaging her hamstrings, in which Judy's legs seized up from the tenderness. She held in a hiss of pain as the lioness pressed out the knots in her strong legs.

Then when she reached the area around her knee, Judy groaned loud enough for Haley to hear.

"Sorry about that. If I'm being too aggressive just let me know."

"Okay."

Across the grooming shop, Nick was getting his fur own fur groomed. The ocelot was white in color with many spots of black shapes that covered around his eyes and stretched across his entire body; kind of like a skinnier version of Clawhauser.

"My name is William," he introduced. Come to find out, he was also gay. He had that type of high pitched voice that just stood out.

"Nick," the red fox replied, his Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts off with just a white towel covering his waste.

"Is this your first grooming?" The ocelot asked as he grabbed a handful of different types and sizes of brushes.

"Yup. From a professional standpoint anyways. Normally I'll try and groom myself the best I can until I get tired of brushing myself." He chuckled to his own comment as the ocelot began on his back.

"No argument there," William agreed. "Before I became a groomer, I always hated grooming myself if I could help it."

"What changed your.... Mind?" Nick paused when the male feline caught and pulled on a patch of knotted fur, which in turn made Nick cringe.

"Sorry about that. I actually just wanted to help others out with their fur. Mainly I just started out grooming my friends' fur and they really liked how well I did. Soon as I knew it, I started grooming here in Metropolis."

Nick clucked once before issuing, "Sounds like me in a way. Believe it or not, I was a con fox before becoming an officer in the ZPD."

"The ZPD?"

Nick turned around slightly so he was looking at William. "Yeah, the Zootopia Police Department. Me and my wife are from Zootopia," he smiled as he looked back at the door where his bunny was getting the same treatment.

"I've heard many good things about Zootopia!" He exclaimed with enthusiasm. "I've heard it's a place where anything is possible, including relationships with other mammals."

"Such as?" Nick carefully asked, seeing if the ocelot was going to say something he might regret saying.

The ocelot stopped brushing for a second. "Interspecies couples. There's not many around here in Metropolis. But that doesn't mean there aren't any," he stated as he continued brushing.

"Why is that? Is it shunned upon?"

Will shook his head in reply. "No, but they're just afraid of what others would think of them. And there are some who don't agree with it at all."

When Nick heard this, his thoughts raced back to Kieran when he told Judy and him his disregards for interspecies couples. "Oh yeah. Found that out once we got here."

"But seeing that you're an inter, you don't seemed bothered by it."

"No," Nick replied, slightly shaking his head. "Judy and I had our fair share when we first started dating. But you get used to it after a while, then everyone soon accepts it for what it is."

The two predators sat in silence for a few moments, just the sound of the metal brush coursing through Nick's bristled fur was the only sound. He could already tell his fur was much neater and softer than it had been in a very long time.

The ocelot began grooming his tail, in which it twitched with dissatisfaction and uncomfortable sensations as many patches of his fur pulled and twisted back into a straighter position. Other than the tug of his fur from the twisted fur, he was relaxed and calm, his ears down to his head in satisfaction.

Then the sudden movement of William caught his sensitive ears' attention. "Can I tell you something?" The white spotted cat asked hesitantly, placing his brush on his desk.

Nick turned around, "Yeah" he obliged, almost answering in a question himself.

Will looked around, as if afraid that someone was going to hear him, even when it was just the two them in the room. Then he motioned for Nick to come closer, almost face to face with him.

"Now, this goes to saying that I haven't told anyone else about this," he whispered to Nick, still wary about his surroundings. "But... I'm an inter too."

"What's so bad about that?" He shrugged.

"Nothing!" The feline retorted. "It's just that... I'm afraid of coming out an inter. My boyfriend is a otter and we've been dating for almost a year now. I'm just... Afraid that we won't be accepted."

"Listen here young one," he addressed. He called him 'young' because, well, he was young. "There is nothing wrong with being who you are. Ya hear me? Just because others don't approve doesn't mean you have to live in fear of their judgment. And no matter what, as long as it's with the person you love the most, no one can ever stop who you are and how you feel."

Just then, Nick noticed the groomers' eyes beginning to water. A whimpering smile slowly grew on his face, and that's when the tears began soaking the fur under his eyes. He wept just loud enough for his gasps of air to echo off the room walls.   
  
"Thank you," he wept. "No one has ever stood up for me being different before."

"You're welcome," Nick responded with a smile.

The ocelot then moved quickly, hugging Nick in the process of his whimpers.

Nick was slightly stunned and confused, mostly because he didn't expect such a reaction for just giving advice. It wasn't like it was a life changing speech like the time when Judy gave him his badge after proving that anyone really can be anything, just as long as you have the heart and drive to do so.

"Alright, alright" Nick offered a couple taps on his back for reassurance.

*********

With just thirty minutes left until their reservation, Judy and Nick were busily preparing for their anniversary dinner date. Judy was getting dressed in the bathroom while Nick took the adjacent bedroom.

The anxious bunny was just that; butterflies filled her growing belly as she constantly looked at her phone, watching the time slowly go by, minute by minute. Now that the time had finally arrived, she was more nervous than she was just a few hours ago. She took another photo of herself in the mirror before putting her dress on.

Nick in the meantime was struggling with his tie. "Ugh," he exaggerated with an agitated growl. "I hate these ties. Having the zip up ones is so much better than trying to tie these..."

His complaining trailed off as he heard the door from the bathroom open, his ears propping up from their flustered state. He turned around, his paws fondling with the tie, until he saw the beautiful creature standing in front of him. She was wearing the same dress that mesmerized him the night he proposed to her, a black dress with red lining on the seems, matching the color tones of her fur.

He felt his heart skip a beat to how stunning she looked at that moment. "Wow Carrots, you look..." He paused, searching for a word that would best describe how she looked, but went with what he knew best to call her. "Beautiful as ever" he cooed.

She smiled to his flattering compliment. "You flatterer." She walked up to Nick, with the brightest smile she had since their wedding. "You need some help there slick?"

Without a word, but a quick laugh, he turned to Judy who was now standing on the bed. "Come here," she called him over to move in closer.

Instead of just a normal knot, she ended up making an intricate knot called The Eldridge Knot. As Nick watched, he lost track of how she was making such a complicated knot.

"There you go handsome" she said, overlooking her good work.

"Thanks Carrots." He leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose. It twitched to the loving sensation.

"Ready for this?" She asked as Nick carrier her off the bed.

"I've been waiting all day for this," he replied, holding her paw in his as they walked out of their hotel room.

For the first time since they arrived, the couple finally agreed to take a taxi to their restaurant.

The name of the restaurant was _Ovideon's_. At first sight, it looked to be a type of a fancy restaurant, and for good reason. Everyone was dressed in fashionable wear; from the super rich elite to the normal mammals who just wanted to be fancy for a night.

After the taxi dropped them off, with Nick unquestionably opening the door for his wife, a mouse waiter dressed in a formal black and white tux welcomed them.

"Welcome to Ovideon's. My name is Isaac. Do you have a reservation?" The small little gray mouse asked.

"Yes. Mr and Mrs. Wilde" Nick affirmed. He pulled Judy close to his side.

The mouse nodded and walked his way down a list that he was standing on. With his tiny paws, he read each name until he stopped at theirs.

"Ah, yes. Mr and Mrs. Wilde. Follow me please," he asked politely in a squeaky voice. He rang a little bell and another waiter came up; it was a polar bear, also dressed in a black and white tux. The tiny mouse hopped into the palm of the bear, issuing for Nick and Judy to follow them.

"Do those two remind you of anyone Carrots?" Nick asked Judy.

"Huh?" Judy uttered in confusion. Then Nick pointed to the polar bear and mouse ahead of them.

Judy thought hard for a long second until the gears in her head clicked. Her ears shot up as she began to chuckle softly. "Mr. Big and Koslov!" She exclaimed to Nick softly, covering her mouth with her fingers.

Nick gave her two thumbs up and a sly wink.

The polar bear lead them towards the center of the restaurant, where a table with candle light and blood red wine awaited. The table was draped with a hot pink table cloth with a rose red cloth across the middle. The classy dressed bear pulled a seat out for Judy, as Nick would do; it was their custom to pull out chairs for females, like a lot of restaurants do for female customers as well, and also the same for the gentleman.

"Here you are Mr. and Mrs. Wilde," the polar bear presented them in a deep voice.

"This is my assistant, Vladimir. If you need anything, just call him over and he'll assist you." Both the mouse and the bear then left with a smile on their faces.

Nick and Judy sat and looked around at the highly decorated interior. From the glossy windows to the bronze colored walls that reflected the candlelight from the chandeliers and candle sticks from the many tables within. The conversations from other mammals echoed around the large room, catching the ears of the married couple.

"Some place huh?"

"It's beautiful," Judy added, her eyes mesmerized by the colors.

"And this wine" he concurred, twirling the glass in his paw. "It smells so good!" He said as he sniffed the sweet red wine. His voice was just loud enough for the other mammals to give him dirty looks.

"Nick! Inside voice!" Judy scolded softly.

Nick grew wary as he saw mammals staring at him. His ears dropped and his face turned red from embarrassment.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I'm kinda new to this" he tried lightening up with a smile.

Judy then leaned in and grabbed both of his paws. "It's fine slick. I'm a little nervous too," Judy said rubbing his thumbs with hers.

He smiled. "You should try out the wine though. It's delicious!" He ecstatic said in a much lower voice.

To his request, Judy took her glass of wine and gulped down the smooth red liquid until the cup was half empty. She knew that drinking a little bit of wine wouldn't hurt the baby, due to her own research and remembering her mom had a glass here and there when she was pregnant.

"Wow! That was good!" She agreed with Nick, licking any remaining remnants of the wine off her lips.

After both emptied their glasses, Vladimir walked up with two dishes in one paw with Isaac in the other just minutes after.

"Here is your dinner," Isaac introduced in a French accent. Vladimir lightly placed the dishes of food in front of them. Another waiter, this time a honey badger, filled their empty glasses with more delicious nectar.

Vlad lifted the sterling silver lid and revealed two separate entrées.

"For the madam, a market greens salad with candied pecans, diced carrots and radish with midnight moon goat cheese on the side. And for the gentlemammal, a slow roasted tuna cut into thin strips with lemon pepper and onions for the seasoning and broccoli for the side."

Nicks mouth started to water to the sight of the fresh fish and the savory aroma it was steaming off.

"Bon appétite," the little mouse squeaked. With that, the polar bear and mouse duo left the two to enjoy their meal.

Judy was content eating her salad, her nerves going off the charts as her anticipation lingered further and further into the night. Nick on the other hand, devoured the plate of fish in a ten minute time span.

After cleaning his plate of any remaining food, Nick wiped his fur and coat of any crumbs or oils from the fish.

"That was easily the best salad I've ever had!" Judy exclaimed, taking the last bite of spinach and diced carrot.

"You should've tasted the fish," Nick retorted. The thought of the fish alone made him tempted to order another one.

"I'm glad you liked it, slick" she smiled to the fish filled fox.

Judy sipped her glass of wine while they sat. Her plan for the surprise was about to unfold; after they were done eating, she told herself, she was gonna tell Nick about their baby.

She pictured how Nick was going to react: he was gonna scream with pure joy and passion to finding out he was going to be a father. But her negative thoughts also came in as well. She also pictured him shunning her for not telling him sooner or shutting her out because he wasn't ready for a kit or didn't want one. Those scared her immensely, because she wasn't sure if she could handle the pain to those emotions if they happened.

And she knew that the pregnancy was due to having these negative emotions, so she forced them out of her mind so she only thought of the positives.

With a nervous breath of air, she prepared herself.

"Nick?" She called, trying to grab her foxes attention as he downed another glass of wine.

Taking in the last few sips of ecstasy, Nick turned his gaze to his beautiful wife. "Yeah Carrots?"

"Wanna hear a joke?" She asked, her heart racing to the words she was about to utter.

"Sure! Lay it on me" he replied, placing his elbows on the table to support his chin, waiting for his dumb bunny to tell this joke.

She inhaled a deep breath and held it for a few to allow her heart rate to lower. She exhaled and began.

"What do you call..." She paused to a second."A one humped bunny?"

"What do you call... A one humped bunny?" Nick repeated, not catching the most obvious hint that Judy could have thrown at him.

But then, he laughed. "Come on, Carrots. You're just trying to copy my camel joke." He sat back in his seat and crossed his arms and smiled, still oblivious. "That's easy, it's preg..." He paused and went silent. His eyes grew wide while his pointed ears shot up. His breathing became heavy as he looked towards Judy.

"Judy..." He quivered, hardly able to speak. The answer finally clicked in his mind. "Are you...?"

Judy smiled passionately, holding up three fingers. "Three weeks," she commented, her violet eyes sparkling.

Nick sat there, stunned to the news he just heard. He finally understood. The quick and sudden changes in attitude, her health, along with her being more passionate during their love making sessions, it all made sense now. He even realized all the tiny hints that she was throwing at him; from the almost plain and simple comments to her looking at babies and baby clothing and toys.

Judy thought he was about to jump out of his seat, the way his muscles were twitching. But he didn't move. He just sat there, stunned.

But then, he did something that she didn't expect. He fell to his knees, onto the ground just feet away from Judy. She thought he was about to burst out crying for how much his lip was quivering.

"Can... Can I..." He stuttered, reaching out a paw towards Judy.

Without hesitation, she grabbed his paw and gently placed it on her belly. He tensed up to the touch of his paw on her stomach, afraid he would hurt her fragile body, and the baby.

But once he felt around, he could feel the slight bulge of her stomach. And that's when the tears fell. They fell down his cheeks and wet his fur. He was in disbelief, but at the same time, happy, joyful even.

Judy could feel her own eyes starting to water from the joy she could sense that was hidden behind his tears. Her smile drew in all the happiness that she could muster that replaced any negative feelings she had before.

"I'm gonna... I'm gonna be a dad" he sniffled with a half smile.

"Yes Nick. We're gonna be parents," Judy answered with her words choked up from her own over joyed emotions. The happiness she hoped for was more than she could have imagined coming from Nick. He was happy, just like she had hoped. And she... she was going to be a mother.

"I'm gonna be a father!" Nick exclaimed suddenly, picking Judy up out of her chair and spinning her in the air. His tears flew out of his eyes and into the air, with the biggest smile he had since his wedding day.

At first, since Judy wasn't expecting him to grab her, she let out a tiny shrill of shock. But it was replaced soon after with a smile.

Everyone around them stood up and cheered for both Nick and Judy. Isaac and Vlad clapped along with the crowd.

After a minute, he put Judy back down onto the floor. "I love you, Judy Wilde. Thank you, for everything." He kissed her lovingly, so everyone there could see how much he truly loved his wife, and his unborn child.

"I love you too, Nicholas Wilde."

As of that moment, he mentally prepared himself for the biggest challenge of his life: becoming a father and raising a family of his own. Him, Nicholas Wilde, a former con man, was going to become a father, with his unborn child inside of the love of his life.


	6. Visit to the MPD, and the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Judy finally meet the chief of the MPD, a striped bunny named Jack Savage, and Nick already doesn't like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologize for returning with this chapter so late. The original chapter had been deleted so I had to rewrite the whole thing. But in my opinion, this is much better than the original. 
> 
> and a side note, this chapter means a lot to me. Not only will Nick be a soon to be parent, I will be one as well :) a father ^_^

_"We are gathered here today to celebrate the unity between these two officers: Officer Nicholas Wilde," the pastor introduced by extending his arm towards the red fox. He then did the same motion to Judy, using his other arm. " and Officer Judy Hopps."_

_The crowd of bunnies, fellow officers and other friends of both Judy and Nick erupted in cheers, whistles and loud claps. Many of the rabbits, including Stu, stood up to cheer and hollered proudly. Most of the cheers came from the side of the church where many of the Hopps family were sitting._

_"Okay, okay everyone, calm down," the leopard huffed with force in his tone. "We are still in a church. We all need to be respectful here."_

_To his order, the room slowly fell silent._

_"Thank you. Now, as I was saying, we are here to unite the very first fox and bunny in holy matrimony." His tone indicated that he was proud to say those words._

_"Now I've had the the privilege of working along side these two. Hard workers, not doubt. But despite that they are the smallest mammals on the force, despite the fact that everyone said that they couldn't do it, DESPITE all that, I must say, they are two of the most exceptional officers the ZPD, Chief Bogo and myself have ever had the chance to work along side with."_

_This time, the pastor began the clapping, with a wide smile. Everyone else joined in, cheerfully talking and nodding amongst themselves in agreement with the leopard._

_"Nah, we're just doing our job," he shrugged off the attention on him and Judy. But no one acknowledged his silent protest as they were drowned out by the roar of claps in the church._

_He didn't like having all the attention on him. For years, since he was a kid, he never cared for the cooing and awes from others. But when he looked over to his, the look on her face made all of his little worries disappear._

_She had tears falling from her eyes. But not sad ones. They were tears of joy. Joy for her son for becoming something that she had always hoped for; becoming a husband._

_He saw the proudness in her eyes as she clapped and smiled up at him. That was something that he hadn't seen since he became a junior ranger scout all those years ago. A very fateful night, that would remain in his memory forever._

_Judy hid behind her long ears, her cheeks burning from bashfulness. She knew that everyone praised her for being one of the best at her job. And she was used to it, but she felt like it happened too often, for both her and Nick._

_She looked to her parents for any sign of guidance, but when she looked upon them, she saw her father and mother proudly smiling up to her. Stu was crying proud, fatherly tears while Bonnie tried caressing him. She looked up to Judy with dignity, proud of her daughter for another huge life accomplishment._

_A proud mother and father, being there for her and her soon to be husband._

_Radiant tears fell one by one down her cheeks whilst she focused on their smiles._

_The wedding day dressed bunny and fox looked at each other with matched expressions; tears of joy and smiles._

_The pastor lifted his arms and indicated for the crowd to once again quite down. Once the voices and claps of everyone died down to the quietness of before, he cleared his throat for all to hear._

_"Now, for the vows..."_

*********

  
Nick and Judy were in a cab on their way back to their hotel. After the announcement of her pregnancy in Ovideon's, which was met with congrats from almost everyone in the restaurant, they wanted to get a goodnights sleep for tomorrow.

During the cab ride, Nick was practically glued to Judy's side, or more or less, her growing belly. He kept rubbing his paws over her stomach.

"You sure are being protective tonight," Judy smiled down at Nick.

"Well yeah, I'm a dad now" he looked up with his emerald eyes with a grin on his muzzle.

Judy chuckled to his reply, and kissed him between his ears. "And I'm gonna be a mom," she grinned happily, letting that word roll off her tongue like she's said it many times already. "I just hope I'm just as good of a mom as mine was. Or even half as good."

Judy wasn't doubting herself in any way, as she had a lot of practice with taking care of her younger siblings. But now that it was her own kit, that wasn't only a bunny, but part fox, she wasn't sure how this baby was going to act.

Nick, hearing what sounded like doubt in his bunnies voice, he sat up and grabbed her paws. "You'll be a great mother sweetheart. I wouldn't be surprised if you are just as good a mother as your mom," he reassured her with a smile. "Plus, with you being a cop and all, you'll be more protective over our baby. And with me by your side, you're already great," he boasted cheerfully.

She half smiled to Nick. He always knew exactly what to say to her whenever she felt down or when she felt down. It was like a sense he had, a second nature to cheer her up whenever he could, even when she was already happy.

"Thanks for that slick."

"You're welcome my dumb bunny."

Nick leaned down once more to her belly and put his cheek on the small little lump, a deep loving purr vibrating from his throat into her belly.

To the sudden sensation of purrs and his soft cheeks rubbing against her, Judy let out a surprised gasp. She had never seen Nick act in that way before, not even when they made love. It reminded her a lot of what a female mother tiger or lion would do to her kits for comfort. The wide grin on his face was proof that he was more enthusiastic about becoming a father.

"Come here you."

In a quick motion, she grabbed the collar of his dress shirt and pulled him up to her, locking her lips to his.

Nick was stunned from being pulled away from the baby bump so suddenly. He saw the want in her eyes and pushed his lips back into hers, tasting the sweet scent of his bunny drowning through his own musk.

Their loving kiss lasted for quite some time, all the way back to their hotel to be exact.

Their driver, a black and white female wolf, gave them a slight discount for openly talking about their baby. She told them that she had a sister who was an inter as well who lived in a different city than her. She praised the two of them for not caring what anyone thought, even though they did just that already.

As they entered the quiet hotel, Nick walked directly to the receptionists desk, where one of the late shifters was sitting.

"Excuse me?" He interrupted her slow tired typing on her computer. She looked up to him with dark heavy bags under her eyes, covered up by more than a couple layers of makeup. "Are you still doing room service?"

She glanced over to the digital clock on her laptop, slower than a sloth on his fastest day, and replied, "Yes we are."

"Okay, great! I would like the best bottle of wine you guys have. If that's possible."

"No problem! What room number are you sir?"

" One-eighty seven, Mr and Mrs. Wilde" he replied proudly. He looked behind him and shot Judy a signature 'Nick Smile'. She had no idea what he was doing, so she just watched.

"Okay Mr. Wilde, you're all set. We'll have a maid bring the bottle of wine up to your room," she smiled politely.

With a quick thanks, he rushed back to his wife and they made their way into the elevators.

"What's the wine for? We just had some not even an hour ago," she was curious about what her fox was up to.

"Yes I know. But we had a crowd of others along with us. I want to celebrate our baby alone. Just the two of us."

"You mean the three of us," she corrected him playfully.

"Oh, yeah. The three of us." He knelt down in front of Judy to place his paws on her now noticeable growing baby bump.

Then it hit him; she didn't tell him how many kits they were having.

"Speaking of the three of us, do you know how many kits we're gonna have?" He asked with curiosity.

Judy shook her head. "It's too early to tell. I could have one, or I could have a whole litter. The doctor told me that anything is possible with this baby, or baby's. But since this will be the first bunny/fox hybrid in existence, he doesn't even have a clue to what it's going to look like."

Her emotions were filled with anxiety, realizing herself that she was almost afraid of what the baby was going to look like. She wasn't sure if it was going to look like a perfect mix between a fox and a rabbit, or some freak of nature. And with her feelings running rampant at an all time high, she couldn't help but have these thoughts.

And again, Nick sensed her distress. He saw the look in her eyes.

"Judy, our baby will be perfect. I just know it," he said reassuringly, placing a law on her soft white cheeks. "And I'm also sure that he, she, or they, will look just like us. And they will be amazing little bundles of joy."

He pecked a kiss on the tip of her nose, which twitched to the sensation of his loving kiss.

As he had hoped, her smile returned.

"You always know exactly what to say, don't you slick?" She was grateful in the upmost way for having Nick there for her. Especially now, when she really needed the comfort.

"Of course fluff. I know you from the outside in. I will do anything to make you happy," he proclaimed, which he did with ease. While also teasing her in any way he could along with it.

Then, his memory banks began flooding his mind with Judy's injury. from all those months ago. The smell of her blood seeping through the gun shot wound remained in his nose hairs, the panic he felt was etched into his mind. It was a night that still kept him up at some points, a night that he still blamed himself for everyday.

"I'm just glad your injury didn't affect..." He quietly paused, reaching down to place protective paws over her belly.

Just like how Nick could read Judy like a book, she could do the same. She knew exactly what he was talking about, and what he was feeling.

"Nick," she addressed sternly. Her fingers found their way under his chin, turning his grave expression from her stomach to her eyes. "Me and the baby will be fine. I can promise you that. It's in the past now. You don't need to keep punishing yourself for a choice I made. A choice to protect you."

She kissed his forehead for reassurance, and hugged him as tight as she could muster. She had to show her dumb fox of a husband that he didn't need to dread on the past. She held his face with her paws on his cheeks, her forehead on his.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up Carrots" he apologized softly. "I just can't get it out my head half the time."

"You dumb fox," Judy teased. "You're fine my love."

Nick emphasized the embrace of Judy's hug, feeling her love and comfort flowing into him. Her warm hug and her steady heartbeat calmed his tense mind, putting him at ease.

Soon enough, the elevator stopped at their floor. The two slowly raced back to their room, Nick holding the door open for his pregnant wife. Without a thought, they began shredding off their dress attire until a knock at the door caught their attention.

Judy was halfway out of her dress and moved deep into the shadows of the room before Nick opened the door.

The maid, a black spotted sow, had brought up the wine bottle. For it being as late as it was, she was kind about having to bring the sweet tasting wine to them. Nick left a kind tip before the maid returned back to her duties.

The bottle was no where near as fancy, or as expensive, as the one from Ovideon's, but he didn't care. It was going to do the job of celebration for just them.

"Go on ahead, Carrots. I'll meet you in the bedroom," he told her with the bottle of wine in his paws. She obliged and headed into their room, her dress dragging across the floor as more than half of her body was exposed.

Nick was fixed on finding any types of glasses that could be used for their wine. Luckily, he found a set of scotch glasses that was normally to be used for hard liquor. But it was going to have to work.

By the time Nick walked into the bedroom, Judy was already out of her dress and in a pair of short black athletic shorts and a neon pink tank top.

He held the two glasses in one paw and poured the sweet red wine with the other, handing a half filled glass to Judy.

"Thanks Nick," she thanked, taking a sip of the drink with a gleeful smile.

"You're welcome sweetheart." He took his own swig of the wine, tasting the sweetness of the berries. And like he figured, the wine was good, but not to the standards of Ovideon's.

He drank what was left and then plopped himself onto the bed. The exhausted fox laid down onto the bed, placing his head into the folded legs of his bunny. His head fit perfectly in place.

"You know," Nick began trying grab Judy's attention. "It still feels unreal knowing that I'm going to be a father. My brain is still trying to process it." But this new feeling was unlike anything he had ever felt before. And he liked it, a lot.

"Same here. And I've known about it longer than you have." The pregnant bunny hid a slight chuckled, that was replaced with the anxiety from earlier. "Although, I was afraid of telling you at first."

Nick looked up to her, her purple glimmering eyes focused on his green eyes. Her stare had an apologetic feel to them, as if she just said something she didn't mean to.

"Why do you say that sweetheart?"

"Don't get me wrong Nick. I was so excited to tell you! But there was also a part of me that thought... That..." She sniffled, quickly wiping away tears.

"Thought what?"

She had to turn her head away slightly from Nick so he wouldn't see her beginning to cry. "I thought that you weren't ready for a family, since we just got married. And I thought that you would leave if I told you."

She held back as long as she could, but the tears came out. With her senses and emotions out of whack, it was hard to contain them.

A single drop of her salty tear fell onto Nicks cheek, soaking into his dark red fur.

He sat up quickly, bolting up right in Judy's lap. These types of tears were ones that he would hear from her in the middle of the night. Whimpers and mumbling of his name woke him up to her saying, "Nick, please don't leave me!" or "I'm sorry, please forgive me."

She had nightmares about the night when she thought she had cheated on him and the rage that Nick had shown to her. It was a day she too blamed herself for heavily, more than Nick blamed himself for her injury.

But no matter the troubles that they faced, they were always there for each other to comfort the other; executing their wedding vows.

"Carrots, I would never, ever ever even consider that thought. I would be the dumbest fox in the entire world to let you go." He placed a paw on her cheek to wipe away her tears, and so she would look at him. "If anything, I would love you even more than I already do. And that's adding on to the endless amount of love I already have for you fluff."

"This child, or children, will tighten the bond we both have that's already stronger than anything else in this world. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

She looked up with watery eyes. But the tears were no longer coming out of her eyes. Her smile, even though it was half a smile, returned.

"I'm so thankful for you Nick," she proclaimed with a heavy, happy sigh. "I wouldn't trade you for anything. I love you so much."

"I love you too Judy," he said as he leaned in closer to her. "And if you ever have these types of feelings again, let me know so I can help you regain your thoughts."

Letting out their feelings was a huge relief for the two of them. Therapeutic in a way.

After a few minutes of Nick hugging Judy, burying her face in his chest, listening to her foxes steady breathing and soft purrs, they tucked into the bed.

Judy was pressed against Nicks body while his tail wrapped around her and her belly. They were at ease in each other's embrace, allowing the night of the quite Metropolis life to induced them into a deep sleep.

The next morning...

"Come on slick!" Judy ushered to Nick as she practically ran down the street. "You're falling behind!" She yelled back to him.

"Hold up Carrots!" Nick was racing passed other mammals just trying to get back to Judy.

The two of them were heading to the long awaited visit to the MPD; the Metropolis Police Department.

Since their arrival, Judy had been longing to see what it was like on the inside and also to see how different it was compared to the ZPD. Nick was excited as well, just not jumping off the walls crazy about it like his wife was.

**Earlier...**

Before they had left, Nick had wanted to surprise Judy with breakfast in bed. He woke up early, trying his best not to wake her. Half of his arm had fallen asleep during the night from Judy using it as a pillow.

But soon after he left, Judy awoke. She was confused and concerned at first when she didn't wake up to Nick by her side.

He soon came back with an enormous platter of food consisting of whole wheat pancakes, blue berry muffins, some strawberries, breakfast bagels and donuts.

Judy knew that she was hungry, but not that hungry.

"Jeez Nick. I know I'm eating for two now, but that's a little more than I can handle."

"Some of this is for me too Carrots," he clarified in a hidden chuckle.

He scarfed down one of the fluffy pancakes, nearly choking on it as he swallowed it, barely chewing it. He was hungry enough that he was willing to deal with the pain of downing his food as fast as he could.

Judy grabbed a blueberry muffin. She was starving too, more than she's ever been in a long time. She was going to have to eat much more.

She cracked open the muffin and picked out one of the small berries from inside. She tested the taste of berry, seeing if they were anything like the ones from the farm.

"Oh Nick," she called flirting.

He looked over from his plate of food and saw Judy holding a vibrant blue berry. One of his ultimate favorite fruits of all. It was lump and juicy looking from the outside.

She was teasing him with it so she could draw him in closer, which he did reluctantly.

When his muzzle about touched the blueberry, she grinned dastardly. She squeezed the blueberry between her fingers and smeared it all over Nicks lips, and face.

He was about to open his mouth to take the berry when she smothered him in blueberry. He became surprised and shocked from it. He loved the taste of blueberry on his taste buds; it was his favorite taste.

He went to wipe off the juice off his lips with his tongue, but was stopped by Judy.

"Let me," she insisted in a flirty tone.

She began licking around the edge of his lips where the juices from where the berry was squeezed onto. Her tongue ended up inside his mouth, playing with her foxes own slippery tongue.

Nick replied, not using any words, began a war of the tongues.

And that's when it hit him, blueberries weren't his favorite taste of all time. It was the taste of a gray and white bunny named Judy Wilde.

**Now...**

"I knew I should've slept in longer," Nick yawned wide, exposing his sharp canines. "Its too early for this"

In all honesty, he didn't get much sleep that night. He was too thrilled to even close his eyes.

"Come on you big baby, we're almost there." Judy had slowed down for the tired Nick to catch up. "Plus, if we had left any later, the traffic would have probably been a lot more busier."

And she was right. Being it was mid day in Metropolis, every street was jam packed with cars that were bumper to bumper. The lines between crossings were long, and the light for the waiting mammals to cross turned back almost as soon as it had turned green.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Carrots," he admitted, crossing with her to the next block.

Then a thought that he had told himself not to forget came back to his mind. "Hold on real quick Judy," he asked of her. She stopped abruptly in the middle of the side walk, just passing the edge of a side street.

She was about to ask what he wanted, but was quickly met with a face full of fox hair, and a heavy scent of musk.

Nick was rubbing his scent all around her. It was a habit of his that whenever they went out, he would mark her so everyone knew she belonged to him. Especially to, for a lack of a better term, 'interested parties'.

"Just making sure that everyone here knows that you're mine." His voice was muffled within Judy's fur, making extra sure she was covered in his scent.

"Thanks slick," she said once Nick had stopped marking her. She enjoyed the marking process from Nick; his scratchy fur poking her skin always sent tingling sensations down her back whenever he did it.

Regardless of the views and stares from other mammals that walked by, obviously not used to seeing a fox with a bunny while marking her with his scent, neither cared. Because she then did the same to Nick.

"Kneel down," she ordered, pointing down to her feet.

Nick did so with haste, kneeling to his queen bunny.

She began rubbing her cheeks against his, her soft white fur letting off her lavender scent all over Nicks body. He loved the smell of her aroma filling his sensitive nose. It was intoxicating, as if he were drinking in every ounce of her.

"There we go." She finished with a kiss on Nicks wet nose.

They continued following the signs that would lead them to the MPD building, which luckily for them was only just around the block from where they were.

Once they turned the last corner of the block, the entirety of the building was shown. Needless to say, it was much larger than they had previously thought when they were in the cab.

It was easily much larger than the ZPD, and also twice as tall. It was five stories tall with giant white granite pillars in front of the entrance, holding up the protruding roof that stuck out farther than any other part of the building. The reason for the roof being as big as it was, was because of the built in training grounds. Miniature versions of the ones Nick and Judy went through when they were in the academy. It was also equipped with two helipads; one emergency chopper and one police chopper. The windows were tinted just enough so there would be no use of spying through them.

It was built in the middle of the city, so the traffic was heavier there, but still far enough away for police cars to get out.

"Holy shit!" Judy was wide eyed and her jaw practically hit the ground when she stared in amazement.

"I thought it was big before, but this is more than I had expected."

"It's so much bigger than the ZPD," Nick chimed in, also dazed by the size of the building. "And I thought I was small in Zootopia. They must have a lot of more bigger cops in there."

"Well, only one way to find out."

Judy took Nicks paw and pulled him across the street to the MPD side of the street.

There were also a stairs, a couple dozen more than what the ZPD had. Each step had the navy blue stripe on the base, the only thing that brought any color besides white.

Statues of a lion and a sheep stood proudly by each sides of the building with a tiled quote in the center between them, reading 'Unity For All'.

Judy liked the statue and what it represented.

The darkness of the roof enveloped them as they proceeded to the entrance doors. The sensor above the door read their movements and slide open for easy access. The brightness from inside dazed both Judy and Nick's eyes, only for a moment before the inside was finally unraveled.

Phones rang loudly through the clear acoustics of the room while conversations were drowned within them. Decorative plants and trees surrounded many of the desks on the first floor.

Officers of all shapes and sizes walked past them, giving the fox and bunny couple polite nods and smiles.

Among the officers, ranging from a couple wolves, rhinos, and an elephant, many of them were, to Judy and Nicks surprise, foxes and bunnies. Not just one group. Many were partners, discussing paper work, cases and other duties.

Judy was in an awestruck state, not sure if what she was seeing was real or not. Nick couldn't believe it either. He was more surprised that there were so many foxes in the precinct than any other mammal.

"This is so awesome!" Judy squealed silently as she held back her excitement.

"I know fluff! It's almost unreal," Nick said as he looked upon a red fox and gray and white bunny that reminded him so much of Judy and himself.

"Hey carrots?" He pointed down to a desk that looked a lot like Clawhousers, except a lot cleaner. And Judy knew right away what Nick was thinking.

Judy and Nick paced down to the receptionists desk where a young badger was typing on his laptop. A fern that was sitting next to his name plate which read ‘Officer Brakunda’, was well taken care of.

Nick spoke the first greeting with a friendly, “Hello!” He waved a paw, even though the badger wasn’t paying attention as he was still glued to the screen.

A few seconds passed before Judy issued her greeting, louder this time. “Hello!”

That time, Judy's loud voice grabbed the badgers' attention as he looked around his desk to see who had called him. He peered over his laptop and saw the bunny and fox standing down in front of him.

“Oh, sorry about that. Was just finishing up a report,” he said in an Irish accent. “How can I help you folks today?” His smile was polite and his uniform was well groomed. It was navy blue just like Judy’s and Nick’s were, except there was a pearly white stripe stitched in the armpit area going around the arm, matching the landscape of Metropolis.

“Well, we just wanted to look around” Judy replied. “We’re officers from Zootopia and this is our first time here in Metropolis.”

The badgers eyes grew slightly as a wide open smile grew on his white fluffy cheeks. “This is amazing! I finally get to meet officers from the ZPD!” He exclaimed ecstatically. He swiftly leaned over his desk and extended a paw to shake.

To Nick, it looked like he had to stand in his chair just to reach them.

Both of them shook his paw, in which he clutched to theirs while not only shaking their paws, but also their entire arm. Badgers were known for their strength and how great of a grip they had with their sharp claws.

“What’re your names?”

Nick walked up before Judy could reply. “I’m Nicholas Wilde and this is my partner, and wife, Judy Wilde. Or you may know her as…”

“Judy Hopps?!” Brakunda interrupted loudly, his smile now wider than before.

“Y-yeah that’s right” Judy nodded with slight hesitation, not sure what the badger was about to do next.   
In a quick loud thump of him sitting back in his chair, almost tipping it backwards, he picked up his phone and started pushing the buttons frantically. A few seconds of his nervous fast paced taps on his desk past before his small ears perked up.

“Chief we’ve got some… No listen we’ve got some officers here from the ZPD… Yes, it’s Officer Hopps and..” He paused to look at Nick.

“What’s your name again?"He whispered.

"Nicholas Wilde” he replied softly, feeling a little defeated that he wasn’t as popular as his wife.

“And Officer Wilde” the badger quickly said. Then his smile grew. “Alright will do Cheif!” He softly hung the phone up.

“So, your chief is coming to see us?” Judy finally asked.

“Yup! He’ll be here any second” he disclosed.

Judy knew that the MPD’s chief was a bunny, while Nick had no idea who was going to be coming down those steps.

A few minutes passed by before a new face entered down from the large stair case that led to the four other stories in the building. He wore a black dress coat with a white tux shirt underneath. His tie was black, also matching the glossy black dress pants he wore.   
He had a serious look on his face. It was stern, rock solid and unchanging. But his facial expression changed as he reached the final step to the ground floor of the precinct.

A stern grin grew across his face, expanding the stripes on his cheeks that Nick just noticed on his face. The tips of his ears also had the same matching black stripes as his cheeks had. He was just as tall as Judy was, except his fur color was a lighter gray compared to hers.

“Thank you for calling me down here, Brakunda" the middle aged buck thanked. "So… This is the famous Judy Hopps I’ve heard so much about?”

Jack put two fingers on his chin as if interested in what he was seeing. With his eyes, he was looking her up and down.

Nick saw the bucks eye movement and felt something inside him starting to boil.

He reached for her paw before she could react and placed a hand-kiss on the top part of her paw. She was slightly stunned for a moment before slowly taking her paw back to her side. She casually wiped the kiss away on her shorts before the buck noticed.

Nicks scowl and crossed arms was showing his distaste of Jack. He didn't like when other males came up to her in a flirtatious way, especially a more than likely single buck like Jack.

“Wilde now” she corrected the bunny chief. “This is my husband, Nick Wilde.” She glanced over at Nick to introduce him, but noticed his mood has changed. She wasn’t oblivious to the Chiefs actions towards her and new where her heart lied. She would never change that. But she could sense that Nick was feeling tempestuous inside.

Jack shot a smaller radiant smile to the fox who he could tell was a bit 'steamed’ to say the least. He could tell that he was aggravated by the way his tail was swaying from side to side.

“It’s an honor to finally meet you Mr. Wilde,” Jack said, again reaching out his paw.

Nick looked to Jack's outstretched paw, then to his none changing smile, then to Judy, who was nodding to the bucks paw for Nick to shake.

He closed his eyes, rolling them inside so Jack didn't see, and grabbed his paw.

"Nick," he corrected. He didn't like being called 'Mr' unless he was in his uniform.

Nicks grip on the striped bunnies paw was firm and tight. He wanted to show his boiling anger within the handshake to tell Jack to back off.

And Jack wasn't an idiot. He could feel the tendons in his paw moving and crunching together as Nick gripped his paw rather than shake it. Jack didn't want to show any sign of pain, being the head of the MPD and all. But inside, he was cringing as his tendons popped from the strength in Nicks paw.

After another minute had passed of the awkward hand shake, Nick released his grasp on the buck. The boil he was feeling began rising in his gut.

Jack, catching on to the red foxes emotions decided to change the subject.

"Would you two like a tour?" The chief offered with a smile.

"That would be an opportunity that I wouldn't pass up," Judy replied with excitement. Her tail shook in response.

Nick on the other hand wasn't as enthused.

"Are you okay Nick?" She asked in hoping for an honest answer.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He lied. He was furious with Jack. And he knew Judy could tell that he was.

She wanted to ask more but thought it best not to. She wasn't going to get him more riled up.

To the start of the tour, Jack led them around the first floor. He showed them the large holding cells that were held in the west end of the MPD for overnight criminals and even on occasion, hardened criminals. As they moved on, he also showed them the exemplary officers who had their pictures framed up on a wall for heroism and bravery.

The second floor was where the armory was kept. Every weapon within was matched to fit every single mammal, from rabbit sized shotguns to elephant sized battering rams. The pistols ranged from Glock 40's, to Glock 19's and Remington 1911's. The shotguns were the simple Remington 870's in a Magpul tactical stock with an EOTech red dot sight. There were also AR-15's dressed up to look like M-16's, along with custom made AR's with EOTech sights as well.

Amongst the guns, there was also riot shields, tear gas canisters and tasers.

Judy, and even Nick, were astounded by the amount of weaponry that they had. In Zootopia, only the ZSWAT had those types of weapons, while the other officers in the ZPD received tranquilizer guns and tasers.

All the while, Judy was taking in every little detail she could and storing it in the back of her mind. She wanted to bring back some ideas to Bogo when they returned to Zootopia. She figured the ZPD could use some drastic changes to its interior, along with other things.

Nick was impressed with what they had. He even liked that there was a shotgun that would fit him, instead of blowing his shoulder off with a bigger one. Regardless of his curiosity wondering, his attention was constantly on Jack. Every time he thought or saw the buck even beginning to flirt with Judy, he would either interrupt him verbally or sometimes, physically; not in an obvious way. And he was already fed up with the male bunny.

The third floor was where much of the paper work such as case files, pictures, documents and other such papers of importance was stored. It was also where officers desks were to do the paper work at. Nothing too special. It was about the same as it was at the ZPD.

The fourth and fifth floor, Jack told them, was where the higher ranking officers' offices were located; Jack's being at the top floor.

The stair case leading up to the top floor was exhausting for Judy, leaving her breathing more heavier and sweating more than before. She didn't think that the walk to the MPD would have affected her that badly, but she also didn't take into consideration that there was going to be stairs. Having a baby growing inside of you wasn't making it better, not that she was complaining in the least.

They soon arrived to an overly large room, almost too big for one rabbit to use all on his own. It was surrounded by bullet proof glass walls, with the only privacy he got was with the shades down. The door was also glass.

"Come in, come in" Jack welcomed, holding the door open for Nick and Judy.

The giant desk at the end of the room was filled with paper work, pictures of other, older officers, and any decor that he placed on it. On the wall behind the desk, were framed certificates, trophies and medals he had acquired during his service.

"And that's the Metropolis Police Department" he grinned from behind them, thus ending the tour of his pride and joy.

He took out his black leather seat which matched his black suit attire and plumped down into the chair. It was as tall as Jacks ears were standing up. His smile was bright and cheerful, regardless of the heated stare still coming off of Nick.

"Thank you for the tour, Jack!" Judy thanked with a kind smile in return. "This is an amazing precinct for only being a few years old."

"Yeah, it's a pretty cool place" Nick agreed in the dullest tone he could speak.

That cheeky grin on Jacks face made Nicks normally fluffy tail flare.

Not noticing Nicks flare up, Jack leaned down into his desk, pulling out a drawer and pulling out a half empty bottle of scotch. He held three scotch glasses in his paw, one for each of them.

The striped buck poured himself half a glassful before offering some to the married couple.

Judy politely declined. Besides wine, she hadn't taken a sip of any hard liquor since the night her sister betrayed her and her trust. It wasn't good for a baby anyways. She instead asked for water, being thirsty and still sweaty from all the walking they just did.

Jack handed her a bottled water kindly.

Nick also declined. He didn't mind having a drink of scotch every now and then, but he wasn't about to take a glass from a mammal who had been flirting with his wife during the whole time Jack was giving them the tour.

Jack slightly shrugged and took a long hard swig on scotch, feeling the burn of alcohol drizzling down his throat. He set the almost empty glass down on his hard oak desk.

As he was about to speak, he was interrupted by two loud knocks on his glass window door. All three looked towards the knock and saw only a pair of white furred feet. By the obvious shape of the foot and the tips of claws, it was obvious it was a type of predator.

The mammal then rushed in with a couple manila folders in her paws.

"Jack! We just got another call about a possible kidnapp-."

By the tone of voice, it was obvious she was female. She was an arctic fox, with blue eyes that matched the bluest ocean. Her whole coat was glistening white, almost sending shimmers of sunlight from within.

She was in an urgent state of mind as she handed the files in her paws to Jack, but not before noticing Nick and Judy also sitting across from the buck.

"Oh... I- I didn't know you had guests with you. I can come back-"

"No, no you're fine Skye. Please come in," Jack smiled to the white vixen, waving her to stand next to him.

"Nick, Judy, this is Lieutenant Skye Winter. One of the best officers I've had the privilege of working with" Jack introduced the white furred vixen in a wide grin. "And Skye, this is Nicholas Wilde and Judy Wilde, or Judy Hopps of the ZPD."

She wore a gray dress coat, matching the gray pants that were almost skin tight. She had a slight muscular build while still maintaining a tight female physique. The bright smile on her muzzle that she showed Nick and Judy was kind and gentle.

"I've heard so much about you two," she said as she reached out a paw. "It's a real honor to finally get to meet you" she grinned from ear to ear.

To Nick, Skye reminded him a lot of Judy; Strong in character, polite, and an equally elegant smile. Her eyes were also an equal resemblance of Judy's violet jewels, besides the difference in color. They glistened in the sunlight, almost able to put you into a trance. But Judy was much more beautiful than any vixen the world would be able to throw at him.

"It's nice to meet you too," Nick politely smiled back. His mood was slightly changed, as he had no grudge against Skye.

"We must be more popular than we thought," Judy guessed, shaking the vixens paw as well with a returned grin.

"Why yes," Jack nodded. "A lot of mammals are here because of you two. You're practically heroes around here to many of the officers here. They consider you two as roll models."

Nick and Judy both looked at each other with similar surprised eyes.

"Is that why there is so many fox and bunny partners here?" Judy asked.

"And hardly any bigger animals here?" Nick chimed in, slightly curious now.

The striped bunny nodded slowly. "Alone, a fox and a bunny can be great officers. With the bunnies quickness and amazing hearing to react to almost any situation and the foxes stealthiness and great sense of smell and night vision, they are very primitive officers. But put these two together, and you create an almost unbeatable team of mammals on the police force."

"We still have officers for the larger criminal mammals, but since most of the population of Metropolis consists of smaller mammals and a third of it being rhinos and larger mammals, there's only been a need for smaller officers."

He was preaching like he knew exactly what he was saying. Which he knew very well.

"Well, Nick and I found that out ourselves," Judy stated, taking hold of one of Nicks paw. They were the prefect match for each other as police partners and life partners.

Skye watched the married couple holding paws and felt her cheeks turning red. She hadn't seen such affection, or even felt the loving touch from someone for a very long time. She had to turn away for a moment to clear her blood filled cheeks.

Jack noticed Skye's sudden change in emotion. An ear popped up towards the vixens direction from the sound of silent whispers. Her ears were limp against her head, not making any eye contact. He knew what she was thinking right at that moment from the blushing in her cheeks.

So to break her trance, he broke her silence, "Being the first bunny and fox officers in all of the ZPD must be a very successful accomplishment for you two?" They nodded in response. "But there are... Complications with being partners, correct?"

Nicks attention was turned away from his loving smile to Judy, changing it to a complete one eighty. He shot a death glare to Jack.

"Meaning?" He asked darkly.

Skye's attention was turned back to Nicks stern and lashing tone. Her eyes locked onto his emerald eyes that were glaring at Jack.

Realizing what he just said came off the wrong way, Jack lifted his paws towards Nick. "I didn't mean 'complications', but challenges," he corrected himself, attempting to keep his cool. He was getting the impression that Nick had become more agitated due to seeing the red foxes tail twitch in anger.

Nicks ears slapped down to the back of his head, showing a single on of his canines. "We manage just fine," he sneered at Jack. He held Judy's paw tightly.

"I didn't mean any harm to what I said Mr. Wilde. I was just assuming..."

"It's Nick, and stop assuming anything!" He spat in anger. His tail bristled in anger and the fur on the back of his neck stood up. "Judy and I know the struggles and we definitely don't need some jocked up little striped zebra looking bunny telling me and my wife about things that we already know."

He leaned forward in his chair, both of his canines now exposed. His nose was scrunched in a sneer, ears pointed back behind his head. The anger that had been boiling inside of his gut finally bursted out. He had just had about enough of Jack. Flirting with his wife and then acting like he knew what it was like to have a partner that was a fox made it even worse. This chief bunny didn't have a clue about it.

Skye, in retaliation, was in a defensive stance over Jack, mirroring Nicks own sneer and canines.

Judy had never seen Nick act like this before, especially in front on someone that they had just met. What also surprised her was how confrontational both Nick and Skye were against each other. But Skye was standing as if she was defending something precious, kind of like how Nick would do for her...

She reached over to Nicks knee and squeezed after the brief hostility and a heaviness fell over the room that felt like it had lasted an eternity.

He blinked twice before falling out of his hostile trance towards Jack. He looked over at his bunny wife, a small sneer still on his muzzle.

"What's your deal?" Whispered Judy, her brow tightened in confusion and embarrassment.

His breathing was heavy with heat as his nostrils flared. But seeing the look in his wife's eyes, a look of disappointment, caused him to realize that he had let his emotions sore out of control.

"I'm sorry Carrots" he mumbled, sitting back in seat.

"I'm not the ones you need to be apologizing to," she retorted. She was slightly upset with Nick and how he acted. She nodded towards both Jack and Skye.

There was no point in him even trying to reason with her. Not with the glare she was giving him, demanding him to do so.

He looked to the striped bunny and Arctic fox. "I'm sorry," he grumbled in annoyance.

During the whole stare down between the two toughest foxes that Jack had ever laid eyes on, he didn't blink once. Not even moving from his position of looking Nick dead in the eyes.

But once the red fox had apologized, he chuckled before replying, "No harm, no foul."

Skye released her defensive position and calmed the nerves that had shocked her whole body, causing her white fur to bristle. But she kept a watchful eye of Nick regardless of whether he had backed down or not.

After a few minutes of more awkward silence, with Nick silently sitting in his chair, Skye still staring down at Nick, and Jack leaning back in his leather chair, Judy broke in.

"Is there any bathrooms close by?" She had drank the whole bottle of water before the confrontation had even occurred. And her nerves had kicked in when she thought Nick and Skye were going to fight against one another, making her bladder fill with all the fluid she had consumed.

Skye's attention turned to Judy, more than happy to be willing to leave the room. "Yeah there's one just down the hall. I can take you to it," she replied with a smile.

"Thank you!"

The two females began their way out to the hallway until another pair of footsteps began following them.

"I'm coming along with you fluff." Nick had gotten out of his chair, not wanting to let his pregnant wife out of his sight.

"No Nick, you need to stay here" Judy denied him, placing a paw on the foxes chest.

He felt defeated. "You can't leave me here with..." He paused nodding back to Jack. "Him."

"Nick? Please? Do this for me?" Her violet eyes grew in plea, like a puppy would do to beg for food.

He sighed heavily. "Fine."

"Thank you slick. We'll be back shortly."

"We'll be back soon," Skye stated ready to close the door before saying, "be good you two." She said, implying to what she said mostly to Nick by saying 'be good'.

"I'm glad to have gotten out of there when we did. The room was feeling a little...'heated'" Judy exclaimed, stretching her sore legs and back.

"Same here," Skye concurred. "I just don't like how your husband was acting towards Jack. It was like he had some type of grudge against him, and they've only just met."

Judy's ears drooped to her shoulders, still quite embarrassed about her husbands behavior.

"I do apologize for that Ms. Winter. But it's just his way of protecting me when he thinks a male is getting too close to me. The only thing Jack did was kiss my paw."

"He kissed your paw? That's it?" Skye couldn't help but chuckle to how ridiculous Nick now looked. "He does that to all females, being the gentalmammal that he is. He did it to me the first time we worked together." She spoke proudly of that fact. He cheeks blushed as a gleeful smile grew on her cheek. She could still remember the day; the warmth of his paws has he held hers, the softness of the kiss on her soft paws, and the little twinkle in his eyes when he looked up to her.

"He's also being protective due to the fact that I'm pregnant," she smiled brightly as they walked by the stair case she had just gotten off of not too long ago.

Skye's day dreaming was cut off by the phrase, 'I'm pregnant'.

"You're pregnant?" Asked Skye, Judy nodding in response.

"Congratulations!" She happily exclaimed with a cheerful smile. "Did you get a donor?"

Skye anticipated a nod, but Judy only smiled and shook her head.

"Nope. All natural. No middle mammal, and no donor. Our baby will be the first fox and bunny hybrid in the world."

"That's impossible. You and Nick are the completely opposite species." She was both awestruck and perplexed. She couldn't get her head around the idea of an actual successful pregnancy between a bunny and a fox.

"Trust me, I was thinking the same thing when I first found out myself. And even now, I'm still trying to distinguish whether this is all real or a dream. But I'm glad it's not. The doctor even told me that due to how evolved us mammals are, anything could be possible, including a successful hybrid between a fox and a bunny."

She chuckled to the white foxes concentrating facial features. The pregnant bunny then looked down to her growing belly and rubbed it, smiling with the softness of a mothers touch. A mother, a label she was already used to saying for herself.

Skye was deep in her thoughts asking herself the same question over and over in her mind.

Is it really possible? How is it possible?

So many questions were rambling in her head all at once, it was making her head spin.

She began fidgeting with the tips of her claws, a calming mechanism she used when she saw Nick and Judy holding paws.

"Can...? Can you tell me more?" Skye asked nervously.

"I'd be glad to," Judy simply replied.

Back in Jack's office, the room was less than vibrant. There was still hostility radiating off of Nick towards Jack.

Even after minutes had passed after Skye and Judy had left, Nick was still standing by the door, facing away from Jack.

"You know Nick," Jack began, getting uncomfortable with the silence and putting the scotch bottle and glasses back into the drawers of his desk. "I think I finally know why you don't like me."

Nick scoffed in reply. "Oh yeah? Do you now?"

"You're afraid, that someone of the same species will take your wife away from you." Jack knew he had asked the right question. Nicks tail was so simplistic that he knew when he was right on the money or not. Being the chief of an entire precinct with many other foxes, it was easy to tell.

Nicks ears and tail twitched to Jacks voice. Although the buck was right for the most part, besides that Judy would never leave him for someone else. He was more on the lines of protecting what's his, protecting his mate and their growing child inside of her. But he wasn't just about to admit that. Jack still flirted with his wife and he wasn't going to let that go so easily.

"What? You mean jealous? Of you? Ha!" he cackled loudly, mocking the male bunny. "Why would I be jealous of a dumb striped bunny like you?"

Jack ignored Nicks insult and continued. Throughout his whole life, he was used to name callings from other mammals. He's heard every derogative that you could think of. But it didn't bother him.

Jack ignored Nicks insult and continued."Look, I meant no harm in anything I said or did. I know that ever since I kissed your wife's paw, you've been eyeing me the whole time." He saw a look in Nicks eyes that said 'be careful what you say next'.

Watch what you say next you damn bunny, otherwise, they might just be your last. Nick could feel his claws piercing out of his paws, anticipating his next possible move.

"I just want you to know that it was all out of respect and nothing more. I introduce myself like that to all females. But regardless of that fact, I already have someone I'm very close to."

Again, Nick scoffed to what Jack just told him. He didn't care what he said, Nick still didn't like him. "And I'm supposed to believe what you say? Plus, what other bunny in there right mind would want to be with a jackass of a bunny who also happens to be a worthless police chief?"

Jacks ears shot up quickly, a facial expression he only used on his own officers appeared. He was scowling towards the red fox, almost as angrily as Nick had his when he was scowling. He had been called many things, but never has he been told straight to his face that he was a 'worthless police chief'. And that hit a nerve, which rarely could ever be triggered by anyone.

He didn't respond. The one thing he did was open up the same drawer where the scotch bottle and glasses were, pulling out a picture frame. He placed the frame facing away from Nick.

The flustered fox looked at the picture frame, then to Jack who was still slightly sneering, and then back to the wooden frame. He rolled his eyes and hissed, "A picture isn't going to change my mind about you, Savage,"

Before Nick uttered another word, Jack flipped the picture around so the front was facing the stubborn fox. After that, Jack sat patiently for Nick to take one glance at the picture in front of him.

But Nick didn't bat an eye, although his curiosity was on edge. But as it became too much to bear, his curiosity got the better of him.

He half expected a bunny that was almost ugly, since Nick figured the buck had low standards. But what he saw on the picture got him off guard. His jaw could have hit the floor from him being so awestruck.

The picture was of Jack, and Skye, kissing. The photo was taken off of the Muzzlechat app, a black and white filter for the background. They were filled with passion, as Nick could tell, because it reminded him so much of Judy and himself when they kissed.

"W-wait... So you and Skye are...?"

He was cut off by Jack before he could finish. "That's right. We're together." His sneer was replaced with a friendly smile, the hostility within him replaced.

Nick took another look at the photo to make sure he wasn't dreaming. As he thought, he wasn't.

_Another fox and bunny... Together. We're not the only ones..._

Nicks ears fell to his head, ashamed for the cruel things he had said. Inside, he was beyond happy to have found out that Judy and himself weren't the only fox and bunny couple in the world.

"I am so sorry for all the things I've said to you Jack..." His words were sincere and very apologetic. He had to say an apology before saying anything else.

"Like I said before Nick, no harm, no foul. You wouldn't be the first mammal to say what you had on your mind," he chuckled.

"But here's my question," Nick began wanting more information. "How are you two able to keep it a secret with so many mammals in a precinct?"

Jacks muzzle turned complex to Nicks question. "It is hard to maintain our relationship, Skye and I, but we make do with every second we have with each other and get through any struggles we both face in life. As I'm sure you know what I mean," the last part was meant for Nick to answer.

"Oh yeah, we had our fair share of struggles back in Zootopia," Nick confirmed. "But it's all worth it now knowing that we are having a child together."

Jacks eyes went wide, not sure if he had heard Nick right. "Your wife's pregnant?"

"Yup! I know, shocker. I was surprised myself."

"That can't be possible, you're two completely different species."

"Trust me stripes, I've been in that position too. All I can say is that it's a miracle, and I'm proud to soon call myself a parent of the first ever hybrid between a dumb fox and a sly bunny."

Jack put himself in a trance, thinking about that one slim percentage that it was possible to create life between different species.

Nick just watched Jack while he ran through his thoughts, an exact mirror image of himself when he was told the news.

Then he remembered that Judy and Skye were still gone.

"Those two sure have been gone a while," Nick said, breaking the middle aged buck out of his trance.

"Probably got lost looking for the bathroom" Jack jested.

Nick laughed along with Jack. He was starting to like him more and more while they joked about Skye and Judy while they had the chance.

The more they talked about the girls, the more Nick recalled that manila folder that Skye was carrying before handing it off to Jack.

"Speaking of the girls, what was that folder Skye gave you? She looked pretty serious when she came in."

Jack too, remembering the folder still lying on his desk, picked it up and straightened any loose paper that was within it.

"It's an ongoing investigation that Skye and I have been taking on. There has been a few kidnapping reports the past couple months that have dealt with mammals who were to be known interspecies. There bodies would then be found weeks if not months later, having been tortured to death. And that's the only lead we have thus far."

Jack sounded defeated and frustrated at the same time. Every time they thought they were getting closer to a breakthrough, they found to be walking three steps back.

"Is that why a lot of mammals are so nervous about talking about interspecies here?" Nick asked.

Jack slowly nodded and continued. "It's because they're afraid that they'll be the next victims. This crime spree is pretty known. There are those out there in Metropolis that are brave enough to stand for what they believe in. But there could be hundreds, if not thousands of mammals out here that could be inters and we wouldn't even know it because of that one single fear. That's also the reason Skye and I are pretty secretive about our relationship."

Nick listened with intent. As Jack stated his own fears of coming out as an inter, it reminded him a lot of the ocelot from the groomers that had told him the same thing.

"Look Jack, I told this to an ocelot yesterday from the groomers Judy and I went to. He had the same fear as you, and I told him to not be afraid of who you are, regardless of what others think."

"Wait," Jack snapped, hearing 'ocelot' and 'groomers'. "What did you say?"

"What? That you should be who you are?" Nick asked, confused to where Jack was going.

"No, before that. You said something about a groomers and an ocelot. Were you recently at one?"

"Oh yeah! Well, before our dinner date last night, we went to a grooming shop called uh... Haley's Fur and Coat Needs. Nice place. But anyways, my groomer was a male ocelot and he was telling me about how he was scared to come out as an inter."

Upon hearing what he had just heard, Jack whipped out a pen and any sort of paper he could find and began jotting notes down as fast as he could remember.

"Do you remember what he looked like?" Jack asked Nick, like a detective would while interrogating a suspect.

Nick was feeling like the questions were leading to more than just your random questions. They were feeling more like interrogation method questions, something Nick was normally used to asking other mammals when he was questioning them.

"I don't remember much, but I believe that he had a white coat with black spots. And I think his name was Will, or William. But what's he have to do with the case?"

Jack looked up, a seriousness in his eyes as he looked upon Nick with his navy blue eyes. "Because William has been the next victim of the kidnapping spree."

Seconds after, coincidentally, Judy and Skye returned. And Judy was the first to see what looked like an investigation scene.

"Nick?" She asked, afraid that he had done something to Jack while they were gone.

Nick looked upon his wife, feeling a little defeated. "Don't worry Carrots, I made up to Jack about the things I said. All he's doing is asking some questions about a case Skye and him are working on."

********

An hour quickly passed with more questions and answers. Time went relatively quick for what seemed like hours to Judy and Nick. There wasn't much information left that Jack didn't already have. He just wanted to be sure he had all the right information.

"I do apologize for taking so much of your time, Nick and Judy," Jack apologized sincerely. He had no intention of keeping the married couple from their time to spend in Metropolis but he needed to make sure that he got as much about the kidnapped ocelot as he could get before they left.

"It's no problem" Judy replied with a shake of her paw to the buck. "We would do the same if we were in your shoes."

"This case has been a stressful one at best," Skye chimed in, Jack confirming with a nod.

"Will you two still be around for a few more days? In case we have any more questions?" Savage asked, opening his office door for Nick and Judy.

This time Nick answered. "Yup. We're staying at the Aepyceros Hotel just a few blocks away from here. We have about another week before we leave back to Zootopia."

The two entered the long hallway and were ready to leave, but not before Nick turned back around to face Jack. "You know, you two could use some time off from this case for a bit. Why don't we all hang out tomorrow or sometime this week?"

Skye's ears perked up to Nicks offer. She looked to Jack, who was already looking up into her direction. "I think we deserve some time off, don't you think Jack?" The arctic fox was pleading with her sky blue eyes for Jack to say anything but no.

"I don't know, what if something comes up while we're out?"

As Skye was about to answer, Judy broke in. "Then we'll help as well" she stated, implying about Nick and herself.

"In any way we can," the red fox added.

The thought of having an entire day off excited Jack a lot, since he hadn't had a day off in months, or years in fact. The more he thought about his decision, the more he could feel all the eyes on him, waiting.

"I guess one day won't hurt."

Skye smiled wide, as did Nick and Judy.

"Alright stripes, we'll see you tomorrow."

Nick and Jack exchanged friendly handshakes while Skye and Judy hugged.

They said their goodbyes and departed, heading back down the hallway. This time, they would take the elevator that Jack graciously pointed out to them, mainly for Judy because of her being pregnant.

"It seems you've made a new friend slick," the pregnant bunny commented with a sly smile.

"Yeah," Nick shrugged. "He's not such a bad bunny after all. Especially since now that I know he's an inter just like us."

"I know! I was surprised too when Skye told me they were together."

The elevator door opened after a few seconds of waiting, Judy entering first with Nick following right behind her, their paws locked.

"Did you mention that you're pregnant to Skye?" Nick asked, pushing the button to the bottom floor.

"Yes I did," she looked up to her foxes emerald eyes. "You should've seen her face when I told her."

She chuckled again the memory of her new friends reaction.

"Jack was the same way. He almost didn't believe me when I told him."

"Me too, my sly fox." She stood on her tip toes and kissed Nick on his furry cheek.

"At least we found out we aren't the only fox and bunny couple in the world," he added, returning his own kiss.

"That's a great thing," she agreed, nuzzling close into Nicks sweet loving scent.

In Jacks office, Skye stood next to her bunny, who was deep in thought in his leather chair.

The same question rambled on in his mind: "Is it possible?" And "should we come out?"

"Is everything alright Jack?" She noticed the movement on the tips of his ears. It was a sign that something was bugging him, a trait she had picked up since they had been together.

"Yeah," he mumbled.

"I'm just going through what Nick told me earlier." He was referring to both Judy's pregnancy and the little speech he gave about just being yourself.

Skye tilted her head, curious to what Nick told her buck. "What did he say?"

But Jack didn't answer her question. Instead, he grabbed Skye by both of her paws and brought her down to his level so he could look deep into her diamond eyes.

"What do you think about the idea of revealing our relationship?"

********

After a grueling ten blocks of more walking and heavy crowds back to the Aepyceros, the fox and bunny duo finally arrived back in their AC cooled room. The two were hot and sticky from the mugginess of the streets and from all of the exhaust fumes from cars.

During the walk, they had witnessed a car accident. A car had T-Boned another vehicle at an intersection, with police and ambulances on the scene.

Judy and Nicks first reaction was to help out on the scene. But with as many officers that were already on scene, they figured they would have just gotten in the way.

"Hey Carrots?" Nick addressed while filling a glass of water for Judy and himself. He had to keep her hydrated as much as possible during these hot and humid days.

"Yeah?" She downed the glass of water in just a few gulps.

He sat down in the chair next to her, wrapping his paw around hers.

"I think it's high time we tell your parents about the baby. And all the rest of our friends." He had wanted to tell everyone, Finnick, Clawhauser, Chief Bogo, and anyone else he knew in Zootopia that he was going to be a father.

Judy sweetly looked into the eyes of her fox, her smile matching. "I think that's a wonderful idea my sweet fox."

"Plus, we'll get to see my dad cry his eyes out."

It was always a funny joy seeing the male bunny blubber himself into tears.

She reached into her shorts pocket and retrieved her phone. "But I have to tell you that my mom already knows about the baby, and I didn't even tell her about it. She figured it out all on her own."

He was sad to hear his mother in law had heard the news before him, but was glad none the less.

Judy clicked the MuzzleTime app with the contact 'Mom and Dad' at the very top. They were her most frequently called. At least once a week they would talk just to see how things were going. How life was, any sort of interesting new things each one of them had, or just plain old gossip.

The phone rang for just a few seconds before the face of a young bunny appeared on the other side of the screen. It was Jerrod, one of Judy's little brothers who had came with her parents to see her and Nick off at the train station.

 _"Judy!"_ The young bunny yelled out happily. He was inside the kitchen of the Hopps' fairly large house. I've missed you so much big sis! How are you and Nick?"

The phone was literally bouncing in his paws, following his own hopping movement.

"It's good to see you too kiddo" Judy replied, Nick waving in the background. "And we're doing good. Is mom and dad around?"

_"Yeah! They're outside picking carrots and cucumbers. The crops this year have been really good!"_

"That's good to hear buddy!" Judy loved to hear how well the farm was doing even though she wasn't there to help. Not that she doubted the success of her childhood farm.

"Are mom and dad around? We'd like to talk to them about something," Nick implied with a smile.

 _"Yeah! One sec!"_ Jerrod replied, quickly heading out from the kitchen.

While they waited, Nick and Judy looked at each other with excitement in their eyes. The time was almost upon them to tell the big news, and they were anxious to tell the farming bunnies.

In the background, the sound of an old wooden screen door slamming shut rang though the speakers of the phone. The only thing that Nick and Judy could see was the fast pacing of Jerrod moving through green grass fields and the side of his legs.

It didn't take long until more rustling of the phone as it was passed of through another pair of paws. Gray and white in color.

The loving face of Bonnie then appeared on the screen.

 _"Hi honey! It's good to see you again!"_ Bonnie's smile was as bright as ever, seeing her daughter and son in law again.

"You too Bonnie" Nick concurred, happy to see his mother in law.

"Is dad around?" Asked Judy.

_"He's in the other field at the moment. Is there something you need him for?"_

"Well, Nick and I have something to announce. And I think you already know what that is," Judy winked.

It only took the Hopps mother to figure out what her daughter was talking about. _"One second sweetheart, let me grab him."_ She looked away from the phone before yelling out somewhere off screen. _"Stu! Come here! Your daughter is on the phone!"_

Within a few minutes, the sound of fast approaching footsteps came rushing out. Stu then appeared on the screen next to his wife.

 _"Hey Jude the dude! How are you and slick Nick doing?"_ Stu asked in that same energized smile.

Whenever Nick saw Stu, whether it was on the phone or in person, he was always in a cheerful mood. Regardless of any kind of issues he or his family were going through, he was always the happiest out of any mammal he had ever met.

"Great dad! Having an amazing time here. But, besides that, Nick and I have something to tell you."

Bonnie was already leading Stu back towards the house where no snooping ears or eyes would be able to listen in. All the children of the Hopps clan were out in the fields busy with the midsummer harvest and they weren't going to stop until it was complete.

The closer the two hierarchy bunnies got to the house, the more fidgety Judy became. Her feet danced in the air in the seat while her finger tips danced across the table.

Nick was nibbling his claws, his nerves going through the roof. His tail was wagging from side to side, and he could feel sweat drops forming on his skin.

Once they were in the house, back in the kitchen to be exact, the two country bunnies sat down.

 _"So what is it you wanted to tell us darlin'?"_ Stu asked curiously.

To start off, Judy explained the events of what Nick and her did the previous day. Going to Haley's grooming shop, to the walk in the Amazon Stretch, to meeting Jack and Skye, all the way to the diner date and Ovideon's.

Stu was intrigued and fascinated by what Judy was telling him. He told her that he was so glad that they were having a good time there.

She then told her father the joke that she had told Nick to surprise him with.

Stu was a clever bunny. He was very smart. But once it came to riddles or jokes, his mind turned off. They were his weakest strong points.

He was physically thinking about the joke, placing the palm of his paw on his forehead. It hurt his brain, thinking as hard as he was about the simple joke. Bonnie on the other hand had no problem solving the riddle.

Bonnie leaned over to her husband and whispered softly in his ear.

After Bonnie retreated back, Stu's eyes started darting back and fourth, the gears in his head starting to click.

Then suddenly, he yelled out with such excitement that the speakers on Judy's phone sounded like they were about to blow. He swiped the phone out his wife's paw and asked many times if she was being serious. And every time Nick or Judy would reply by simply saying yes.

 _"I'm gonna be a grandpa! I'm gonna be a grandpa!"_ Stu exclained happily, bouncing up and down with that wide buck tooth smile. And being the sap that he was, he also began crying, just like Judy had predicted.

_"I'm so happy for you two kiddos! Congratulations!"_

Judy smiled wholeheartedly. "Thanks dad. That means a lot to us," she said as she pulled Nick closer so he was more visible.

" _Alright kiddos, I'll talk to you later. Right now, I've got a whole family to tell that they're gonna be soon to be aunts and uncles!"_

In the blink of an eye, he dashed off screen. But you could clearly hear the older bucks voice yelling out to anyone who was within a half mile radius.

 _"Well, I better catch up to your father before he ends up running all the way to Zootopia,"_ Bonnie sighed, looking off into the direction her husband dash off to. _"It was good seeing you two again! Congrats and come home soon."_

"We will, bye mom!" Judy waved to the screen.

"See ya soon Bonnie!" Nick said, also waving.

The screen turned black once the call had ended, and Nick felt relief over flow him.

"That was easier than I thought it was going to be," Nick breathed, his heart had been racing through the entire chat.

"I'm just glad we finally told them. That just leaves us with the rest of the force and Chief Bogo."

Nick jumped out of his chair, helping Judy down as well.

"Yay, more phone calls," he jested sarcastically. "But those will have to wait. I'm gonna go take a shower. I'm a little sweaty after today."

He started walking towards their bedroom, until a paw grabbed his from behind. He looked back in confusion to see Judy standing there, affectionately.

"I don't mind if we get a little bit more sweaty," she teased with a wink.

She had that look in her eyes. That one single look that got him every time she wanted to have sex.

"Judy," he quietly said, hesitating on his decision. "Won't that hurt the baby?"

"Nope, not at all slick. Plus, we've had sex plenty of times already while I've been pregnant." She leaned into him, pulling him closer and closer down to her and her begging lips.

His ears perked up. "Oh! Well then, that changes things now doesn't it," he said in a lower tone, but in a mixture of his sly flirting way that turned Judy on almost instantly.

In one quick scoop, he grabbed Judy by her butt wrapping his entire paws around them. He squeezed her soft bunny butt, listening to the soft moans of pleasure coming out of her. He locked his lips with hers, pushing his muzzle as far as he could go, taking in every little bit of her as he could.

They played a game of tongue of war, a normal foreplay they would do to start out the mood, not that it was hard to get into with a pregnant bunny and a fox who will do anything for his bunny wife.

They entered the bedroom, the door closing shut behind them, leaving the fox and bunny duo alone in their lust for each other.

***********

After two rounds of love making, taking about an hour a piece, followed by a well deserved four hour nap, Nick was ready to explore the night life of Metropolis. He mentioned the idea to Judy and she had no problem with it, until Nick brought up that he wanted to go to a country bar that he had saw a few days back.

That's when Judy protested against the idea. She became quiet and distant, not answering any questions that Nick was asking. Now, she wasn't mad, but the thought of even going back to a bar again after almost losing Nick put her stomach in a knot. And she sure as hell didn't trust any other mammals in the world other than Nick.

Nick pressed, but not too much to discourage his wife, just to see what had her so bothered and scared.

She eventually told him exactly what was going through her mind and why she became distant. But being Nick, he reassured her by telling her that he would be with her the entire time they would be there. He also told her that he trusted her with his life and that she shouldn't punish herself for something she had no control over.

With a little more work and persuasion, she agreed, but strictly told Nick to watch both of their drinks just in case someone wanted to spike them and said absolutely no alcohol for her. He had no problem with her demands.

The cab ride didn't take long since the roads were less busy, along with the bar only being a few block skips away, it only took them around ten minutes to get to it.

Once they arrived on the street corner of the bar, they could already here the music from inside vibrating off of the windows and into their ears. Being that it was a Friday night, the line exceeded far past the entrance of the bar.

The building, previously an old apartment complex, was transformed into what was now named The Foxes Liquor and Bar. The upper floors were upper extensions of the bar, five other levels of partying animals who were either drinking more than they could handle or out just to have a good time. The sign out in the front above the entrance was, coincidentally, a fox outlined in orange-red neon lights, wearing a cowboy hat and boots.

"I bet you'd look sexy as hell in a cowboy hat and outfit." The idea made her mouth water with lust. The image of Nick as a cowboy made her already turned on hormones even more ravenous for her fox. And even though they had just did a few hours of their love making, she wanted more, credits from the growing baby.

"You horny bunny," he teased. "Maybe I'll buy us both a costume for role playing later this week. I'm sure there's a costume store around her," he finished with his go-to wink. He knew her hormones were going crazy for him, he just wanted to tease her as much as he could.

"Not helping Nick."

"Oh you know you love it. But let's get in there before the line gets any longer. Time to get our country groove on!" He shook his hips in response to get his body in a dancing mood.

The two waited in line for around twelve minutes before they reached the bouncer. He patted them down, like he did everyone else and passed them through. The fee was fifteen dollars a mammal, a very expensive entry but since the bar was placed in deep within the city, everything else was bound to be the same.

As the two entered, they were met with an entire room that was both a dining area and a dance floor. It was packed with mammals dancing on the wooden floor or just watching in their seats.

The many songs that played were a mix of country, hip hop, and rap. Nick and Judy knew most of the songs that played, like: Cowboys and Angels by Dustin Lynx, Roar by Catty Perry, Get Low by Lil Jon, and the very famous song by Gazelle, Try Everything.

Nick held Judy as close to him as possible, keeping to his promise that he wouldn't let her out of his sight. Once they reached close to the center of the dance floor, that's when Nick started getting his groove on.

He was moving his hips and tail to the beat of every song while also snapping his fingers, with one of the biggest and quite amusing smiles Judy had ever seen. He danced like a pro, or at least, he thought so. He looked more like a dancer from the 80's doing the disco or sprinkler jig, or one of those embarrassing fathers you'd see at any dance.

All the songs that were being played were all pump up music and line dancing. None of which Nick had a problem with, but since they were in a country bar, he had expected more slow dancing songs for couples.

Ever since their wedding day, he had been wanting to dance with her, but it would always slip his mind.

He ran quickly over to the DJs desk, a black and white furred wolf dressed in a black trench coat and wearing a flat billed hat, requested a song just for Judy and himself. He also asked if the wolf could make a request announcement, in which the wolf acknowledged without a problem.

"Alright all of you party animals! We're gonna slow this one down now. I have a shoutout to a one Judy Wilde from your husband. He says 'This ones for you my sweet darling bunny. This is for all the memories we are about to make. I love you.'"

The song Nick had requested was their wedding day song; Heartbeat by Prairie Underwood

"Care for a dance my cute little bunny?" He asked, holding out his paw as the beginning of the song started.

"How did I guess you were going to play this song?" She took his paw with a wide smile, her cheeks turning rosy red. She hadn't heard this song since their wedding day.

"It's been a while since we've had a dance with each other. So I thought, 'why not dance to the song of our wedding day?'"

"Just shut up and dance with me, my handsome fox."

And danced they did. They danced like no one was looking, like they had practiced for countless hours before. They held each other close, Judy's head resting on Nicks torso, listening to the soft beats of his heart that matched the rhythm of the song. Nick wrapped his paws around his bunnies waste, leaning his head down to the top of her head between her soft fluffy ears.

He twirled her around a few times before twirling her back into his loving arms once more. It was just like their wedding dance. The same exact movements, the same feeling of love, and a bond that no one could break.

Mammals all around them watched the fox and bunny. Some with confused remarks, some with grinning smiles on their muzzles.

Neither of the two wanted to stop, but the song soon ended, but not before the two embraced the other in a deep kiss. The crowd of mammals clapped to the two mammals who showed that different species can fall in love.

Judy was breathing heavily, some sweat droplets falling from the tips of her ears onto the floor. She knew that she could've danced all night if she wanted to, but her being pregnant and all, would only allow her body to use so much energy.

"Let's get you something to drink Carrots," Nick said without hesitation.

The dehydrated bunny nodded her head in reply.

Nick slowly walked towards the bar on the other side of the room, weaving in and between mammals but keeping his wife close. Once reaching the bar, he asked for a tall glass of water with a lemon. Within thirty seconds, the bartender returned with a twenty ounce class of ice cold water with the lemon on the side.

"Thank you Nick. I needed this," Judy thanked kindly, taking a few sips of the ice cold drink from the straw.

"You're welcome my sweet," he smiled genuinely, taking a sip of the drink.

"Guys look!" A voice from within the crowd called out. Nick and Judy's ears shot up towards the voice, one too familiar. It came from around their eleven o'clock, hidden somewhere within the crowd.

"Look it's Nick! I told you I wasn't lying!" The voice called out again.

Nicks eyes shot around the bar for the mammal who called him out. Then the coat of black and white stripes caught his piercing eyes, directly in front of him.

The outline of the mammal appeared as the crowd dispersed out from his view. The mammal was revealed as the zebra taxi driver, Kieran Reedgrass.

Nick felt his stomach drop, turning his insides to fire. Nick had hoped that ever since the taxi ride, he had hoped and prayed that he would never cross paths with a bully from his childhood.

Judy watched her husbands gaze towards the crowd, following his emerald eyes until she too, saw who was standing where Nick was looking. At first, her initial reaction was surprise, but was instantly turned into a sinister sneer. She clenched her fist into a ball while staring at Kieran with a death glare.

She had been wanting to get back at him for ripping her and Nick off just for being inters. And now that they were friends with the Metropolis police, she could get Jack or Skye to look into this prejudice zebra.

"Having fun dancing there? Fox?" Kieran laughed, half drunk.

Thereupon, three other mammals joined Kieran's side; a light brown horse with a slightly messy mane, a hippo who had looked to have gained much in size around the stomach area since his child years, and a wildebeest.   
  
They stood side by side, in the same exact order as they did when they were junior scouts.

"Yeah," Nick replied nervously. "We-we were just leaving."

He grabbed Judy's paw before she could even protest.

"Nick! What're you-?"

"We need to get out of here before..."

"Nick Wilde. Well I'll be damned" another voice called out close to him. It was directly behind him. And Nick recognized it anywhere. Though the tone was a little deeper, the slight lisp in the mammals voice was surely similar.

He turned his head slowly around, ears drooped down to his head, a terrified look in his eyes. The mammal he saw was the one that he had nightmares about the most. The beaver, that cocky beaver who placed the muzzle on him.

His heart raced from fear. Sweat began to form on his skin Of all the animals that he has ever encountered, before and during him becoming a police officer, these five mammals, whom were bastards to Judy and a physical form of dismay for Nick.

While standing next to him, Judy's sneer remained unchanged and fists fiercely constricted.

All five mammals from Nick's adolescent years, the five kids who changed the innocence of a child into thinking that he was untrustworthy and worthless, were all standing right in front of him, just ten feet away.


	7. That One Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever had that one call or text where you were all happy at first, but then, your stomach would literally drop? Well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So our favorite two bunnies and foxes finally get to spend some time together, now that they know that Nick and Judy aren't the only fox and bunny couple in the world

 

 

_"Mr. Wilde, do you have anything to add before you say your vows?" The leopard preacher asked Nick._

_Nick gulped down the nervous lump stuck in the back of his throat. He looked out to the crowd, eyes looking for his mother, just to ease his nerves that just skyrocketed out of him._

_With shaky paws, he reached into the pockets of his dress coat and pulled out the small white note cards he had written his vows down the night before. He read them, re-read them, and memorized every single word he had written down to the smallest detail. But as soon as he brought them out, his mind went blank._

_"Shit, shit, shit," Nicks mind frantically screamed out to him._

_He stood there, paws and feet shaking. He looked to the pastor, then to Judy, who were both waiting for him, as was the rest of the mammals in the church. A few coughs from someone out in the pews indicated to the red fox that he was taking long._

_"Pull yourself together, you dumb fox," he told himself. "Mammal up. It's now or never."_

_He breathed out a nervous breath of air and began._

_"Well, I did have a little something memorized, but it seems that my brain isn't working at the moment," he announced nervously._

_The crowd, pastor and Judy all laughed and chuckled._

_"Dumb fox," Judy mumbled with a chuckle, her violet eyes shining towards Nick._

_"But," he continued. "I'm just gonna go with my gut on his one." He then tossed the note cards back into his pocket. He cleared his throat, looking into Judy's eyes that he loved so much, speaking his vows to her very soul._

_"Judy, honestly, there isn't enough words in all of Zootopia that could define how much love I have for you, and how you make me feel. I can still remember the first day I met you, back when you were just a little meter maid, in Jumbeaux's Café. Most of you know the story, but even then, I had always found you really attractive, and quite beautiful, even for a cute bunny."_

_He knew that this was the only time that Judy and her family wouldn't blurt out about calling rabbits cute. He saw in Judy's face that she wanted to._

_"We solved one of the biggest cases in Zootopia together. And even through all the struggles you had to endure, my complete stubbornness against helping you in the beginning of the Missing Mammals case, and a few large speed bumps in the beginning of our relationship, you have become one of the most important mammal in my life. Everyday you prove to everyone that you truly can be anything you want to be, as long as you strive for your goal and never quit. You've also changed me from being the sly con fox who hustled others for a buck into an officer to help, serve and protect others while making the world a better place. As your husband and partner, I will protect you from all the dangers that cross our path in the line of duty. But I also can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you by my side, my sly bunny."_

_Tears threatened to spill out of his and Judy's eyes. He almost choked on a few of his words during his just thought of vows. But he did it. He made his vows to the love of his life, in front of family and friends for all to see._

_"Thank you Mr. Wilde," the pastor smiled with a nod of his head. He then turned his attention to Judy. "Now, Ms. Hopps, your vows..."_

***********

Nick stood there on the dance floor of the country bar, petrified. He couldn't move a muscle, he couldn't even blink, not with those five gazes looking right at him. Into his very being.

Judy felt Nicks paw shaking in hers, but did not take her somber gaze off of the five mammals who stood in front of them, like they owned the place.

"You know, I almost didn't believe Kieran here when he told me that you were actually here," the beaver spoke out with a slight lisp. "But here he is, Nick Wilde, in the flesh."  
He smiled wide, exposing more of the two huge front teeth.

Judy knew every single one of their names perfectly. The beavers name was Sam Logger, the leader of the bullies who had placed the muzzle on Nick when they were children. He wore an olive green collared shirt that had many stains on it with slightly torn blue jeans.

Next was Tim Underwood, the horse with the mangy mane. Though his mane was a complete mess, he was well dressed. He wore a black button shirt that complimented his brown coat very well with a pair of a pair of khaki shorts.

The one next to Tim was Mo Hamad, a wildebeest with multiple laceration scars on his forearms with chipped hooves, more than likely from previous violent fights. He wore a red striped shirt with an odd colored pair of sun yellow shorts that did not match him in the least.

She knew Kieran already. That smug zebra that had basically cheated them of their taxi ride, while portraying his distaste for interspecies couples.

The last mammal of the group was Simon Lim, the hippo. Out of all five of them, he was the largest. The shirt he wore was one size too small, exposing a small part of his stomach. One of his large teeth was chipped, almost to the point where it was non existent.

"Seems you haven't changed a bit there, Nicky boy," Tim said in a deep voice. His smile was large, matching the size of his snout. He moved in closer to Nick, reaching out a hoof towards him.

But Nick quickly backed away from Tim's movement. His breathing was slow, shaking him to his core. He hadn't blinked once as he stood there.

Tim withdrew his hoof and backed off, returning next to Mo. He saw the red foxes tenseness and the way he was shaking. He smiled on the inside, pleased is what he was feeling. He had that same terrified look on his face when they were in the basement of the junior ranger scouts building.

"Out for a little late night dancing?" Sam asked Nick, who remained silent.

"That's right, we are," Judy spoke harshly, her foot tapping with agitation on the floor.

Sam looked over to the gray bunny who had just spoke to him in a harsh tone. His eyelids lowered to a small scowl. "And you are?"

"I'm his wife. Judy Wilde." She brought Nick close to her so she could try and snap him out of the trance he was trapped in. "And you and your buddies are the ones who hurt Nick when he was a kid."

"Wife?" Simon broke in.

"You're married?" This time, Mo asked.

"Yes, we are," Judy replied proudly.

The group of five mammals each held different expressions from what Judy just told them. Kieran was already aware of the situation that these two freaks, he considered them, were in. He neglected to tell the others because he wanted them to hear it first hand if he ever encountered the two again.

"Oh, well, that's quite the news," Sam confessed, holding in the distaste in his mouth. "Congratulations." He meant none of what he just said

Judy didn't even acknowledge the beaver. She just replied, saying "I want to know why you muzzled him. He never did anything to you or your friends."

She was demanding an explanation and she wasn't going to leave without one.

"We were kids then," Kieran defended. "It was a different time back then. We were just protecting ourselves in case... Something were to happen."

While Kieran talked, Nick broke out of his trance, but was still slightly shaking.

"That's no excuse!" Judy snapped back, a bit of spit leaving her mouth towards the five mammals. "I was afraid of foxes when I was a child too, but never in my life did I want to muzzle them! All Nick wanted to do was become a ranger scout just like you! And you stole that from him, along with his innocence and sense of belonging."

"What is it you want then?" The brawny beaver asked coldly. "An apology?"

As Judy was about to exclaim, Nick grasped her paw and pulled her away. "We're going Judy. Just let it go."

"Nick! What are you..." Judy pleaded to deaf ears.

Nick walked straight to the entrance, even when Judy tried pulling him back with all her might. But all she was able to do was just slid across the floor while glaring back at the five mammals. She had so much more to say to those bastards of mammals who hurt her husband and wanted to curse their very beings.

Kieran stepped forward, ready to chase down the fox and bunny, but was stopped with the stubby arm of Sam.

"Don't," the beaver bluntly stated.

The zebra looked down to his old friend with a dumbfound expression. "You're just gonna let them go?"

"For now. At least we know that what you told us wasn't a lie. But right now, we have our own little 'problem' to deal with."

Sam looked to Simon and Kieran to his right, and then to Tim and and Mo to his left. He nodded to them, and they nodded back, knowing exactly what the beaver had in mind.

Judy and Nick took a cab back to the hotel. Nick was silent. His ears down and his eyes were glued to the floor. The unexpected meeting with the rest of the bullies from his past was more than he had wanted in their honeymoon. Every breath he took was one more he heaved to try and calm himself down.

Judy however, was not in the same mindset as her husband. She was completely and utterly pissed. Her arms were crossed in annoyance, her cheeks puffed out with hot air with consistency in each huff of air. Her tail twitched and nose twitched in response to her flustered self.

Neither one of the two spoke on the way back. One was thinking that if she spoke, she would blow things out of proportion. The other, well, he was self explanatory. He was almost too scared to even talk, and he had every reason to be.

After paying the cab fee, Judy stormed into the hotel elevators. Her stomping feet echoed in the almost empty waiting room, loud enough even to cover up the volume of the TVs. Her ears were pointed forward. It was a sign to tell everyone around that she was very angry.

Nick followed behind his angry bunny wife with his paws in his pockets. He was scuffing his feet. He had a feeling he knew what was about to come once Judy and himself get back to their room.

The elevator ride and the small walk back to their room was still filled with silence between the married couple.

Judy placed her card through the card reader, aggressively sliding it through. It misread two or three times before Judy about punched the door, the fourth time finally read.

She stomped in towards the bedroom, not realizing that the door almost hit Nick in the nose. Though he wasn't paying as much attention as he normally was, he was able to deflect it before it hit him. Their room was dark, besides the bedroom light that illuminated out into the kitchen and living room.

Nick crept his way into the doorway, peering his head around the corner. He saw his bunny sitting on the edge of the bed, her paws lying down by her side, her jewels of amethyst staring at the ground.

Her ears moved to the sound of the door silently creaking open. She saw the outline of large red colored feet approaching her, knowing that they belonged to Nick.

"Carrots, I..."

"Why didn't you stand up to them Nick?" She asked before letting Nick finish what he was about to say.

He was surprised to the tone in which Judy spoke. It was calm, and collected. But he didn't have an answer for her. Deep down inside of him, he knew, and he knew Judy knew as well. His head dipped down, dread covering his emotions.

"I just couldn't do anything. I was frozen" was all he could mutter.

She turned her gaze back to her husband. "That was your chance to finally earn an explanation from those... Those... Dirtbags. But you just left. Like a coward."

She could have called them much worse than 'dirtbags' but held back the profanity. Her adrenaline was rushing through her veins at just the thought of the former bullies.

Judy calling him a coward made his muzzle shoot up, looking at her with new found aggression.

"A coward?" He questioned strictly. "Do you have any idea what it's like to be muzzled as child? Or how I felt that day knowing that I was worthless?" He glared at her menacingly. His anger flared inside of him, an action he had only shown to Judy when he thought he caught her cheating.

"Nick, I didn't mean it like that," she defended, now standing in front on Nick.

"Then what did you mean, Carrots?"

She groaned loudly, annoyed with Nick. "Why are you making this such a big deal? All I'm saying is that you ran off instead of confronting them."

"It's that easy huh? Just walk up the bullies of your past, who are by the way much larger than they were when you were a kit and say 'Hey! Remember me? The kid you put a muzzle on in ranger scouts? Yeah, I want an apology from you'? Things don't work like that in the real world Carrots. And I know that you had an easier time with your bully as he apologized to you, but those guys could probably care less about apologizing to me, a fox."

"It wasn't that easy Nick!" Judy yelled, her arms flying up into the air. "I may not have been muzzled, but I was attacked as a kit too," she countered, pointing to the scars on her left cheek. "And if you remember, I wasn't too fond of foxes throughout my life after Gideon Gray. But you changed all of that."

Nicks heavy breathing slowed down to a more sophisticated and calm way. She had told him the story about the run in with Gideon many times and how through her childhood she always had her eyes on foxes to make sure that they weren't up to no good.

But he knew that she was right. About how she felt about foxes before they ever met and how she had grown to care for him after the case.

"That, back there, wasn't the Nick i knew. The Nick I know would have stood up to even the largest mammals. You're the most fearless animal I know in the whole world Nick, but I don't want you to be fearful of these guys. They don't deserve to see you scared, or even to see you in general."

She moved in closer to Nick, but ever so slowly. He eyed her movements step by step, watching her small gray feet drawing in closer to his. She reached out a paw to his closed paw, taking hold but with hesitancy. The sense of trouble and anger coming off of Nick was strong. The air was filled with it, stale and heavy.

"I didn't mean to yell at you Nick. And I'm sorry for calling you something that you aren't. I'm just... Really angry with them," she growled, grinding her teeth to the cringing thought of ten.

She hated raising her voice to him, and what's more, she hated seeing Nick this way. In all honesty, she was scared for him.

"I'm sorry too Carrots," he sighed heavily with regret. "I guess we were both surprised tonight by them. I don't like yelling at you Judy. I was out of line for doing so."

He lifted her paw to his muzzle and kissed the top of it.

"It's okay Nick," she replied whilst pulling him close to her. She buried her nose deep into his belly, squeezing her fox as tight as she could. Nick in turn placed his chin on top of her head, enveloping his arms around her. He felt the baby bump against his legs with Judy's comforting embrace. That's when he felt himself completely calm, as if the agony of the past he felt when he was the young tod faded away with the knowledge of their growing heartbeat of their baby.

"How 'bout we head to bed?" Judy asked with eyes closed against her foxes stomach, content.

"That sounds good right about now," he chuckled. He was worn out, physically and mentally, as was his wife.

They eventually found their way under the covers of their awaiting comforter. But the night was filled with more than just a peaceful nights rest.

Many times throughout the night, Judy would awake to Nick rustling the comforter in his sleep. She lost count to how many times she had woken up, two, three, or four times? She had no clue. But all she could remember was his whimpers of help, like he were having a nightmare.

Nightmare was an understatement, if anything, watered down.

Nick was re-dreaming about the night with Sam, Kieran and the others. The same scene replayed over and over in his head. Being muzzled, constantly, over and over and over again. How many times, he didn't know. A couple dozen? Maybe a hundred? It was like being tortured with the consistency of being stabbed in the heart with pin needles every second, for years on end.

His heart raced with fear, thudding in his rib cage, ready to burst out at any second.

The only way that he was able to calm down was to the warm loving touch of Judy. And all she had to do was wrap her arms around him, being big spoon. He whimpered and scratched the bed for a few seconds after she touched him, but soon stopped.

His body may have been calm, but the nightmare still replayed in his mind.

When morning arose, Judy felt the immediate results of getting little sleep. Her body ached in places she didn't know were possible. Her eye lids were heavy and her arm that she placed underneath Nick had fallen asleep to the point where she couldn't even feel it anymore.

Her body begged her to stay in bed, but she had to get up to stretch her sore and tired muscles. She sat up and extended her arms, feeling her sore back muscles and shoulder blades loosen. Everyday the baby would grow, and everyday, Judy could feel the tight pressure on her lower back building. She had no shirt on so it was easier for her to limber up.

She hopped off of the bed as quietly as she could without waking the now sound asleep fox just a paw lengths away from her. Her hamstrings had almost cramped when her feet hit the wood floor. They hadn't fully awakened and the shock from being forced to do their jobs tightened her legs.

She slowly leaned over, allowing the tendons and muscles to extend so she wouldn't cause herself any more pain from the possible cramps.

A small grunt left from within her throat from both her tender muscles and the baby bump. She could feel every movement from the baby and her skin and fur stretching, like tiny little growth spurts.

Meanwhile, Nicks ears were fluttering to Judy's small grunts. The sound of her squeaks awoke one of his emerald eyes, the other refusing to budge from him being restless throughout the night.

"Morning sweetheart," he mumbled tiredly, shifting his body over onto Judy's side of the bed.

Judy stood up and stretched her arms once more with a wide yawn, her belly growing outwards as she stretched. "Good morning Mr. Restless. How'd you sleep?" She grumbled, watching her fox starting to stretch his own aching muscles.

The foxes eyes looked upon his wife, whilst his ears fell back to his head. He shook his head in reply, the memory of the nightmare still drilled into his mind.

"What was it about?" Judy asked , sitting back down next to her discouraged husband, her paw instinctively placing itself on his shoulder.

Nick took hold of his bunnies paw on his shoulder and tilted his head so his cheek was covering both of their paws.

"It was about Kieran and the others," he proclaimed, his stare not moving from his feet that were uncovered. "The night they attacked me."

"How bad was it?" She asked as an anxious feeling began showing itself.

"I lost count of how many times I was muzzled. It just replayed over and over. I was like a spectator to my own nightmare. And no matter how hard I tried to yell out to myself to fight back, nothing came out. All I could do was watch, hundreds of times."

The paw that Judy placed on Nick's shoulder quickly slid its way around his back, followed by her other arm that wrapped itself around his neck.

She hadn't realized until now the damage that Kieran and his friends had caused Nick mentally until now. She saw fear in his eyes, even when it was just a dream. She knew it was a dramatic experience for him, but not to the extent that he was showing. And all she did the night before was call him a coward for not standing up to them.

"I'm so sorry Nick," she cried, the salty water droplets in her eyes threatening to spill out. "I shouldn't have said what I said last night. I didn't know that it scarred you that badly."

Her hold on him tightened with each breath of weeping air. She hadn't expected herself to cry in that moment, but it didn't matter to her just as long as he knew that she was truly sorry.

He heard her whimpers and the instantly felt the tightening pressure around his neck. But despite almost being choked, he still managed to wrap his arms around Judy.

"It's all right Carrots," he choked, struggling to get air into his lungs.

"Ummm... Could you... Possibly... loosen your hug a little Carrots?"

Judy's attention was brought back. Her eyes opened with surprise from hearing Nick choking his words.

"Oh! I'm sorry Nick," she sniffled, releasing the tension around his neck.

His paws had been sitting by his side the whole time, until one of them found its way at to the back of Judy's soft head, right behind the ears, while the other caressed her back. He held her passionately, rubbing his paws softly on her head.

"No need for bunny tears, my adorable bunny. I'll be okay," he concluded, drawing Judy out of his shoulder so she was looking at him. He wiped a tear as it just fell from shimmering eyes.

"Are you sure? Nick, if you're not, I need to know."

He could hear the seriousness in her voice through the sadness. Because he knew that didn't like seeing him change from his happy, sarcastic and sometimes smug self into a pile of tears and self loathing.

"I mean, I'm not one-hundred percent fine. I'm stressed to high heaven to be completely honest. But you'll be the only one who'll know that. Remember what I say,"

"'Never let them see that they get to you'," Judy finished, rolling her eyes sarcastically. She sniffed two more times before ridding the left over water in her eyes with a broken up chuckle.

Nick chuckled along with her, a smile growing across his muzzle. But whether it was a real one or not, he couldn't decipher. And just like Judy had repeated by not letting them see, he wasn't showing everything that he was still feeling. He only said that he was okay just so Judy's smile would return. Even when he was hurting on the inside, it was all worth it when the bright smile from his bunny was shining towards him. Nothing mattered as long as his wife was happy, which also meant that the baby was happy.

"Come 'ere you cute bunny," he called, tracing his pointer claw lightly over Judy's spine, a very sensitive, and quite ticklish spot for her.

Ripples of sensation pierced the nerves in her back, chills reaching the tips of her ears down to her toes. Her back arched as she bit down on her lip, an indentation in her forehead showing her pleasure. She moaned, fighting the urge to yell her favorite line of don't call me cute.

"You... This will be the only time you can call me cute slick," she breathed, the feminine hormones within her erupting, drowning out the 'C' word he just called her.

Nick smiled proudly with his gaze to the back of the bunnies head. "You always say that fluff. And yet, I still get away with it."

He was right, Judy admitted to herself. But, she liked it, secretly of course. She enjoyed the sly smile he wore whenever he could get away with things that she didn't like. Especially when it came to calling her cute.

"You sly, teasing fox of mine," Judy breathed again as Nick squeezed her tail. She did the same with Nicks tail.

Chills went up his spine in response.

"Okay, okay Carrots," he cautioned her, knowing well the foreplay move that she loved to pull.

"Don't we have some pictures to take? You're everyday 'Judy and the baby growing pictures?"

He moved away so he was looking down on her. He said 'we' because he hasn't been in any of the pictures yet, being that it had only been a few days since she told him about the baby.

"But it hasn't been a week yet," she retorted.

"I just wanted to be in them from now on," he replied, his paws tracing the edge of her belly. "I want to see how much all of us will grow in the next coming months."

That thought of Nick being included into the pictures never did cross her mind, which made her feel guilty. But the growth between not just her and the baby, but also him as well, will be much different from what he looks like now to when the baby is born.

She got dressed into a sports bra and shorts, Nick also putting on a ZPD t-shirt so he wasn't in the nude.

They took different poses with each picture. But the one they liked the most was the one where Nick cradled the underside of Judy's belly with their lips interlocked; Judy facing her lips upwards meeting Nicks.

Now that it was Saturday, they had plans to hang out with Jack and Skye that day, if they were available of course. Being the police chief and lieutenant of the MPD was a stressful job in the least. So they made a call down to the station with the personal number and extension that Jack had given them to call when they were ready. Nick had already made a contact for Jack and pulled it up on his phone.

Two rings into the call and the rummaging of papers and fast paced keys of a keyboard was the first thing that broke through into the speaker of nicks phone. They could faintly hear the sound of other voices in the background, particularly a female voice coming from the arctic fox, Skye.

She was yelling out as if giving commands to other mammals that were far out of listening range of the office phone of Jack's.

He greeted them as kindly as he could speak, with stress in his voice.

When Nick asked when they were free to enjoy some relaxation, the striped bunny questioned the red fox multiple times before finally understanding what he said. The commands and loud commotion died down to the minimum where even the ticking of the clock could be heard. Skye and Jack both apologized for the inconvenient noise.

They explained that they were assembling a task force of the most highly trained officers in the MPD to seize a local gangs drugs and illegal dispensary of weapons. Along with the kidnapped mammals, the two MPD officers had been keeping an eye on the gang and had finally received evidence that would finally take down the gang along with their contraband.

But the excitement in their eyes left when Judy asked about the missing/kidnapped new. I'm

 _"We haven't had any sign of them, nor the recent victim,"_ was what he said. His ears drooped in sadness, a touch of agitated anger in his eyes. He knew that everyday that passed was another day of the victims being tortured. Or worse, killed.

_"The only other evidence we have at the moment is what Nick gave us last night" reminded Skye sounding somewhat discouraged. "And we don't have much time before the latest victim is... Well..."_

"Skye, everything will be okay." Judy tried sounding as condescending as she could to take away the doubt in Skye's voice. But Judy had a feeling that it wasn't going to help. She knew the feeling of doubt when it came to a case, especially the doubt that came into knowing a mammal may die in the next day or two.

"If there's anything we can do, let us help" Nick offered.

 _"No, no. You two are on your honeymoon. There is no need for you two to cease your enjoyment for the sake of us,"_ Skye replied heavily. But as Judy and Nick were about to object, Skye said _"and before you try and object, I'm going to remind you both one fact: Judy is pregnant. And you Nick, need to be there for her at all times. You don't need her and the baby to get stressed out."_

Her words were clear and stern. Commanding. They got the message that she wasn't trying to sound rude or say that she didn't want their help. She was just looking out for their well being, above all, Judy's. And they weren't going to argue with that fact. Nick and Judy both knew well how it felt to be on the lashing end of a higher ranked officer like Chief Bogo, and had no intention of finding out what Skye's anger level could reach to.

"Touché," Nick agreed.

 _"We'll let you know if anything pops up"_ Jack spoke in, his tone of voice calmer than it was from just a few moments ago. _"As for our get together, we should be done around, I'd say around six o'clock. But that also depends on how much paperwork there is to follow up on."_

Nick couldn't help but chuckle to the striped bunny's complaints. He could sense the eyes of the buck rolled. Paperwork was the worst part of the job and the one thing that all officers hated. All except chief buffalo butt back in Zootopia. He seemed to live in his office. Nick often wondered if the buffalo had a secret cot folded in his closet.

"I feel you there stripes," he laughed. "But look at it this way; Somebody's got to do it." He grinned

Jack sarcastically laughed, not finding Nicks quirk amusing.

"Okay, we'll let you two go then. Good luck on your raid, and stay safe! The both of you," Judy stated firmly.

Their new friends needed all the luck, and support they could get as it was running short for one particular case.

 _"Thank you Judy,"_ Skye thanked graciously.

 _"We'll see you at six,"_ Jack stated before the clicking sound of the phone hanging up.

"Six it is," Nick repeated with a sigh, placing his phone on the table.

"So, what do we do in the meantime?" Nick asked to Judy whom had her paws on the lower of her back.

"Mmmmmm... Is there any shops that you want to visit?" Judy grunted, her back arching so she could stretch the still tight muscle.

"I was actually thinking we could just stay here today and relax. Watch some tv, get some breakfast,"

"Breakfast sounds amazing right now" the sore bunny agreed just as her stomach rumbled with hunger. She and the baby were hungry.

Suddenly, her stomach tightened with ferocity, forcing herself to hunch over in pain. She clutched her abdomen as the searing pain coursed down her legs while on the verge of letting out a scream. The pain was so immense that her legs felt as if they were going to give out at any second.

Nick rushed over to her side frantically.

"Carrots?!"

He helped her reach for a chair to support herself from falling over. "I'm... I'm okay Nick," she huffed heavily.

She tried controlling her breathing to a slow and steady rate by perking her lips as if she were whistling. It took her about a minute until the pain, and her heart rate to reach back to their normal levels.

"I'm okay Nick," she repeated once more, sitting in the large couch of the living room. Her paw rubbed her bump, still feeling as if the cramp was still affecting her.

"What was that?" Questioned Nick, his own heart racing.

"The baby is growing. And when it does, so do I" she calmly stated with grinning teeth. She remembered the times when her mom was expecting. She had the same types of cramps all through her pregnancies. But not once did she ever see her mother experience what she just endured. But her mother also wasn't expecting a child with a fox either.

"Do you need me to get you anything?" Nick asked, still feeling the worry in his gut.

He was about to walk towards the faucet until Judy verbally halted him. "No Nick, I'm fine I promise. I just need to rest."

"Well it's a good thing we decided that then," agreed Nick, sitting next to Judy. He played his signature hug to give her some comfort; she gladly accepted by leaning into the crest in his shoulder.

They both closed their eyes in the warm comfort of each other's presence.

But the loving moment quickly ended with Nick's stomach mumbling with agonizing hunger. His eyes shot down to his stomach, seeing ripples on the inside of his shirt from his stomach.

"Hungry slick?" Judy smiled with a chuckle.

Nick looked over and smiled back innocently. "Maybe a little."

"Come on then. It's my turn to serve you breakfast," Judy chittered happily, quickly dragging the unsuspecting fox out of the couch and down the hallways of the hotel.

Returning after an hour of eating and catching up on some news from back home in Zootopia, finding out that the weasel well known as Duke Weaselton had been apprehended for copy right infringement. The dozens upon dozens of movies that were found in his possession which were illegally copied was going to cost him some jail time, prison more likely.

"Serves that little weasel right," Judy crossed as she devoured the last remaining bits of her carrot donut.

"He was gonna get caught eventually," Nick agreed.

"How was he able to get out of jail after stealing those Nighthowlers?"

"Minor offense, most likely. I remember when Finnick went to jail for a day or two after trying to hustle his way into a police cruiser."

"Why would he do that?" Judy looked up to Nick with a confused look on her face.

"He was drunk. And I dared him to."

Finnick. Drunk. That didn't surprise Judy in the least. But she found that Finnick drunkly messing around with cops was slightly funny, but also mean on Nicks part.

"You're a jerk."

"Only when I want to be," he grinned slyly.

Clever fox, Judy thought.

Back into their room, Nick plumped into his bed and turned their fifty inch tv to a entertainment channel. It was a crime show no doubt, Zootopia Crime Scenes: Crime Files. The scenes and characters were all fictionally made, but it was exhilarating to watch some cool crime scenes that would never happen in their career as officers.

"That would never happen!" Judy exclaimed while pointing to the tv. A wolf officer had dropped his gun, knowingly, and didn't even bother calling for back up.

"Calm down Carrots, it's just a show. Plus it's not like they could hear you even if you wanted them to" he teased.

"It doesn't matter Nick! If they're going to portray officers then they better start telling their actors to start acting like it." She beamed the tv with dissatisfaction, wishing her eyes could find someway to meet with the actors terribly portraying as officers.

"You overreact too much fluff."

She leered her eyes to Nick, not enough for him to notice, but enough for him to know that she was eyeing him; a constant knowing that she was always just a few feet away from him to get in a good punch.

The episode ended with a happy ending, a scene of a bunny holding a brand new baby, litter of six more like it, of light brown bunnies. And that brought back a thought that had been rattling in his mind.

"Have you thought of any names since you found out that you were pregnant?" Nick asked, glancing over to his bunny curiously.

Actually, she had. She picked out a few names, but names that she had been accustom to were all names that had resided in her family already. And unfortunately for her, she had no other unique names to name off.

"I had a few in mind," she stated, but the smile she wore slightly faded to a depressed smile. "But most of the names I picked are all members of my family."

He reached for her paw and squeezed it, reassuring her. "It's not like I have room to judge. I've just been thinking about what to call our child. And although I am one of the smartest mammals in Zootopia, no names stuck to me," he bragged jokingly.

She rolled her eyes to her foxes jesting, but returned to her dolefulness; in which Nick picked up.

"How about we look up some baby names," it wasn't a question, it was an action. He pulled out his phone and went straight to the Safari browser and began typing in, _List of Popular Baby Names._

Judy, watching Nick furiously typing, slid her way over to him so her head was lying on his shoulder. Lists upon lists of different sights containing hundreds of names, too many to count. They all ranged from names that were from decades ago to just a few years old.

"Holy cripes! This is gonna take forever to look through!" Judy said, feeling discouraged from the many names she was reading through. She had thought that she was overwhelmed with figuring out names before, but now that she was face to face with them, her mind was blank with many different thoughts and emotions.

"We have plenty of time to pick them out Carrots," he reassured her. Then he held her paw in his. "It's not like you're going to have the baby anytime soon love."

"I know Nick, but still. It just feels so overwhelming with all the different types of names."

"We'll get through it fluff, I promise." And when he made promises, he kept them diligently.

So for the next few hours, they went back and forth on many names. Some of them liked by one while the other didn't, or rejected the names in unison. They were on the edge with a few names like Michael, Luke, Todd, Joshua for the male names to name a few. As for the female names, they chose a few as well like Maria, Nicole, Olivia, Isabella and Kathryn.

It was now 2:37 when Nick checked the time after typing down the last name that they agreed on. He didn't realize it, but they had reached the farthest pages of the Internet while looking at the countless pages for names. Or at least it seemed like it for both the fox and bunny. Fifteen pages. Fifteen pages worth of Zoogle and looking through each website they could find, agreeing or disagreeing on the names, and then writing them down into Nicks phone.

"Four hours," Judy complained, falling into her bed. "Four hours and only a handful of names!"

She felt frustrated more than anything, but also discouraged. Not just for just the naming of the baby, or babies, but because she felt like she was already failing as a soon to be parent. Stressing out over a few names wasn't a great thing to start off on, and she knew that. But her hormones that went crazy almost non stop now did not help her situation at all. But when she looked to Nick, she saw that he was calm, no sign of stress.

Normally she would look to him for a sense of calm. But now she was concerned why Nick wasn't even a tiny bit stressed.

"How are you so calm?"

He looked to his phone, then to Judy, then back to his phone. He let out a chuckle of amusement.

"Maybe because I'm not the pregnant one?" He winked to Judy.

She found it as amusing as other mammals calling her cute.

She raised her eyebrow, her death glare at the maximum. "That's not funny Nick. I'm being serious," she beamed.

"I'm just messing fluff. But in all seriousness, I'm just trying to stay as calm as I can. But this is how I look at it," he began, changing the subject so he wouldn't feel the wrath of the pregnant bunny.

"How many kids did your mom have her first litter?"

"I think... Around ten or so. Why?" she replied, curious to where Nick was going with his question.

"And you've said that you have two-hundred and seventy five other brothers and sisters?" It was a rhetorical question.

Judy nodded again.

"I can bet you all the pawpsickels in the world that your mom was feeling the same exact way when she was pregnant," he stated, which made complete sense to Judy now that he just stated a very good point.

She didn't take into consideration that her mom had gone through the same thing while she was pregnant. And come two hundred and five children later, her and her brothers and sisters were named.

When she was a teenager, her mom had explained, during her eighth pregnancy, she was telling Judy and the rest of her litter mates how she and Stu came up with names along with the struggles of finding those names. Many names had been passed down through the generations of the Hopps family. Only a few of the names that were picked out were new. Judy being one of them.

But she remembered the countless books that Bonnie had of their family tree, matching each bunny kit with a name that best described them.

"I am over thinking this, aren't I?"

Nick gestured with his fingers, almost pinching them together. "Just a little," he chuckled.

"What would I do without you Nick?" She smiled lovingly towards her handsome fox, her arms engulfing themselves around his waste.

"Well, let's see," he started as a list of things ran through his mind. One of the things he thought was Judy unable to reach the top shelf of anything due to her small size. She would always use Nicks shoulders as a ladder for her to reach.

But before he could mutter the thoughts rambling around in his skull, Judy quickly placed a finger over Nicks lips.

"Ut-tut-tut! That was rhetorical. So stop thinking whatever you're thinking, sly fox," commanded the pregnant bunny.

"You can see right through me, can't you?" Nick asked, his worlds mumbled with Judy's finger on his lips.

She nodded and smiled. "You know it, slick."

**********

Nick and Judy were on their way down to the park in middle of the busy Hippotragus City. A few hours before, they had called a Finnick and told the old friend of Nicks about the baby.

The Finnic fox laughed at first to even the idea of a fox and bunny baby mixed into one. But after a few silent moments that were filled with seriousness from both Nick and Judy, Finnick could tell that they were in no way joking with him. And for the first time, Judy heard a new sound from the always grumpy looking fox.

It was like a high pitched squeal coming from thousands of fan girls at their favorite pop musician, but it came out of Finnick like he had done it a thousand times over. If it were any louder, he could have easily broken the speakers on Nicks phone.

Even for Nick, hearing his closest friend squeal like a school girl, which he had only heard once before years ago, put a huge smile on his face.

Judy was even smiling to the small Finnic fox, even when they were five hundred miles away.

He gave the two the biggest congrats thus far, even more than Stu. He told the two that he was going to help them in any way he could, whether it be baby sitting, or buying the little infant clothing.

They insisted that he didn't have to, but their words fell on deaf ears. The loud exhaust, rap music, and the sound of tires screeching down a road was the only thing that was heard. Then a "see ya two love birds when you get back," followed by silence as the call ended from Finnicks end.

The others that they wanted to tell included Clawhauser, Chief Bogo, Francine, a few other officers, and even Mr, Big and Fru Fru. But they soon took out the idea of telling Clawhauser and Chief Bogo. Not that they didn't want to tell them, but knowing the chubby cheetah, he would spill the beans of telling everyone at the precinct even if he tried his hardest not to. And as for the chief, they wanted him to know personally. Not over the phone. Otherwise, they probably would get chewed out for not telling him in person.

As for Fru Fru and Mr. Big, they were thrilled for them, especially the cheerful daughter of the mobster. In the background, they could hear the deep, but loud, chuckles from the polar bear body guards. They never spoke much, but Judy and Nick knew that they were happy.

In the streets of Hippotragus, the streets were much less busy than they were the day before. It was peaceful there; no car horns blaring every few seconds, not as many mammals. Just clear blue sky's in the sunlight filled city.

Being midday, Nick wore one of few single colored shirts that he had in his wardrobe. It was a pearl white, almost completely matching his white fur from his chin down to his stomach. Judy just wore the ZPD shirt she had put on for the pictures from earlier. It was comfy. She figured she'd wear it before it would become too small for her to wear, with her belly growing day by day.

Neither Skye, nor Jack had called to let them know when they got back from their raid, so they decided to venture out to inspect the park for themselves.

Zootopia's own park was around six acres long by three wide. Park benches, swings, and trees; the norm of any city park. The Hippotragus City Park had all the same features. It was just more massive, taking up a whopping twenty two acres.

It was like a mini amusement park. Pop-up water fountains, cart vendors with food and drinks. Street artists, from face painters to spray paint on canvas, it was a sight to see. Along with something else.

Home. It felt like home. The calm and relaxing atmosphere. No troubles, no work that had to be done, and no deadlines. Just the two of them together, and their growing baby, in the comfort of each other.

"This is exactly what we need," Nick proclaimed as he sat down on a park bench, stretching his arms and legs. "A relaxing day at the park with my adorable bunny wife, and our baby."

Judy sat down next to him, carefully to not plop down on the hardwood seat. Her everyday growing belly was getting to the point where she wasn't taking any risks with damaging their baby, regardless if it was small or big.

"Agreed on that," Judy grunted on the bench. She was comfortable and relaxed, for the most part at least. Being pregnant and all wasn't the easiest job in the world. But seeing Nick kicking back and enjoying himself again was a heavenly sight to see for her. Especially after last night. She wanted Nick to have the best and most memorable time without any asshole dirtbags getting in the way.

She kissed him on the cheek drawing in closer into him and cuddled his side into the safety of his arms, smiling.

"How's the baby?" He asked, cradling a paw under the bump.

"Calm now," she confirmed thankful. "No more little growth spurts."

"I can't believe how big it's gotten in just two days," Nick beamed down to Judy's midsection. For him, since Judy told him, her baby bump had grown exponentially.

But Judy knew that the baby bump he was seeing dwarfed in comparison to other bunny pregnancies. Normally around this time, bunnies would be showing a lot more than Judy is at the moment. Yet, unlike most of her siblings and the other thousands of bunnies in the world, she was bearing a child that was half fox. And like her doctor had told her, since it was a hybrid, it was going to be abnormal compared to what she was used to seeing.

  
"It'll get a lot bigger slick. Trust me," she inquired.

Nicks fatherly smile grew back onto his face.

"Do you need anything to eat?" He asked since it had been more than a few hours since they last ate.

As if he were a mind reader, she was hungry. And she had been on cravings non stop during that morning.

"A bug burger," she bluntly stated with a straightest face.

Nicks eyes grew wide. He instantly thought that she was joking. She had to have been right? Bunnies don't ever eat meat.

"You're pulling my leg Carrots," but the look Judy gave him didn't change. She was serious.

"You're serious?"

"I need protein for the baby Nick," she replied. "Plus, I've ate a few burgers before I was pregnant."

Giving up on comprehension, Nick shrugged. "Alright then. Two big burgers it is." Nick dashed away to a vendor, only a speck of his red fur visible.

She couldn't object he ran off so fast. But she was grateful to have such a loving and caring husband who was willing to get her everything she needed. She loved her fox. She knew it, that he was going to be a great father.

He had never felt so responsible before in his life, exempt when he was a kit when he was told to make his bed every morning. He loved the feeling that he was going to be a dad. A dad!

During his childhood, he didn't have a father figure to teach him the rights and wrongs of the world. But his mother did her best with him to try and raise him to the right track. The one thing he feared, above all else, was of failing. Failure was never in his nature. But it was the fear of not being a good parent to their baby, like whether or not the child will like him or not.

Come on Nick! You know better than that! Of course the baby will like you. It is your child after all.

His thoughts rang through his mind like bangle drums in a steel cage.

They were right of course. They always were. He was... Is going to be a good parent. And he will be damned if anyone says otherwise.

He hadn't realized, but he had already paid for the crunchy bug filled burgers and was heading back to Judy.

He arrived seconds later giving Judy a burger. She thanked him before devouring into her burger, bits of the crushed insects and bun falling to the ground.

Nick hadn't even taken a bite of his, watching Judy already halfway done with hers.

"Judy! Nick!" A familiar voice called out.

Nicks head popped up from his gaze on Judy to the surrounding area of the park to see who called him. And to his name being called once again, he could tell the voice was coming from behind him. The scent of familiarity filled his nose as he turned around to see the two mammals Judy and himself had been waiting for.

Skye and Jack. Wearing normal clothes. The striped rabbit was wearing a light blue with whitish-gray lines polo shirt, while Skye wore a black spring dress that outlined her body perfectly. Jack was strutting his walk with an incandescent smile. Skye, was not as confident. She was biting her claws with nervousness and looking around as if frightened. Her ears were down and the whiteness in her cheeks turned rosy.

"Stripes! Over here!" Nick waved to the other bunny and fox couple.

The red, excited fox also noticed something else. They were holding each other's paws! Out in public. The buck took his advice, not patting himself on the back or anything, but Nick was happy for them. Happy that they were being themselves.

Jack shot his eyes around before finding the red fox next to his wife, waving frantically at them. Skye was relieved to see a friendly face. Her being in a dress was a rarity for anyone to see, even Jack and he had only seen her in a dress once. She just felt out of place without her dress shirts and pants.

Once by Nicks side, Jack was about to greet him with a handshake when he heard a crunching sound. His, along with Skye's ears, twitched to fast chomping sound of something crunchy.

Both the Metropolis dwellers peeked around Nick, whom forgotten about his bunnies' new eating habits. But he realized too late to tell them an explanation.

Jack couldn't believe what he was witnessing. A bunny, his own species, eating meat. Well, a type of it anyways; but still! Never in his life had he thought he would see a carnivorous rabbit.

Skye's reaction matched that of her partners. Their jaws dropped. And if they could have, they would have went down to the ground.

Judy didn't notice the two of them, and was mid bite before her senses finally kicked. Her eyes wandered forward towards the arctic fox and striped bunny. She squeaked with teeth sunken which was muffled by the bread; wide-eyed.

"Is that a bug burger?" Jack asked hesitantly.

Swallowing the morsel quickly, she replied in a shaky, nervous voice.

"Uhhh..." She didn't have an answer. The answer was obvious after all.

"I never thought rabbits could ever eat meat?" Skye questioned, following up after Jacks question.

Judy was so embarrassed at that moment. She felt the heat rise to the tips of her ears. With others around that she didn't know didn't bother her new eating habits, but in front of their new friends made her slightly self conscious.

Skye sensed the bunny's distress and addressed her, "Don't be embarrassed Judy, you have nothing to be ashamed about." The white fox tried sounding as compassionate as she could.

Judy wished her ears could cover the whole of her face, to hide the bashful embarrassment.

"It's... For the baby..." She quietly whispered. She hoped they weren't judging her. "I read up on what mothers need to give foxes for protein and growth... And the burgers were one of them," she said with ears down to her shoulders.

Nick knelt down and placed a reassuring paw on her shoulder, noticing his wife's change in character.

She was making that face again. A face he hadn't seen until their first date together. The face of fear of judgment. But Nick was good at reading others, a great trait for a fox to have, especially during stakeouts. He could tell that Skye and Jack were far away from being judgmental. If anything, his guess was that they were just surprised from seeing a normal prey mammal eating meat. Hell, a lot of mammals were still surprised at seeing Judy and himself together.

But being who he was, he was always the shoulder to lean on. Especially now that Judy could have an emotional breakdown at any given moment.

"We didn't mean to sound judgmental Judy!" Skye then said in an apologetic tone. The white vixen felt a knot in her stomach, like someone had punched her. Seeing Judy's sadness, sensing herself that something was bothering her, made her wish she chose different words. Judy being pregnant slipped slightly from her mind.

She looked over to Jack, slightly scowling at him because he hadn't said anything after her. "We're not being judgmental now are we, Jack?" She growled towards her striped buck for only him to hear.

He caught her growl instantly. Not wanting to feel her wrath later, he quickly blubbered out, "No! Not at all! I was just surprised is all. And if I sounded that way, I deeply apologize."

He was sorry. Truly. And even if he was going to judge, not that he would, he had no room to talk. He was the epitome of someone to be judged by others.

"It's alright you two. I know you wouldn't mean it," Judy reassured them with a smile. "How did the raid go?" She then said, wanting to change the subject from the awkwardness.

Both Skye and Jacks faces lit up, cheery eyed.

"Very well actually," Jack said, pleased.

"Not only did we get the drugs, but we got all the evidence we needed to take down the sellers. And soon, hopefully, the dealers that's been supplying them."

"That's great news!" Judy mused with a smile.

"Excellent," Nick nodded. That's one less, or group, of dealers in the world.

The four began to make tracks around the park, resuming on the well earned success of the MPD's latest drug bust. They told Nick and Judy how easy the infiltration was and how unsuspecting the dealers were when they broke in on their operations. They had confiscated a couple hundred pounds of heroin, along with unregistered weapons. Both sides of the animal spectrum were there; prey animals, predators, and even some moles and mice. Seventeen mammals in total were arrested and were being held for questioning.

They walked the complete outer area of the park, stopping a few times for Judy to catch her breath before returning back to the bench they started from. The length of time they walked could have taken them a total of at least twenty minutes or so, but they wanted to take it easy, for Judy, and just to have a relaxing walk. No rush. Soaking in the enjoyment of their company.

"It's a good thing that those jerks are in jail now. Less drugs on the streets, less crime in the world."

Judy was going to miss those types of cases when her adrenaline pumped through her veins and her senses were at one-hundred percent. She was hoping that before Nick and her tell everyone about the baby including Bogo, she could get at least one last great case in before taking maternity leave.

"Yeah," Jack confirmed with Judy, but his confidence shifted. "Now we just need a bigger break with the kidnapped mammals and this city would be better off."

The deepening sick feeling in his stomach was growing more substantial as time passed by. He feared that, which his gut instinct was telling him, was that they were going to have to call the family of another innocent mammal.

"Something will come up sweetheart," Skye spoke gently, taking his tiny paws into hers. That was the first time calling him that out in public. But it felt good saying it. Like a relief had washed over her after saying it. And being with others who were exactly like them, a couple of star crossed lovers from two different worlds entwining their very beings into each other, made everything that she was worried about, disappeared.

Nick's, Judy's, and Jacks smiles were proof of that. But the way Jack's ears perked up from her calling him sweetheart made her heart flutter with joy.

Jack grabbed his vixens paw and gave her a loving squeeze. Her sky blue optics looking down on him with a love which had been sparked deep within her, hiding from the outside world from judgment, was starting to show its true colors.

He hadn't done a thing like what he was about to do, since the two of them had just revealed their relationship. With a nervous shaking paw, the palm of his paw pressed against the softness of her cheek, ever so softly. Her head followed the bucks paw down to his own, like she had no control of herself. Instinct, if you want to call it that.

Their lips locked with an electrical charge that neither had felt before, bringing each other in closer to a tight embrace, their kiss deepening. No restrictions, no nervousness around others, just them. Just like Nick and Judy, the two Metropolis officers were well known around the city. And they knew that they felt thousands of eyes on them in that moment, but not having a care in the world. And it was all thanks to their new friends; giving them the confidence they needed to place their relationship out into the world for all to see.

Judy couldn't help but smile towards the them. It was like watching a replay of Nick and herself going out on their first date, and their first kiss. She blushed from happiness.

Nick was smiling alongside his wife, bringing her in to his side. He looked down on her with pride in his eyes. It made him happy that his shared encouragement had actually changed someone's life, and so quickly. He just hoped that his advice wouldn't get the two in trouble later on.

"I'm sorry about that," Jack said to Nick and Judy, cheeks red after Skye and himself unlocked lips. "I'm not normally this flustered around others."

Skye too was red in the face, a matching pair for the other fox and bunny couple. She was biting the tips of her claws as to cover her face.

"No, no, no! You're okay!" Judy insisted, shaking her paws to the striped bunny and white fox. "We don't have a problem with that kind of thing. We do that in front of others all the time. Our friends back at home don't mind us doing it either."

She looked up to Nick and gave him a love nudge; him replying with a humorous chuckle and nod.

"You're among friends. Who cares what others think or say" Nick added.

"We're just not used to being ourselves in front of the public," Skye replied bashfulness in her tone, still nibbling the ends of her claws.

"Well if you want, we can invite you back to our hotel room for some..."

"That's kind of you Judy, but I don't want to run away from this. I want the two of us to go through with this head on. No more hiding." He wasn't trying to sound or act rude, but his words held truth. He was tired of hiding, and he wanted the whole world to know that he was in love with the most beautiful vixen in the world.

"Me too," the white vixen held Jacks paw tight with hers in agreement.

Nick and Judy nodded to Jack and Skye for their decision.

"So how did you two meet?" Nick asked, curiosity filling his thoughts about the two ever since they became friends. He guess many differ scenarios, but he wanted to know for sure.

"Oh, that's an old story," Skye shooed with a paw to Nicks question.

"I'd like to hear it," Judy smiled to the vixen.

The bunny had the vixen fixated on her smile. Judy really did want to hear the couples love story.

"Okay," Skye sighed with a smile.

"Jack?" He turned to Skye to his name. "Would you like to start?"

Jack grinned wide before saying, "Of course,"

"It started at the academy before we became officers. Back then, I was more into rabbits, even had my eye on a doe at the time. I was also very distrustful of foxes as well, as I'm sure you can relate to Judy,"

Judy nodded to the bucks old similarity, remembering her old family ideology that every single fox were the worst animals of the animal world.

Jack continued. "And when I first saw Skye, it definitely wasn't love at first sight. I couldn't believe that a fox had actually gotten in to the academy.The instructor had the two of us do a timed course of going across some ice bergs just to see where each applicant was. I told her good luck, in a smug way. And I half expected her to snort back or come back at me with something just as smugly. But was surprised me more was that she just smiled back at me. She even said 'Thank you' as if my smugness didn't bother her, which caught me off guard. What made it worse for me at the time, was that no matter how hard I tried, she was always keeping pace with me."

"It was cute, the way he got frustrated. Especially when I beat him at a few of the courses," Skye added in with a wink to Jack.

"Yeah yeah," he mumbled in reply, a small amused smile crossing his face. "Soon enough, the instructors began putting us cadets into teams of two. And as if it were fate, Skye and I became partners."

Jack looked over to Skye to continue.

"Needless to say, he wasn't the happiest mammal their. He instantly went to the instructor and begged to be changed with someone who was more of his size and, for lack of better words, someone along the lines of being prey. It did hurt when I heard him say those things, but I couldn't let what he said get to me, since I was trying to be the best out of all the cadets there,"

Judy related to that on a personal level. Her and Skye were practically twins when it came to wanting to be the best at what they do. She had some similarities to Nick as well.

"He came back soon after, saying that he will have to live with being partners, otherwise, they told him he would have been kicked out for insubordination."

Jack began again on his side of the story. "It wasn't pretty. We didn't get along at all the first couple days as partners; always bickering about what moves we should make next, how to do something a certain way for one or the other. Like I had figured before, we weren't going to be a compatible team. The kindness she had shown was gone, replaced by a demanding and stubborn vixen."

Jacks expressions were matching the faces he made during his academy days. Irritated, exhausted, and fed up. Then, at remembrance of the next part of the story, it changed to content and gratitude.

"Then the day came for practicing in urban area combat," he started, pausing as if for effect. "Skye and I, along with two other pairs of cadets were put together to form a squad. Our mission was to rescue a 'high class kidnapped victim' from other officers that were playing the bad guys, with as little to no casualties as possible. Since it was an exercise, we were using paintballs as the ammunition so no one was in any danger. But we had to act as if it were the real thing."

Nick and Judy listened with intent and fascination. At the Zootopia academy, the closest thing they had was a small empty three story building with paper pop up targets. Very rarely were they given the chance to go team vs team until they were actually officers of the ZPD.

"I was squad leader, and Skye was the second in command. The only info we had was that the victim was on the second floor, and that there were seven assailants. We had six in our squad. My decision was to split our group up into two separate squads, one leading to the rear and then Skye and I and the cougar in our group charging the front. Scent neutralizers were used so the noses of both Skye and the cougar were unusable."

"Not two minutes into the drill, we heard shots coming from the other group," explained Skye. "They told the rest of us that two of the assailants were out. That's when things became heated real quick."

Skye spoke with enough emotion that it drew Nick and Judy deeper, like they were really there.

"Our group ran up stairs, where most of the gunfire was coming from. My adrenaline was running through my veins so fast that I couldn't hear Skye yelling out something to me. Gun fire was heading in our direction, but from who, we couldn't tell. Our communications were completely static, so we couldn't hear the other group or even tell them if the enemy was down. And with me not thinking, high and headstrong, I turned the corner. Bad mistake."

His head drooped down to Skye's shoulder.

"Why?" Nick asked, leaning in his seat towards Jack.

Again, both Jack and Skye looked at each other, an old worried look on their faces.

"There was an 'assailant' right around the corner that Skye had yelled out to me, but didn't hear. He had a clear shot at me. I thought I was done for. Like a fool, I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact of the bullet to hit me."

"I heard the shot, and anticipated the impact. But it never came," Jack paused.

"What do you mean?" Judy asked, ears perked in confusion.

Nick couldn't stand the suspense any longer. "What happened after that?"

With his head down, Jacks face was hidden with his ears in front of his face. They half expected it to have a frown, but there wasn't. He smiled.

"I looked up, and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Skye was in front of me, in a protective stance, covering me. She had taken the shot." He gave Skye an appreciative smirk for the countless times since that happened. "The other member of our group shot the one who was trying to shoot me. But I was in complete dismay after that, seeing that Skye was willing to risk her life to save mine."

That stance of protection was forever engraved into the bucks mind, her tight broad shoulders and long arms extending out, flexing in the tight shirt she was wearing. There really was no reason for her to make such a move, as her lengthy toned body was more than enough to cover two of him. The one thing he cared about in that moment was the new appreciation he had for the vixen.

"Once the exercise was over, I asked her why she took the bullet for me," he began before giving Skye her cue to tell her side again.

"I told him that because even though we fought a lot, he was still in command of our group and our performance. I also told him that if it were a real situation, I would've done the same exact thing. And, I secretly found him attractive," she confessed with reddened ears.

"So, long story short, after that moment in the training house, Skye and I grew close to one another. And my distrust for foxes turned into a bond that you now see today."

Jack stood on the park bench and leaned in to his vixen. His nose drew closer to her cheek and once it made contact, he nuzzled her lovingly. Pleasure rose from the bottom of his feet all the way to his ears, a soft cheerful chitter escaping his vibrating throat. Skye responded by returning a soothing purr to Jack who was still nose deep in her white fur. She also noticed that he was marking her. No idea why, but more than likely just for fun.

This was the first time in a very long time where they were being intimate with each other. And for very obvious reasons, each were enjoying it thoroughly.

A couple minutes passed of Skye and Jacks nuzzle session before the striped bunny asked both Nick and Judy, "So how did you two meet?"

Neither were expecting the question. They nervously looked to each other while also nervously chuckling. Both were nodding to the other to start first, but Nick made a valid point of saying that Judy was the one who made the first move on them meeting.

So she proceeded to tell the story of their first encounter with each other and Jumbeaux's ice cream parlor. Nick and her took turns telling their sides, from the start of the Missing Mammals Case, to how they acted towards each other in the beginning and how Judy blackmailed Nick into helping her with the case.

The hardest part for the both of them was proclaiming the hardships they faced during the news conference and the downfall of their friendship from the words that were said. But she explained how they're bond was rekindled after she apologized with the most apologetic way of saying your regrets of what you said.

Nick then told about them finding where the Night Howlers were being used as a weapon and who had been manufacturing them. He over exaggerated the parts about the train saying that he did most of the work in saving Judy and himself from the rams and how close they were to death. But Judy made it accurately clear to Jack and Skye that she was the one who took out the ram who saved them from certain death from an oncoming train. When the museum was brought up, the red fox and pregnant bunny told them the plan they thought of when realizing that Belleweather was the mastermind behind the attacks on predators. The part where Nick went "savage" and how Judy had to act terrified in order to find out the truth from Belleweather before revealing that it was all an act.

From Nick becoming an officer and finally being partnered with Judy was heartwarming to both Skye and Jack. Their stories almost matched each other's, except Judy and Nick left out a huge gap of their life in the dark. The few months where they had broken up because of Judy's sister. They weren't comfortable with letting others know about that dark time in their lives. Even to their closest of friends.

"It seems like our lives are practically almost the same," Jack commented, his smile facing to Nick and Judy.

"Pretty much stripes," nodded Nick to the striped rabbit.

The sky had turned into a beautiful display of orange and red rays dancing off of the clouds. Most of the mammals had left the park, save a few stragglers, leaving the four under the street lamps of the park. None of them had realized the time that passed during their story's of finding their love.

"It's getting pretty late," Judy noticed, ears pointing towards the setting fire-orange sun. "I hope we're not keeping you two too late."

"Oh! No not at all! We enjoyed your company, you and your husbands." Skye smiled in delight. It was thoroughly enjoying, spending time out with her bunny and their new friends.

"Yours too!" nodded Judy. "We needed the fresh air. After last night, we needed to lighten our stress load."

She was referring to the bar incident where Nick's bullies from childhood confronted him and her. She was still slightly agitated from her meeting them, but not to the extent from last night.

Nick, on the other hand, wasn't as calm about the situation as his wife. Sometimes, his eyes would search around the area as if half expecting them to show their faces. He looked away, embarrassed from his cowardice, pointed ears drooping down.

Jack noticed the foxes change; he could read Nick just as well as he could read Skye. Their changes in emotion were quite similar if not identical. The same droopy ears, wandering eyes. The sense that something was wrong.

"What happened?" He noticed that Nick was distant, as if in another world from their own.

"It was..." But the country rabbit paused, looking to Nick for approval before answering the buck. She watched her husbands eyes, now a dull green, move to her. A small nod he answered with.

She continued. "A few mammals from Nicks past came back and confronted us at the bar we went to. They had hurt him when he was just a kit." She ground her teeth through each word she spoke. If she had even let out of one their names, she might have turned into a high tense, emotional off the rails bunny with a few mammals in mind as targets for her anger.

"I'm sorry to hear about that," Jack condolence to Nick, who didn't respond.

Judy's ears popped up after realizing how late it had gotten.

"Sure is late," she said, noticing the lights in the park shining bright in the almost darkened areas.

"It gets pretty dark here very quickly in Metropolis," the white vixen said, her white fur glowing in the light of the lamps; It looked like it was on fire from the gleam.

"How far away is your home Jack?" Judy only asked because of how late it was and didn't want them to travel too far if she could help it.

"Oh, it's a little ways from here," he began as he pointed towards the opposite direction of where Nick and Judy would be heading to. "It's about fifteen blocks away from here." What he wasn't adding in was the extra eight blocks to the precinct. But, he had a squad car to drive him to and from his apartment. At the moment, however, they had walked to the park from the station.

Fifteen blocks was almost a mile away. And Judy wasn't about to have that, especially now that it was dark out. She knew that they could hold their own, but she didn't care.

"Well, that's a little far. How about staying in our hotel room for the night?" She suggested with a smile.

Nick, now back into their conversations added in with a nod. "Yeah, that's a bit of a walk. It'd be good bonding time for us to get to know each other better."

He smiled to the couple with innocent canines exposed. He agreed with Judy to inviting them over for the night, but his mind was still on Kieran and the others. The way they were looking at him just set his senses off.

"Are you sure? We don't want to impose on your time here just for us," Jack was only exclaiming Judy's offer because of just that reason of they were on their honeymoon. But Judy just shook her head with a smile.

"No, no, no," she began. "You two can stay with the two of us for the night. And before you protest, it's getting real late out. I know you're officers and you can take care of yourselves but, we would like to have you as our guests." The crafty bunny was using the same phrase that Skye had used when Nick and her asked if they could help with the case, but she said no. Now she was using it against them. Inside, she was smiling deviously, watching the striped buck and white fox exasperating in defeat.

"Okay, you win Mrs. Wilde," Skye laughed.

"Great! Let's go!" Judy said with a hop in her step. She made a few steps before a paw lightly pulled her back.

She was met with green eyes and a blue Hawaiian shirt.

"I'll meet you back at the hotel," he simply said.

She rose her brow with confusion to his quite sudden decision. "Nick, it's dark out. I don't want you by yourself out here." She said it with a worried tone.

But what he said after made all the sense.

"I need to clear my head." That's when it became clear to Judy by what he meant. She noticed the way he closed himself around his walls of protection when she brought up the incident with Sam, Kieran and the rest of their worthless gang.

But with it being as late as it was, she would like it for him to be with her and talk things out back in their room. But with Nick, she knew that she had to give him some space, now especially with the circumstances. It wasn't like this was his first time going out and taking a quick walk. Most of the time though, he talked to her about what was in his mind. This time, however, was different.

He was her fox, and no one else could read him better than her. Nick needed this.

She ran up to him, surprising the fox with a hug. Tight as it was, her belly pressed against him. "Please come back soon babe. I know you need this. Just come back to us safely. That's all I ask. Please."

Her please wasn't pleading. Just a way for her to let him know that he will be forever needed by her. Being new-coming parents, they needed each other through the next stage in their journey.

"I'll be back soon Carrots. I'll even bring back some food and drinks for us as reassurance. I promise." He looked deep into her eyes as he said this. His kiss between her ears made Judy let out a pleased hum with an added tail twitch.

"I love you Judy."

"I love you too Nick." She stood on her tiptoes and met his warm loving lips. "You be back in an hour, alright?" She whispered into the his long ears.

"That's plenty of time. I'll be back before you know it," he half smiled before giving Judy's fluffy, but tight rear a flirting squeeze.

*********

Nick had a bag with chocolate covered donuts for Judy's cravings, a few energy drinks for himself, a couple of other small snack necessities in his paws. It had been half an hour at least since he went to clear his head and watched his wife, along with Jack and Skye, head back to the hotel.

The time he spent walking was more than enough time for his mind to clear from Kieran, and especially the beaver Sam. Now, he felt the weight of those glares from the bar in his mind leave. It was exactly what he needed so he wouldn't be one of those party spoilers who brings others down because of their attitudes.

"Just what I needed," he breathed a smile, his breath turning into a light mist.

The night was colder than most since he and Judy had been in Metropolis. But it was nothing that his thick fur couldn't handle. Plus, after a warm day, it felt nice to let the brisk cold city air flowing through the streets sink into his skin.

During his walk, he passed by many bars and restaurants with mammals having a good time. From the loud music and conversations, to the great smelling food. It made him smile again at seeing the joy that this city brought him, and the reason why they came here in the first place.

His day dreaming, however, had led him into a part of the city he didn't recognize. An ally way of sorts. He was pretty observant when it came to places he had been most of the time, and when it came to new places like Metropolis, he had to be.

He was pretty sure he was now lost in this huge city. Him, of all mammals in the world, lost. So much for making it back in an hour, he laughed. He looked around for anyone who could tell him where the hell he was, but no one was even around. Not even a taxi. Just a bunch of dumpsters filled beyond the brim, and old shopping carts left behind by some homeless mammal, maybe.

He was just about to take out his phone to text Judy to tell her that he was going to be a late, and call a zuber. However, when the sound of many empty cans followed by voices echoing from around the corner, his curious ears shot up. From what it sounded like to him was maybe some type of deal between mammals going down.

Night vision sure did come in handy when it came to places that were unknown to him. His main senses, hearing and eye sight, were on high alert. Ears pointing in every direction, directly in front of him mostly. Then the sound of something hard hitting the ground and a car door slamming shut rang in his sensitive ears.

"This can't be good," he whispered. He was now in cop mode.

He proceeded to reach for his weapon on his hip, but found nothing except his empty belt loop. Oh yeah... He wasn't in uniform. He also didn't have any sort of weapons on him besides himself and his phone.

Nick stayed as close to any sort of shadows as he could so he wouldn't be seen. He put his phone into camera mode, prepared to take any sort of picture or video. This wasn't something normal, he knew. And something in his gut was telling him to see what was just around the corner.

***********

"This place is stunning! Very posh," Skye gasped as she found her way inside of Judy and Nicks room. Judy had invited her and Jack to sit down on their quite lavish set of couches, in which they thanked her kindly.

The bunny, though as worn out as she was from walking all day, offered them a glass of wine. She was half tempted to pour herself a drink but best thought not too. Nerves from her pregnancy were high with Nick not being there.

Jack watched the pregnant bunny pacing back and forth, a worried look imprinted on the bunnies brow. Her ears would pop up every time she heard someone walking down the hall. A relieved smile crossed her face, only to be replaced with a frown as the footsteps got quieter down the hall.

"Judy, Nick will be fine. Just calm down. You're going to over stress this." He saw that she was already stressed enough as it was, pacing across the floor the way she was.

"It's been almost an hour," she replied in a shaky voice, holding her phone in paw. "What if something happens to him? What if he's in trouble and needs help? What... What if he's..." She trailed off from what she was about to say because, well... No. She shouldn't have even thought about that. But the other questions she was asking rambled in her brain. She just wished that she would have convinced him to come back with them to the hotel.

"He's a fox Judy, just like me, and an officer of the ZPD" Skye pointed out, trying to put reassuring thoughts back into her friends worried mind.

"I know! I know!" she replied, a brooding look filling her eyes as she looked into Skye's blue eyes.

Judy's yell surprised Skye to how abrupt it had came.

"Maybe I should call him to see if he's almost here." The idea calmed her down just a little, which was better than nothing. He had to be almost back to hotel room, right? He just has to be.

Just as she was about to dial in Nicks cell number, her phone began ringing. Her ears shot up instantly, with a wide eyed look towards her phone. The number that was shown wasn't in her contacts, coming up as some local number. But without a single thought of hesitation, she answered, hoping that Nick's voice was going to be on the other end.

"Hello? Nick?"

Jack and Skye watched the bunnies happiness to the call as it came out tenfold, a wide smile on her face.

Short lived.

If her ears had any weight on them, they probably would have fell through the floor and crashed into the earth with the force of an asteroid impact. Tears welled up under her eyelids and threatened to spill out, her lungs gasping for air as she started hyperventilating. Her lips were even quivering uncontrollably.

Her phone slipped from her paws, cracking the screen as it hit the floor.

"Judy?" Skye called out, only to be responded with glossy amethyst eyes.


	8. A New Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What has happened to Nick? And will he be alright? The only way to find out is to read the next anticipated chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello every one! No I’m not dead lol I know it’s been wayyyyy to long since I’ve updated my fan fic and I give you my sincerest apologies. But I am proud to finally add the next chapter to Honeymoon Vacation! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I have! Just a few more chapters to go (hint hint

 

_Tears threatened to well up in the Judy's eyes. Everything that Nick had just spoken out came from his caring and loving heart._

_She had heard Nick say something along those lines before. Even before he proposed to her, he would always remind her of how much he loved her, everyday. Whether they were at work, in public, or at home, he would constantly say that he loved her._

_He proved that more than once since they've been together. But it meant so much more now that every one in the entire church, to those in her family that didn't know Nick all that well, to Nicks friends who she didn't really know, since he knows everybody in Zootopia._

_The vows she had written out a few nights before were in her paw underneath her dress. But watching Nick toss his to the side and speak freely, she had decided to do the same._

_So before she began speaking, the cards in her paws fell to the ground._

_"I also had my vows written down, but since my future husband decided to toss his and speak from the heart, I want to do the same. I'm not about to let him one up me."_

_The crowd laughed a little hysterically to Judy's playful tease. The sly fixed gaze that Nick was giving her made it clear that she saw right through him, like she always did with ease._

_She knew that somewhere down the line of their marriage, he would bring back that instance where he was more "prepared" than her. Plus, she liked a little competition with her fox every once in a while. It was healthy, she convinced herself with a chuckle to follow._

_"Anyways," she started, fixating her eyes up into the gleaming emeralds of Nicks loving gaze, holding her shaking paws out in front of her from the nerves coursing through them._

_"Nick, since the first day I met you, you have been an inspiration to me. Even though you were just a con fox when we first met, I saw something in you. Especially that morning on the SkyTram, when you told me one of your dark memories from your past that was very hard for you to do at the time, I could tell that there was a kind hearted fox underneath that mask of a con fox. And no matter how much I pushed you through the first case of my career and how I black mailed you into helping me, you were still willing to help me."_

_She must had been saying the right things because Nick was chuckling and smiling. Along with that, his bushy tail was wagging from side to side, a clear indicator for Judy._

_"And even after I hurt you inside the precinct from something that I should have never said, and even a few months ago I hurt you again, you still chose to help me and be with me again. You chose to help me even when you had no reason to, and helped solve a very tough case and stopping a criminal from hurting any more mammals. I love you so much for that Nick and I promise that as long as I live and as long as we're married, I will never do anything to hurt you again. I want to make you the happiest fox in the entire world."_

_And from the look in his eyes, the way he was looking at that her with the threatening tears under his eyes, just like she was when he made his vows to her, she had said exactly what she needed to._

_Even her family and the rest of the crowd in the church began tearing up, a few sniffles from a few of the Hopps' family, Fru Fru and the rest of the bridesmaids sniffled. And of course, Clawhauser was tearing up like the big softy that he was. But she wasn't done just yet._

_"I love you more than anything else in this world Nick, and nothing is ever going to change the way I feel about you. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me." She said in the most blissful way she could, while holding back the happy tears in her eyes._

_And like Nicks vows, everyone clapped for her speech._

_Oh how she wanted to just get married right now. She wanted Nick to place that golden ban on her ring finger, and her doing the same for Nick. She wanted to so bad place Nick's ring on his soft ring finger._

_If the preacher wasn't about to pronounce them husband and wife soon, she might just grab Nick and bring him down to her level, and finish the vows herself._

_Her dreams were coming true, finally, the love of her life just feet away._

_Nick was starting to feel the nerves getting to him, his fur starting to sweat underneath his dress suit. Even his forehead, and cheeks were starting to feel a little warm. Not including the small amount of tears he had just shed, the fur under his eyes even smelt like sweat. It was also the middle of the day, in the middle of summer at that, so it was no wonder he was sweating as bad as he was. He would've preferred a winter wedding, so that way he wouldn't be sweating up a storm as bad as he would if he had his fluffy, winter coat. But, regardless of the weather, it was all worth the wait, and constant sweating to see his bunny in her wedding day whites._

_Such a moment that he had been waiting for was finally here. All they were waiting for now was for the pastor._

_"Thank you, Ms. Hopps," the pastor looked down to smile at her. Then his soft face turned over to Nick. "And thank you both for such lovely, and meaningful vows."_

_He turned to Nick, and then to Judy, a wide and vibrant smile from the snow leopards furry white grin. "In all my years as a pastor, I've heard many, upon many different vows. But through all of the vows I've heard, those were by far the most meaningful ones that could have ever been said. May you both fulfill those vows everyday you're with each other for the rest of your lives."_

_The crowd applauded along in agreement with the pastor, standing in their seats. And even though they were asked time and time again to try and stay quite during the ceremony, none of them cared. Because their reactions were mirrored to that of the pastors own internal feelings. Even the officers stood up; Bogo, Clawhauser, Delgato, and many of the others from the ZPD, all clapped._

_Each one of them were beyond proud of both Judy and Nick._

***********

Her heart raced from fear, an agonizing gut twisting feeling, and the fact that she was running as fast as she could down the streets of Metropolis. Judy's tears hadn't stopped running down her now soaked cheeks ever since she zoomed out of the hotel. She didn't use the elevator. Instead, she jumped each level on staircases without missing a single beat, landing on her strong feet and then jumping onto the next floor. Like an action movie actor would do in some of their films.

Her mind was on Nick, and the baby, while making those risky jumps. Within milliseconds, she would predict where she would land on the staircase. And all of this happened within five minutes from when she left the room all the way to the streets. It felt like a blink of her eye to her, that’s how fast she left.

She was now at least more than a few blocks away from the hotel. And only one thing was on her mind; Nick.

The call she had received was from the Metropolis Hospital, explaining to her that Nick was there, with a few injuries sustained. She gave the bunny no details about her husband except to get their as quickly as she could. And that made her mind twist her thoughts into thinking something terrible had happened to him. Dying, unfortunately, was one of those thoughts.

With the little sense left, she tried ridding the thought all together. She was refusing that something like that had happened to her husband, but the despair in her didn't seize any less from before. Running down the opposite direction of other mammals down the street, her shoulder had taken a couple hits from running into other mammals. It was sore, but cared she did not.

"Please be okay Nick! Please be okay!" She pleaded to herself as she made another quick turn down another street.

The GPS on her phone was working overtime. She took a few short cuts that her phone wasn't showing her, the voice constantly saying "recalculating" every time she took a different path. It was almost like she knew exactly where to go, even though she had never been to the hospital herself. It was as if some sort of connection was drawing her to Nick with every step she took.

The hospital was in the opposite direction from their hotel room, so she had no clue what it looked like. But was soon about to find out.

The last corner she turned was the last one she had to make before coming face to face with the Metropolis Hospital. As if it were a famous statue from the old ages, it stood majestically above the other smaller buildings around it. Judy, however, wasn't there to marvel at it. Nick was in there, somewhere, in that huge compound with the many rooms and windows.

She ran across the street without even looking both ways. Her rule of ‘doing anything she could to not hurt the baby’ was screaming at her. It wasn't like it was intentional, her mentality too sending red flags through her body. But her thoughts were on Nick, which almost clouded all sense of judgement for herself.

The sliding doors were almost too slow to open for Judy, close to not being able to squeeze in between the giant doors as they opened.

Not soon after, her ears picked up on the sound of tires screeching to a halt. Looking back for a second, she saw a glimpse of Jack and Skye jumping out of the cruiser that had picked them up from the hotel, followed by a single MPD officer, another rabbit at that.

She couldn't wait for them to catch up, not when the help desk was just thirty yards ahead of her.

Skidding to a halt after reaching the desk, not waiting for the nurse to look up from her computer, she blurted out, "Nick Wilde! Where is his room?!"

Her breathing was heavy, and her legs felt weak. She almost couldn't utter the words because of how much oxygen her lungs were begging for. Along with that, her patience was running thin with the honey badger nurse behind the desk. She hadn't even attempted to look up at here, even though it had been a short time when she had asked where her husband was.

Then, from the corner of her eye, white fur and tall gray striped ears appeared next to her. Skye and Jack had finally joined her. She was grateful for them for being there. But her gratitude to them changed as once again, her staring gaze returned to the nurse just in front of her.

"Ma'am?" She asked to try and get her attention. She was boiling with anger inside, while trying to maintain herself and stay collected. Calm was left out. Fear, anxiety, and gut wrenching thoughts replaced it, swirling around her mind.

Her glare soon turned into a hostile stare. Like she's done to Nick countless times before, her teeth were bared. It wasn't as threatening as actual fangs, but it would get her point across if the honey badger would ever look up.

After about another minute passed, the irritable bunny had enough.

"Ma'am!" She yelled out. Her grip on the edge of the large round receptionists desk could have been ripped off along with the rest of the roof of it. It was wood, so there was no surprise that she was able to make a few cracks come out.

Luckily for the honey badger, her ears perked up towards Judy. If they hadn't within that time frame, she would have jumped over the desk and start demanding to know where her husband was. She looked up and over from her computer, a look of surprise rising in her eyes.

The bluetooth headphones that were embedded in the badgers ears were ripped out to meeting the bunnies dark gaze. Music blared out from the tiny speakers as they laid out on the desk.

"I'm so sorry!" She apologized very quickly, seeing that she didn't have just one mammal waiting on her, but three.

"How can I help..."

"Where is my husband?" She demanded for the second time. She had calmed down now she had gotten a response. Her need to knowing where Nick was was burning hotter than before. And if this nurse wasn't quick enough, she was going to look through each and every room until she found him.

"Okay," the badger affirmed, getting back into work mode. "What's your husbands..."

The badger was once again cut off by Judy, replying back to the nurse, "Nick Wilde. He's a red fox with a white chest, green eyes. He's about four foot tall."

The badger ended her typing, questioning whether what she had just heard was correct. "A... Fox?"

"Yes! I'm an inter. My husband is a fox, and I'm carrying his baby." Not that the baby was necessary in this instance, but still a valid point. "Are we going to have an issue?" Judy asked irritably, and somewhat offended. Yup, her mood swings were back.

"No ma'am! Not at all!" The nurse retorted. "I've just never met an inter before. It just caught me by surprise is all."

As tired as she was, she tried sounding as truthfully convincing as she could. An eighteen hour shift, five cups of coffee and a triple shot of espresso didn't seem enough to help her deal with this type of situation. And possibly offending a pregnant bunny who was carrying the child of a fox... What a night it has been.

Skye walked over next to Judy while the bunny was waiting for the nurse. The badgers' typing slowed, her eyes wandering to Judy and back to the screen.

Heavy fingers tapped on the desk, Judy was patiently and eagerly waiting.

"It's going to be alright Judy," Skye said, hugging the bunny close to her so she wouldn't feel alone.   
  
Looking up to Skye, what was once fear and a little bit of anger was turned into tears. Judy buried her face into the vixens white fur and began bawling her eyes out.

She couldn't believe this was happening to her, and Nick. All she wanted to do was cry. Cry her eyes out until her tear ducts dried up and turned her eyes red.

Skye started to caress her by giving her quiet shushes to try and calm her down.

Jack sat idly by behind his love. He wasn't too good at helping others when they were down, other than Skye. But, he thought it best to let a female handle this type of situation. Skye seemed to have it under control.

"Your husband is in room two-o-four on the second floor," the nurse finally said to Judy and the others.

With that, Judy's ears shot up, her head turning on a swivel. She shot down the hall towards the stairs, a trail of tears falling in their wake.

"Thank you!" She yelled back.

The badger nurse didn’t have time to even stop her so she could tell the rabbit what floor he was on. She just sat there with a dumbfounded look, glancing to the white vixen and striped buck to her right, and then back to Judy who was now almost to the stairs.

Doctors and nurses both looked at the bunny as she ran past them, some of their papers almost flying out of their clip boards from her dashing by them so fast. Her ears flew in the wind.

Going up the stairs, she could feel herself starting to fatigue immensely. Her lungs hadn't had the chance to catch up with her heart rate, and her legs felt like complete jelly. Her body wanted to give out, telling her just to take a short break and regain some air. But her brain was more determined. The only thing keeping her going was the room that was just on the next floor, and her fox.

Reaching to the top of the stairs and the second floor, she swung the door open so hard that it slammed into the rubber door stop on the wall, nearly crushing the wall behind it. The smell of blood, different types of medicines, disinfectants and floor cleaner filled her nose. It made her want to throw up, the smell was so excruciating.

“215, 210..." She counted down, knowing that she was so close to finding Nick. "204."   
  
She finally made it. She slid to a halt before eagerly standing in front of the room Nick was in. She wanted to barge in, but she had to hold her self at bay. She may have already broken a few doors already. She stepped to the door and turned the knob, slowly. Whatever happened to her eagerness, she hadn't a clue. Now, she felt heavy. She wasn't sure if she was going to like what she was about to see on the other side or not. But, she had to go in. She had to be there for Nick. As many times as he has been there for her, she was not going to back down on him now.

"For better or worse," she reminded herself. "Nick needs me."

She opened the door without anymore delay and saw two doctors next to a bed, blocking the view of Nick.

She could feel her heart and stomach drop from not being able to see any movement from Nick. Her ears dropped once more, and her tears began welling under her eyes. But, as if from some angelic presence that heard her silent prayer, his voice called out to her.

"Judy?" A groggy voice called out.

She had to blink twice to clear the tears so she could look towards the direction of where her name was being called from. And the voice was easily known. The doctors moved to different sides of the bed, and there he was.

Her fox, his tail dangling down the side of the bed closest to one of the cheetah doctors. His head was bandaged, covering the whole of his head with his ears poking out from them. Underneath the white hospital gown he was wearing, more bandages were visible, covering as far up as his chest area, and maybe lower.

Like opening the flood gates, her tears gushed out of her eyes uncontrollably. Her head lowered down to face the floor, drop after drop of her tears splashing down on the floor.

In the blink of an eye, she jumped towards her unsuspecting husband. Landing on his lap, she gripped her arms around his chest and back, squeezing him as tight as she could while bawling in his chest.

Nick let out a muffled yelp from his wife's unprecedented hug attack. He missed her a lot, and obviously she missed him too. Even more so, she was scared right out of her mind. Her loud whimpers were gasps of air between each drop of tear was proof enough. Although, the initial impact of her hug caused some serious discomfort in his rib cage, not to mention the migraine he was currently trying to nurse. The nurses actually helped out with that.

"Oh my god, Nick! I thought you were dead!" Judy cried loudly into Nick. "I didn't know what to think what happened to you! You didn't return my texts or calls, and when I heard you were in the hospital, I... I..."

She couldn't even finish her sentence from all of the emotions flowing through her. Sadness, fear, happiness, and a slight touch of anger filled her. Angry at him for not coming with her, Skye and Jack back to the hotel. And seeing the bandages on his head and fluffy chest made her cry even harder.

Nick, though in pain, hugged his bunny back, as tight as his body would allow him to. He set her up in his lap so that her head was sitting on his shoulder, instead of crying on his chest and putting pressure on his ribs.

Her arms instantly wrapped around his neck. "It's alright, Carrots. I'm here now. I'm here now," he rubbed her cheeks with his, drawing her close into him. "I'm not going anywhere."

Judy cried for a good three minutes in the neck of her husband before she calmed down. A smile finally came back across her soaked cheeks, the warm loving scent of Nick filling her senses. Her fears of loosing him had faded away. She was beyond thrilled to see his sly green emeralds again, even though he was in a hospital bed with bandages on his body.

Meanwhile, Skye and Jack had been standing in the doorway, watching the two Zootopians embrace the other with love. They had to give the two some space, especially after something as traumatic as finding out your husband was bed ridden at a hospital from God knows what. Which caught Jacks interest and question, what happened to Nick to cause him to be in the hospital? Something bad obviously, just the bandages alone proved that point.

"Hey Nicky. Good to see you're doing well, for the most part" Jack said as he walked in to the room to greet his friend.

Nick turned his attention to the doorway to see that slight smug smile on Jacks face. "Hey stripes, glad you and Skye could make it," he replied with a laugh, or what sounded like one to him. It sounded more of like a wheezing sound more than anything, or like someone trying to gasp for air after laughing for so long.

Nick tried his hardest to sound like nothing was wrong with himself, just Nick being Nick. The one who always had a straight face on, no matter what was going on. But the condition that he was in was hard trying to maintain that constant face without any of the pain slipping out.

"Head and body hurts to be honest," Nick chuckled again, feeling more pain with each breath.

"What exactly happened?" Skye asked next, also curios.

Judy had also asked herself that same question. Who, or what, caused such injuries?

Nick rubbed the back of his head from the large bulging bump that protruded slightly through the bandages. Even the slightest touch made his head throb in pain.

"To be honest with you all, I don't remember," he murmured, maintaining his straight face as much as possible. "What I do remember is walking back to the hotel and hearing some hushed voices in an ally. The next thing I knew, I’m waking up with a bloody head and laying on the ground hardly breathing. The rest is all a blank."

"With the condition you are in, there is no way you could." A new voice entered the room, none of which any of them recognized. They looked for the cheetah doctors but they seemed to had left without them noticing.

Then from the doorway, another figure appeared. But they were all expecting a full grown mammal, or even larger. Instead, however, a tiny mouse appeared. Brown in color with big floppy ears that hung down the side of his head. He looked to be around his thirties, or so they thought. It was hard telling the age of these little guys unless you asked them.

He walked in with with what looked like a mouse sized X-Ray, his face entranced with the image that was in front of him. He stepped up into a built in wall escalator, mouse sized, that would lead him all the way the the patients side.

"In case you're all wondering, I am Doctor Mousekewitz." The mouse had a Russian accent, mixed with a hint of a European tone. "I'll be looking after Mr. Wilde here until we know for sure that he is healthy enough to leave.”

The escalator stopped close to Nick's bed and just shy of a doctors desk. He hopped off the small mechanical lift and onto the bed, close to Nick's left paw.

"And looking at these X-Rays, it's going to be a while before you will remember anything from last night."

Judy, Nick and the two MPD officers looked down on the mouse, all with different expressions on their faces. For Nick, it felt weird having a doctor who was almost the size of his finger, if not just a little bit bigger. He wasn't sure that the tiny mouse could even possibly help him with his condition, knowing that it was more than likely a severe concussion. He had enough childhood memories where he didn't wear his helmet while riding his bike or skateboard to know what a head injury felt like.

"It's a concussion, isn't it?" Nick asked rhetorically.

The little ears on the top of the Russian mouse's head perched. "Very good Mr. Wilde," the mouse said with a pleased smile. "At least you're memory isn't completely gone."

Mousekewitz proceeded with a pen and paper and jotted down some notes. Regarding the red foxes condition, how he was managing the huge knot coming out from the back of his head, and how he was acting when responding to questions.

"Do we know who or what caused this?" Skye asked the mouse, looking at the now enlarged picture of the X-Ray on a screen on the wall. Before deciding to become an officer, she had taken classes for being a pre-med. So the picture of Nicks brain wasn't confusing to her in the least. The others, yes, were probably confused to what they were looking at.

In a normal healthy brain, the brain is more active without any real change to the brain itself. But with a sever concussion that Nick had, it was a large bruise on the back of his head, and on his brain.

"What could have caused the concussion?" Nick asked, looking over the black and white colored scan of his brain.

"Well, any number of things: hitting your head on a wall, slipping and falling on the cement and other scenarios. However..." He trailed off with his explanation, his tone changing drearily. The others looked to the doctor with uncertainty in their eyes.

"This injury that Mr. Wilde has sustained came from someone hitting him intentionally from behind, with what appears to be a hoofed type mammal. But why the assailant stopped his attack, I have no clue."

"Was there any other evidence from the crime scene?!" Judy asked quickly, the cop in her coming out. She had many upon many questions, as did Skye and Jack.

The mouse smiled to the officers, and nodded. "Actually yes. Once the emergency was called, forensics looked for both hair and other types of fibers on Mr. Wilde here and may have found some evidence."

Blissful smiles and ears short up with glee. That was amazing news to hear for Nick, and Judy. Now, hopefully there was more to the story now that some evidence was found.

Jack was just about to ask the mouse doctor his own set of questions until his phone starting buzzing in his pocket. And the buzzer was one too familiar to him. For each division in the MPD, he had different ringtones for each call or text. And the one that was going off in his pocket was one he dreaded the most; homicide.

"Hello?" He answered, closing his other ear so he could hear the caller clearly. And he already wasn't going to like the news he was about to receive.

Upon hearing the news, his ears and former happy frown turned dreary. His worst fears had come to pass, but he was hoping with everything that he had that he was going to be wrong this time.

Skye saw her lovers face and knew something was wrong. "Jack?" But was met with a pair of droopy ears and despondent eyes.

"There was another body found at the crime scene as well. And it's the missing mammal that Nick had told us about."

********

Across town, a white van rushed through the darkened back ally’s before screeching to a halt in an abandoned warehouse outside the peeping eyes of the MPD. The drivers door, passenger and then the side sliding door whipped open, revealing five different mammals wearing black masks and dark clothing.

"What the hell was that?!" The shortest one of the five yelled out, not to anyone in particular. But, regardless, he was pissed, his feet stomping hard on the concrete floor and echoing in the empty, abandoned building.

His voice was muffled from the mask that covered his mouth, as were the others who were mumbling to themselves.

"What are you talking about? We got rid of the body, what more do you want?" The tallest of the five answered.

"I'm not talking about the body you long nosed idiot! I'm talking about the guy Kieran decked!"

The smaller thug pointed harshly to the one right next to him. His right hand man who sat in the passengers seat on the way back.

"What the hell was I supposed to do?!" He yelled back, throwing his arms in the air in exasperation. He then swiped the mask covering his face off and tossed it down to the floor. Kieran's nostrils flared with anger towards the beaver who had almost royally pissed him off.

"He was watching what we were doing! We can't have witnesses! You told us that!" He yelled back.

"Yeah, I said that. But did you make sure that you killed him?" The beavers' mask, as well as the other threes were taken off, their dark gazes facing towards the zebra.

"Well... I... I think he's dead." His words stuttered as they came out.

"What do you mean 'you think'?" Tim Underwood asked, his teeth gritting. Their gazes grew even darker with the crescent moon shining through the cracked and broken glass windows of the warehouse.

"I mean, I hit him in the back of the head with a pipe, so I assumed that the fox was dead, or at least close to it."

"How do you know it was a he? How do you know it wasn't a she?" Simon, the large hippo, answered back with his own questions. His large nostrils and snout scrunched towards the zebra with distaste in his eyes.

The only thing that the zebra could think of to himself was cursing his idiocy. He had a feeling that they knew he was hiding something when he urged them to leave the ally before completely covering the body of the inter they had just killed.

"God dammit," he muttered, but was loud enough for Sam, the beaver, to hear.

"What?" He growled irritably, teeth bared.

"I didn't think about it at the time, but when I took a look at the fox, something seemed so familiar about him." Kieran's gaze lowered even more.

"What was?" The tension between the group was growing with each cricket chirp, and car horn blaring through the streets.

"I... I think it was Nick Wilde."

*******

Word of the attack on Nick, and the body found in the ally, had spread through news broadcasts and even back to the ZPD. Jack had asked Judy for her chiefs work number, being Bogo, so he could contact him. The bull told the striped buck, Judy and Nick that he, along with a task force that he was going to make were going to head to city of Metropolis to help out the MPD.

"We will be there by tomorrow morning. So, in the meantime, Hopps and Wilde, you take care of yourselves and don't get into anymore trouble! We will find out who did this once we arrive, I give you my word." Bogo spoke through the speaker of the phone with passion, and the way a police chief was supposed to speak. It was tough and stern, like chief Bogo normally was. But deep within that hard voice of the bull, there was compassion and caring in it.

During the phone call, Judy had found her way next to Nick, covering her feet under the blankets and keeping herself as close to Nick as she possibly could. She had leaned her head on his shoulder through the call.

She, nor Nick, weren’t expecting a full blown assault from Zootopia's finest to come to Metropolis. Hell, neither of them had expected their honeymoon to turn out like it did; getting crossed within a crime that none of them were expecting, and Nick finding himself injured from an unknown attacker.

Jack let out an exasperated sigh, plummeting down into the visitors chair by the wall. "One thing after another," the hare sighed heavily. "This is getting out of hand, but hopefully, with the ZPD's help, we'll be able to catch whoever did this to Nick." He looked over to Judy, her head resting on the shoulder of the now sleeping Nick. Her eyes were flirting with sleep, her breathing steady, with her ears tucked behind her back. She was just able to hear Jack, her mind only half awake.

She would normally be asleep by now, around ten to eleven o'clock. It was now two a.m., and she was exhausted. Not only did the run cause her to be so tired, but also the stress from Nick's attack.

"I hope so," the pregnant, tired bunny mumbled, speaking with her eyes closed.

Jack huffed in agreement.

"But once we do, I'm going to make them pay for what they did to Nick." Judy's change in tone was dark, and stern. This wasn't just your normal everyday threat. It was a promise that she was going to keep.

"We will find whoever did this Judy. Don't worry. Justice will be served cold to these crooks."

But his words fell onto sleeping ears. Judy was out like a light, just like her husband, sleeping somewhat peacefully in his arms.

Jack watched over the two as they slept; or at least until another officer came to relieve him. They reminded him so much about Skye and himself: How they slept in each other's arms on nights where they could actually see each other after work, or go home with the other. It was blissful each time they did it.

As late as it was, his eyes seemed to have been closing on their own. Not much of a surprise for him, but a bothersome none the less. But no matter how hard he tried to stay awake, his drowsiness was winning the fight.

His day dreaming lead him to doze off, his mind bringing back the memory of the first time he and Skye shared the same bed with each other. They had been dating for a few months now, keeping it hidden from others that they were inters. But, being a new couple made them quite adventurous. Sneaking around the city at night and sometimes even during the day and going on dates and spending quality time together. Everyone was none the wiser, including the ones at the MPD. They acted just like normal partners would, hanging out, laughing, and doing their jobs like they were supposed to.

Every once in a while, they would kiss, or have a make out session in a closet room during their break. And this went on for a long time. But as they excelled up the chain of command, it became less and less frequent for them to spend time with each other.

Before long, however, the night came when both him and Skye decided that they were ready. Ready to take that one last step into their long relationship; making love.

Both had flirted with the idea of it, but never went through with it because of their upcoming positions in the MPD.

How they started it was simple: all they had to do was caress and touch the others most sensitive spots on their bodies. For Jack, it was a kiss on the neck, Skye's claws grazing the tips of his ears or nibbling them, or her warm breath on the crest of his ears and head. Each one made his feet thump with passion. And every time she did it, it aroused his senses to the maximum it could go, and possibly beyond. Although is tail was his favorite spot to be touched.

Skye's sensitive spots were basically the same as his, but with a more sexier side to it. When he would graze his paws through the soft white fur of her tail, he could feel the goosebumps growing on her body. She would make little moans as his paws traced the edges of her jaw, arms, and the inner part of her thighs.

The arctic fox bit her lips to the sensation, arousing her womanhood to the bucks soft touch.

He asked if she was ready, and she responded only with a nod, containing her pleasurable moans.

She laid down on the bed of Jack's, in his own apartment no less. But she wouldn't of had it any other way. She was naked, as was he, the bucks manhood hard and erect. This wasn't the first time that she's seen it.

It wasn't intimidation that had her staring at it; it was the fact that she was going to be making love with the first rabbit she has ever been with in her life. And she was excited for being his first fox.

The feeling of Jack inside her was more exhilarating than she had ever dreamed of. The mimicking moans they both made as Jacks member slid in and out of Skye's womanhood filled the room, their eyes not looking away from each other.

The aroma around them was filled from the heat that both of them were releasing as the night led on, the sweat from Jack dripping down onto Skye. It felt like a workout during their academy days, except this was sweat made from love.

And the kissing, oh god the sensual kissing just made the night even more, more. Jacks tongue tracing Skye's fangs, while Skye effortlessly fought with Jacks slippery muscle for dominance.

And when the climax of their love was met, they wrapped their bodies around each other, their breaths heavy and shaky as Jacks seed filled the inside of Skye.

The warm feeling of Jack's semen was fulfilling for Skye. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before in her life. The intoxicating scent of rabbit filled her nose, exciting her even more, her flaps squeezing Jacks member so he couldn't go anywhere. She didn't want him to either, and she saw in his eyes that he wanted to stay in that position just as much as she did.

"Jack?"

His eyes shot open, as wide as they could go. He hadn't realized that during his day dreaming, he had also fallen asleep. His eyes were heavy from staying up as late as he was, something he being the police chief rarely ever did, even on the weekends.

They begged him to return to the dream world where they could finally rest, but with everything that is happening now, there was no way he was going to drop his guard, not when his friend was in a hospital bed.

He looked over to the door that was at one point shut, now creaked open to expose the muzzle of his lover.

She peeked in with one single eye showing. "Is everything okay? I heard you calling my name," she said with concern in her tone.

His ears turned her way, making sure that he heard her right. "I was taking a nap, so I don't think I did."

"Oh, sorry if I woke you," she whispered softly, opening to door more to make sure that she hadn't woken up Judy or Nick. "I just heard my name and thought something was wrong," she exclaimed softly once more.

So he had heard her correctly. Was he talking in his sleep? While dreaming about that night? Not that it was a problem for him, but he just didn't want others to know about him and Skye unless it came out of his, or her, own mouth. Luckily, it was just him, Skye, Nick and Judy.

"Sorry about that. Everything is fine, for the most part." He hesitated from saying that everything was fine because in actuality, everything wasn't. Not only did they have a murder case to solve, but also a deadly assault case as well.

Skye's half smile to Jack turned into a frown once looking upon the fox and rabbit.

"It's terrible to watch these two hurting. Especially when they're on their honeymoon."

"It is," he agreed. "It's a damn shame. But we will find out who did this. I swear on my life I will."

Skye tiptoed her way into the room, as quietly as she could to not wake the two on the hospital bed.

"I know you will love," she smiled to him as she shut the door before letting in any unwanted noise from the outside. She sat on his lap, his strong muscular legs more than capable of supporting her tall, lengthy figure.

"Just don't push yourself overboard with this one. You're still the police chief after all," she teased, flicking the tip of his nose with a finger. Her claw barely grazed the pink muscle as it twitched from the tickling sensation she caused it.

"I know." He leaned his head on the crest of her elbow, his stripped ears falling down to her fur. God he was tired.

The white fox couldn't help but chuckle at her bunny, who was trying to cheat his body from sleep; eyes darting open, before slowly closing once more. She couldn't help but run her claws through the rough fur on his head. She had no clue why, but he always seemed to calm down from her scratching his head.

This went on for a few minutes before Skye took initiative of Jack. By this time, he had already fallen asleep in her arms, little snores leaving his open mouth.

She quietly opened the door and peeked her muzzle out just enough so she could get a clear view of the hallway. She looked, and waited, until the next doctor she saw came her way. It was a large bull moose, dressed in his white over coat like most do. She called him over, softly as to not wake anyone, and asked if he could take Jack somewhere he could rest for a few hours while she stood guard. To which he obliged, he grabbed a wheel chair for Jack to sit in. Skye held him like a baby, one arm limp by her side and his head nestled in the crotch of her armpit. He mumbled something while she sat him into the wheel chair for the doctor, mostly just sleep talk.

"Thank you" she smiled, a nod from the doctor as he wheeled Jack into a room for him to rest in.

So for the rest of the night, she kept guard of her friends, listening to every one who walked by, how fast or slow they were walking, the tones in their voices, and any other noises that could indicate a potential threat. She had to wait until morning, although technically it was the next morning, until someone could relieve her of guard duty. Or until the ZPD arrives. And hopefully, they come quickly.

*********

When the sun finally peeked over the mountains, everything from then on was more hectic than anyone had thought. News reporters, from both Metropolis and Zootopia waited outside of the hospital for any sign of someone who could give them the scoop on the mammal who had been attacked.

Not long after, the ZPD had arrived at the train station as expected, and rushed the hospital as fast as they could. To being new to the city, they were escorted with Metropolis Police vehicles. The awaiting reporters tried stopping the officers from entering the hospital just to get a few questions in. But Bogo wasn't having anything to do with them. He politely, or as politely as he could, asked them to move to the side so he could go in to see his officer.

A few he had to shove to the side because they wouldn't move out from in front of him. He got irritated really quick. But once inside, a nurse waited for the buffalo to escort him and the other ZPD officers to Nicks room. Officers McHorn, Wolford, Rhinowitz, Fangmeyer, Grizzoli, Delgato, and Trunkaby all came with their chief in support of Nick. Aside from the museum team that apprehended Dawn Belleweather and the last Night Howler bust just about nine months ago, this was almost the biggest team that Bogo had created since then.

And once reaching Nicks room, Bogo was greeted by Skye and the well rested chief of Metropolis, Jack.

"It's nice to finally get to meet you Chief Bogo. I'm Jack Savage," he smiled up to the buffalo, reaching out a paw to shake Bogo's hoof.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Savage." He grabbed the bucks paw with a greeting shake. But there was no smile on the bulls face. Nothing expressing that he was happy in the slightest. Worry, and anger was what showed.

"I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances," Jack atoned. He above all else wished that he didn't had to meet Bogo now, due to everything that is happening.

Jack looked into Nicks room, seeing the doctors changing the head bandages on the red foxes head, Judy right by his side as she watched the doctors every move. He saw the blood stain on the old bandage, indicating that the wound had not healed. It was a small spot, but it didn't remove the fact that he was still injured.

"So from what I've been told, Wilde was attacked last night?"

Jack nodded to the bull, arms crossed with nothing but a stern expression on his face.

With eyes closed, he explained to the bull, "That is correct. And what's more, is that this attack on Nick may be linked to a case that we are trying to solve right now."

Bogo grunted, a hard but gratified look on how brow. "Is that so?" He asked Jack, to which he nodded with acknowledgement.

Jack explained the rest of what Bogo wasn't told. Such as the mammal they had found in the ally along with Nick, having been tortured to death. Drill holes, burn marks, and deep lacerations across the entire body; all indicating the m-o of the mammal or mammals responsible for the murders. And since they knew that the latest victim was an inter from the info Nick had given them before his own attack, Jack knew that the perpetrators were after inters.

That made his gut twist. Not just that he knew any inters that do come out won't know of the possible threat against them, but also the fact that if any word of Skye and himself got out to the wrong ears, their lives could also become targets for whomever wants inters dead.

"Do you have any leads on the attack?" Bogo asked through the notepad in his muzzle, jotting down all the information Jack was giving to him.

"None at the moment, other than that we know that all the murders thus far have be with inters. Fitting Nicks profile, but something is still getting to me," Jack trailed off, his concern about the attack left him confused.

"What's that?" Bogo's brow rose in question to the rabbit.

"Nothing indicates that Nick, nor Judy, were being followed by anyone. No suspicious activity from anyone. And if my assumption is correct, I believe Nick may have seen the body dump, and maybe even the slightest description of who we're dealing with."

"Has Wilde not given you any other info?" The bull grunted, his fist tightening to Nick if he was withholding information.

"No, nothing at all. He's given us all he can remember, but with the head injury he sustained, it's unlikely that he'll be able to remember what happened for a while."

Bogo, as he stood there, understood the complexity of all that was happening. He couldn't be mad at Nick because he couldn't remember what had happened, nor at Judy because it was something neither of them could control.

But something caught the water buffalos eye; Judy. But not just her. It was the way she was acting, leaning up against the bed of Nicks after a while of standing, constantly taking in deep breaths, and her physique seemed off.

"Would you mind if I spoke to my officers for a minute?" This was neither a request, or a demand. It was more along the lines that what he said was what he was going to do.

Jack wasn't going to withhold the chief from seeing Judy and Nick, being that they were his officers after all. Plus, he didn't want to get pummeled to the floor if he said no, when he was almost ten times smaller than Bogo.

Jack made way for the large police chief and watched as he entered Nicks room, closing the door behind him.

Bogo stood in the doorway, shoulders broad and chest out, just like he normally would in the public eye. He looked to Nick, then to Judy who was sitting in the chair next to Nicks bed while the doctor did a few more tests on the fox.

"Can we have a few minutes doctor?" He saw the questioning in her eyes, silently asking who he was. He answered, "These are my officers from Zootopia, I'm their chief."

The doctor nodded to the ZPD chief and made a few quick looks at Nick before leaving the room, telling him that he could take as long as he needed. Which he planned on.

"How's the head Wilde?" Bogo asked, carrying the extra chair closer to the foxes bed side.

Nick looked up to his chief with tired eyes. His head was throbbing from the pain about an hour before Bogo and the rest of his crew had arrived. And the only thing that was keeping it at ease was the chewable aspirins the doctors had given him.

"Oh you know, just a little hole in my head. No biggy," he tried joking around with his boss, at least a little bit. He missed the old buffalo butt, even though he would never say it to his face. But he was still thankful that he came to see him.

"Better than I was last night," he tried chuckling, the vibrations sending shots of pain to the back of his head.

But the bull remained stone cold. No smile, no change or reaction to Nick trying to cheer him up. He wasn't one to show sadness towards others, and only seldomly did he smile in front of his officers.

Instead, he stood up from his seat to stand by Nick; reaching out his hoof towards the fox.

Nick was both exasperated and surprised. Not once during his time in the ZPD had Bogo given him a handshake, or even a pat on the back. It was just a verbal 'Good job!' and a thumbs up. And that was at best.

Judy was surprised as well. She had been in the force longer than Nick and not once had she ever seen Bogo extend a hoof to others. Even to his closest officers. News conferences maybe, but it was always verbal.

"Well? My hoof isn't going to shake itself," Bogo boomed deeply. He glanced to Nick, then to his hoof and nodded. It was a direct indication for Nick to shake his hoof.

Nick couldn't tell what the end game that Bogo was playing. He wasn't sure if he was being hustled, or Bogo wanted to break his paw for getting hurt. Either way, his eyes showed that he was tense.

After some quick consideration, Nick slowly reached out his own paw to grasp Bogo's hoof.

The feeling of the bulls hoof was actually surprisingly smooth. Not hard and gritty like he thought it was going to be. It was much larger than his, enclosing around his with a strong grip.

It was strong, but not overly squeezing his paw like he thought he would. It might have been the smoothest handshake he had received.

"I'm glad you're okay Wilde. You had everyone worried back at home."

Nick was contemplating through his mind all the things he wanted to say at that moment. Just because he was an officer, doesn't mean he wasn't going to act like the sly joking fox he used to be.

"Aww chief," Nick smiled slyly with a devious smirk. "You care about me? I love you too."

He winked to the bull just to fluster the bull more than he was. If he wasn't able to joke around with his boss from time to time, (everyday), he would have ended up going crazy already. Having Judy would have been his only saving grace.

"Don't get used to it Wilde." Bogo finally saw that smirk, the one he dreaded almost every morning at pre-shift.

"Aww come one chief, he's just having fun with you," Judy chirped with her own sly smile. She, along with Nick, loved poking fun at the bull.

Judy gave him a light punch on his shin, jokingly. But when his gaze shot down to her, her ears quivered away behind her head. She may have pushed a little too much on the joking around.

"You're not off the hook either Hopps."

"What did I do?" she asked, feeling threatened almost from the question. After everything that has happened, she didn't recall anytime where she had made a mistake and not told anyone about it.

"I feel like you haven't been telling me something," he boldly stated.

Judy looked up to the bull, questioning what exactly he meant.

"If you're wondering why I'm asking these questions, I've noticed something has been off with you Hopps. You're breathing hard, I saw you holding onto the bed..." He paused for a quick second before continuing. "And you're sweating."

He pointed to the few droplets that had fallen to the floor next to the bunny's feet.

"Oh..."

She knew then what he was referring to; the pregnancy. Not that he knew that exactly, but knowing enough that something was different with her was enough.

She looked to Nick, who also knew that Bogo was suspicious of her, and asked the question with a look of whether to tell him or not. He nodded without hesitation or questions.

"Actually, there is something, Nick and I, would like to tell you" she confessed, hopping onto the bed next to her husband. Nick entwined his wife's paw with his fingers, locking it into place.

With officers outside their door, and much of the commotion outside would block out the voices from the room. They made no small talk and explained everything from the beginning to before the wedding and all the symptoms Judy was experiencing. Eventually, Judy was telling Bogo her visit to the doctors and how he announced that she was pregnant.

As Judy and Nick had figured, his eyes grew wide while his floppy ears rose up completely. He was taken aback and had to question what they said again, and to his gasped reaction, they repeated what he thought he heard.

Many questions popped into his mind, and many other feelings filled him more than from just a few moments ago.

"Well, the most I can say is congrats to the both of you on your successful pregnancy." He smiled to them, something else that he rarely ever did. But it was meaningful nonetheless. "But, why not text me about this? And how is this type of pregnancy possible? I mean you two are of the complete opposite..."

"Species. We know," Nick finished. "I was just as surprised as you when Judy first told me about it." He took his paw and Judy's and placed it over the bulging belly where their baby was growing.

"And we wanted to tell you in person about the pregnancy instead of over text. We thought it would be more respectful that way," Judy added with a half cocked grin.

The chief agreed to himself with Hopps. It was a respectful thing to do, and if he were in the position they were in, he would have done the same thing.

He had to shake both of their paws this time. He respected their courage to tell him in person, regardless of what he might have said. Not that they would have cared about his opinion if it was against them, because that was in their nature. That's what made their relationship strong.

"Do you know how many kits you'll be having?" Bogo looked to the bunny, now able to portray the outline of the bunnies growing belly.

"No," replied the bunny with a single shake to the side. She desperately wanted to know, but due to everything that has happened, it had slipped her mind.

"Don't look so down Carrots," Nick caressed her shoulder, seeing her ears drooping. "I mean, we are in a hospital now. So all we'd have to do is ask."

Her eyes lit up from the realization that Nick was right. What a dumb bunny she was! The most obvious answer to Bogo's question was right there in front of her. And she missed it.

"Hey chief? Would you be able to find a doctor for us?" Judy's heart raced with excitement.

"Sure," he acknowledged.

He headed out to the hallway of the hospital to the desk where he began talking with some nurses so they could assist him in finding a doctor for his officers.

"You know, I've been thinking," Nick announced, wrapping himself around Judy's torso so his head rested on her head.

"That's dangerous slick," she jested, grinning up to the fox, seeing the tip of his nose from her peripherals.

"Har har. But I'm serious with this hun bun. Even with this concussion, I can still remember all of the names we thought of yesterday for the baby. Or babies. And I know that we haven't thought of a lot of names, but I have a few in mind."

"Oh yeah? Well let me hear them." The bunny scrunched her neck so so was looking into the green eyes of her fox. She gave him a kiss on the nose after a chuckle; he looked goofy from her point of view and couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"If we have a boy, I would like his name to be Lucas, or Luke for short. If we have a girl, I would like her name to be Olivia. Those two names really struck me."

Olivia Wilde or Lucas Wilde... Olivia or Lucas Wilde...

The names ran through Judy's mind like a catchy song. And the more times she said those names, the more she felt like they fit. So well in fact that she could feel butterflies in her stomach, something telling her that these were somehow destined.

"Can't deny it slick. Those are amazing names," she agreed, nestling into his chest in comfort.

"You really think so?"

"I do. I truly do."

Before Judy had the chance to change positions so she could embrace her fox, a few knocks on the door caught their attention. They looked and saw a moose doctor with large glasses in the door way of Nicks room. He had a clip board with a stack of papers that was almost too much for the metal hinge to hold them all. The weight of it seemed to be bringing down the doctors arm, but his smile seemed to have brightened the room, along with himself.

"Mrs. Wilde I presume?"

"Yes?" She sat up with her legs crossed on the bed, her full attention to the moose.

He closed the door to give them privacy. "My name is Doctor Woods. Your chief asked me to see you about something?"

Judy nodded. "It's nice to meet you Doctor. And yes, I..." She paused to look at Nick. "We, would like to ask you if you could give me an ultrasound. I would like to know how many kits I'm going to be having."

"Of course I can do that Mrs. Wilde," he beamed them a bright smile.

He told the bunny before leaving the room that he would be right back to get a wheel chair to bring her. Upon returning, Judy insisted that she would be fine without the use of the wheelchair. However, the moose explained to her that it was procedure for patients to be in a wheelchair if they were going to be examined.

But even though she wasn't exactly a patient there, he found that she was a great deal. He had heard the whispers from other nurses and doctors that she, and Nick, were the bunny and fox duo who had foiled the plans of the former Mayor of Zootopia, Dawn Belleweather, and her Nighthowler drug serum. They were heroes of their city, but not only did he commend them for that, but also because they were the first inters he had ever met. And he appreciated their courage.

He brought another nurse in who had a wheel chair as well for Nick. He wasn't going to leave the father behind, just as long as the nurse was extra careful with wheeling the fox around.

Before they left the room, she told Woods to keep the information about the ultrasound on the down low and lie to anyone she might know if they ask.

And as luck would have it, McHorn had stopped the doctors and asked where he was taking Judy and Nick, to which he replied to the rhino that he was taking them to get Judy an X-Ray from feeling a "pain" in her stomach. It was good enough fib for the officer to agree. It wasn't exactly a lie per say. She was getting her stomach examined, just not the way he exactly explained.

As a precautionary measure, McHorn radioed Delgato to assist in guarding the Wilde couple. They stood diligently while they waited for Judy, Nick, and the doctors to come out of the examination room.

It only took a few minutes for Doctor Woods to apply the cold gel onto Judy's soft, furry belly. It was definitely more visible now, making Nick smile from seeing their baby growing day by day.

The crystalline gel soaked deep into Judy's fur, sending chills up and down her arms and legs. After her gun shot wound to her stomach, she had to get ultrasounds just to make sure everything was healing up properly. It felt the same as before, but her belly was more sensitive than before.

Nick sat in his wheelchair and watched the moose doctor ever so gently move the gel and the handheld scanner over his wife's belly, where soon, they might end up seeing their baby or babies for the first time. His heart was beating so fast that he was sure it would burst out of his chest at any time.

He held her paw gently and stroked it. She smiled down to him before turning back to the black and white screen as Woods found the placenta.

"Well, there's one," he finally said, stopping at the top point of her belly.

Their heads whipped over to the screen and saw a small, black dot, and what looked like a leg or an arm and a head.

Judy's paw began lightly, but rapidly tapping Nicks paw, nothing but a few overjoyed yelps escaping her. She was at a loss for words. Her ears had lifted from the pinch between her back and the bed, the bunny feeling as if they would have flew off.

But then, the doctor said something neither were expecting, the over joyed selves not watching his movements. "And it looks like there's two other little ones in there as well."

He looked away from the screen and gave the married couple the biggest smile they had received since coming to Metropolis.

"We're having triplets?!" Nick announced, ecstatic enough that he almost stood all the way up before sitting back down from the painful blood rush to his head.

"Triplets? Are you sure?" Judy's voice shook, joyful. She had a feeling that the doctor was going to say yes, and sure enough, he nodded his head.

"You and your husband are blessed with three little... Uh..." He paused to think for a minute before he continued. "Actually, I don't know what to call them. This is my first time dealing with hybrid babies."

"Isn't it pretty simple?" Judy and Woods looked over to Nick, who without a doubt had that slick smile on his muzzle. "You take both names and combine them together. So, I can think of two names."

Judy turned her head to look at Nick, an eyebrow raising in suspicion. "Nick... Please don't tell me the name you're thinking of is going to be an obnoxious one." But from the look on her husbands face, he was thinking of something cunning.

"A box, or a funny!" He bursted out laughing, hunching over in his wheelchair while slapping his knee. Even the doctor couldn't help but chuckle at the foxes clever names. He wasn't wrong. The name is combined with both the fox and bunny names into one. Both equally funny in their own way.

After a minute or two of ecstatic laughing, Nick wiped away some of the tears that had come out from laughing so hard. He chuckled with whatever air was left in his lungs before looking to his wife, who was not as enthused.

Her arms were crossed and she had that look, that dark deathly stare she gave him whenever she felt displeased or he said something she didn't like. Which in this case, it seemed that he had.

"Nicholas Wilde," she began darkly, her gaze instantly upon him. The moose shut his lips closed, not wanting to feel the wrath of Judy's gaze upon him. "I swear to you, if you call our babies that from now on, I'll slap your muzzle so hard that your canines will break off, and then I'll either rip off your ears or break a finger or two."

Judy's threat made Nicks cheerful laugh seize quickly.

"Isn't that a bit much Carrots? I mean that is technically what they would be called right?"

"I don't care! Our babies will be called anything but 'funny's' or 'boxes'! And be lucky that you're hurt, otherwise, I would hit you right now."

And oh were her threats real and true. And she was right, he thought. He knew that if he were perfectly fine, she would have jumped off of the bed and beat him to a pulp.

Dr. Woods couldn’t help but quietly chuckle to himself watching his patients playful argument. It was adorable in a sense.

Outside of the room, little did they know, that the two officers that were standing outside heard a little bit of what was said from Judy. And it was exactly the moment they heard her say ‘our babies'.

As soon as the the door opened, Nick and Judy were met with handshakes and smiles. They were more than unsuspecting when the bombardment of congrats confronted them.

"Atta boy Nick! Congrats on becoming a father!" Delgato shook his friends paw hard enough that Nick was shaking in the wheelchair.

Pain coursed to his head from the force that the large tiger was shaking his paw. It felt like all the pain he had suffered from the day prior returned to the back of his eye.

"Easy on me Delgato," Nick cautioned his tiger companion, rubbing his eye to relieve the pressure that the forceful shake had caused.

"Shit, sorry about that Nick" Delgato gasped, rubbing the foxes back to try and comfort him, apologetically.

"How many kits are you two having?" McHorn asked Judy. He was about six times her height from sitting in a wheelchair standpoint, so looking up to him was almost quite intimidating. Although the rhinos smile made it less so.

She rose her paw up and counted out three of her fingers. "Three little kits."

If it was possible at all, Judy's smile could have literally popped off her face from smiling so much.

Soon enough, word had quickly spread through the hospital, and the other ZPD officers about the new breed of babies. It was all the talk was about for the rest of that day. And not only were the doctors and nurses whispering about the hybrid babies, but even some of the patients had asked to see the fox and bunny who had created this new life.

Some of the patients gave them welcoming and respects for achieving such an amazing chapter in their lives. They were even given some candies and a few flowers as gifts from a few as well. Bigger mammals like elephants to the smallest mouse came. But, there were also those who wanted to express their opinions in a quite negative manner.

There were and always will be those who won't ever agree with interspecies couples, even when the miracle of a new life is created between separate species. But out of the bad compliments, the good was much higher.

Eventually, Stu and Bonnie showed up at the hospital with beat red eyes with heavy bags under their eyes. You could tell that they had been crying the entire train and taxi ride to Metropolis, their eyes heavy with grief and sadness while the fur underneath their eyes was soaked from the salty tears.

Not only were they fearful for their daughters safety, but also, for their son in law. As soon as they entered the hospital room, both Nick and Judy were met with probably the most intense hugs they had ever received. Bogo told the bunny parents the only thing that he could. The only information the Hopps' received was that Nick had been attacked by a mysterious character who was still on the run.

It wasn't a surprise that some things had to be left unsaid, and they understood that. But the one thing that neither Judy nor Nick could hold in was their surprise about finding out how many kits they were going to be having. And you can guess how the Hopps’ reactions were.

Stu ran around the room of Nicks chanting "My little girl is having three kits! My little girl is having three kits!"

Bonnie was crying tears of joy, hugging both her daughter and son in law, filling her already soaked fur with even more of the salt water substance.

"We are so proud of you two. Truly," Bonnie said in the kindest way possible. The older rabbit was thrilled that she was going to be a grandmother to the very first hybrid fox and bunny hybrid babies. Not like she didn't have many more other grandchildren to remember, or cared for as much, because she loved them all equally. She just felt honored to be a part of this new experience.

"So when's the due date?" Stu squeaked with excitement, his large front teeth exposed from his wide smile.

"Not sure yet. Because that the babies are hybrid, the cycle of my pregnancy will be a little different from a normal bunny pregnancy. Or so the doctors say," Judy explained. Dr. Woods asked if Nick and her would have liked to know the expected time their babies would arrive. Without even a second thought, they said yes.

"Well, we're both super proud of ya two. And I'm glad you kept Jude safe so far Nick, my boy." Stu offered his paw to Nick.

Nick looked to the fuzzy fingers of his father in law, then back to him and grinned. "You're welcome. But I think it's Judy who's been keeping _me_ safe this whole trip." In a way she was. When she stood up to Kieran at the taxi ride, confronting the rest of Kieran's friends when Nick was too scared to even speak or move at the bar, and being here with him now.

The older buck rabbit shook Nick's paw and laughed, it spreading to Judy, Bonnie, and Nick.

Meanwhile, Jack and Skye sat and watched the Hopps and Wilde families laughing away, their smiles wide with cheer. And even though Nick had been injured, there was much to enjoy because of the news about the children of Nick and Judy.

They sat across from the room full of bunnies and one fox, both drained from exhaustion and lack of sleep. From the countless calls they had made and received throughout the day, to the thousands of questions asked about the case from everyone from the ZPD, to even Jacks own superiors.

"It's so great to hear that Nick and Judy are expecting three little ones," Skye cooed, hardly able to contain her smile. She was happy for them, and it was obvious why. But when she looked over to her lover, she didn't sense the same feeling at all from him.

He had that plastered face of someone who was constantly thinking.

"I know that face," the white fox detected that something was on his mind.

Jack was in deep thought when he heard Skye. As close as she was to him, her voice sounded faint to him. And after the third time of her calling his name, he shook his head around until he looked to Skye.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"Yes, I said 'it's so great to hear that Nick and Judy are expecting three little ones'," she repeated herself once more.

His ears dropped down, feeling bad that he had ignored Skye's compliment to Nick and Judy.

"I'm sorry Skye," he sadly apologized.

"What's wrong, love?" Skye placed a comforting paw on top of his. Jack held her paw tightly.

"Just been thinking about everything that's been going on. I mean I am very happy for both Judy and Nick."

"But?" Skye pressed for more.

"But with this case getting even more and more critical, and dangerous for some mammals, it's just frustrating me. Especially when we have absolutely no leads on who attacked Nick."

Skye slid over close to him, leaning her head onto his shoulder. His shoulders felt stiff from anguish and stress from the days that had recently passed. His fists were clenched, shaking from the anger that coursed through his veins. But it seemed as soon as her touch landed on the top of his paws, his paws quit shaking.

She started caressing his paw with her own, and with her free paw, she began running her finger tips across his shoulders and arms, repeating the same motion with her fingers as she traced his body. "This isn't your fault Jack. None of this is. And I promise you that we will stop whoever's doing this. I can promise you that with all of my heart."

She then laid a gentle kiss on her lovers cheek. Even when a few of the doctors and nurses looked towards them, she kept her lips on him.

Filled with complete bliss, his head hung with the warm lips of his lover on his furry cheeks. His paw rose to the back of Skye's head, pulling her in closer.

Then, the zebra bunny's ringtone, Walk by Pawtera, started ringing out. Both his and Skye's ears shot down to the sound of the tune. The famous 'Respect, Walk," lyrics were the first thing to come out of his speakers, and it was quite loud, since the hospital was almost dead quiet besides from the commotion coming from Nicks room.

He quickly snatched the phone from his dress shirt pocket to answer his phone, and to stop the music from blaring any further. He had a few bystanders look towards him. He didn't like it when he was being stared at.

Yes, he was professional, but he did like to throw up some fists every once in a while to unload some steam, and stress. Only Skye had ever seen that part of him whenever they were alone.

"Yes?" He answered the call. Skye attempted to ask who was calling but was answered with a single finger to wait, just for a moment.

Even with little noise to distract him, he still wanted to hear everything that the caller was telling him, folding his other ear down from any noise contamination. This call was important, so he needed to hear everything.

"Yes, we're looking for anyone, and anything, that can give us a lead on... Wait, what?!" Jack glanced over to his phone, his eyes widening and the grip on his phone tightened.

The information he was receiving made a smile come across his face.

"Thank you for bringing me this information, Brakunda. It's much appreciated," he smiled to the screen before pushing the 'call end' icon.

He let his paw hang down to his side, his face frozen in time with the smile on his face.

"Jack?" Skye called, taking some cautious steps towards her lover. "Is everything okay?"

Just then, he smirked. And then laughed to her question. "It's better than alright," he said, before turning his radiant gaze towards the arctic fox. "Things may be turning our way," he chuckled more.

"What is it?" She quizzically asked the hare.

"Someone has come out with some information about last nights attack on Nick," Jack presented aloud.


End file.
